


Like a Suckerpunch to the Heart

by al_amor



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Triangle, Mentions of Mental Illness, everyones in love w hope so thats fun!, hizzie? hosie?posie?, honestly hope just needs a break lmao, idk what i'm doing tbh, lizzie's still a bitch that never changes, messy drama, soft hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 19:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18079853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_amor/pseuds/al_amor
Summary: Alaric Saltzman's boxing gym is really the only place the elusive Hope Mikaelson lets herself go. It also brings a lot of emotional confrontations she wishes she could avoid. Especially with the Saltzman twins.orA messy situation where Lizzie and Josie are pining over the same girl and everyone could get hurt.





	1. Rock the boat and raise some hell

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly havent written a fic in a minute but this entire show screams gay so

"Hope, if you hit me any harder I'm afraid you'll pulverize my pads." Alaric points out.

 

"I don't pay two hundred dollars a month for you to talk, Ric." She pants, giving him two more jabs and an uppercut.

 

"I'm pretty sure you need a therapist." He laughs, hope rolls her eyes and punch the pad three more times alternating hands in succession.

 

"I talk better with my hands." She says, punching the mad and hitting him with a roundhouse kick in the padded suit around his torso. He stumbles back with a small 'oof'. With that, she walks off the training mats and heads to the small designated lounge area where she took a swig of her water. Sweat was dripping all over her body and she needed to cool down before she headed out. Grabbing her duffle bag she headed for the showers, while making her way in, she bumped right into just about the only Saltzman she really tolerated.

 

"Oh, sorry, Hope." Josie said weakly, avoiding her gaze. Hope smiled.

 

"Don't worry about it, Jojo." Hope replied, reaching out and squeezing Josie's shoulder before walking around her and heading for the nearest open shower. She starts undressing, stripping off her sports bra and then her gym shorts and underwear, tossing them into a separate section of her duffle bag, away from the clothes she was changing into she heads into the shower. She spends longer than necessary with the warm water running down her body, washing away any residual anger or irritation left for her session with Alaric. Finally stepping out, she wraps a towel around herself and heads to sink to brush her teeth and blow dry her hair. She's in her own little world until the shrillest voice she's heard in her entire 19 years on this planet blows through the showerroom.

 

"Gross, Hope. It's enough that your body _slobbers_ all over the gym mats but now you have to just _drip_ everywhere? Why aren't you dressed?" Lizzie asks, voice as disgusted as the facial expression she had. Hope rolls her eyes.

 

"I think you're worse than conservatives." Hope hums. brushing out her hair. "I mean you can't even handle me when my body is eighty percent covered then please refrain from being around in the summer season." She snarks. Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Why are you in here, anyway?"

 

"I work here?" Lizzie supplies as an answer, rolling her eyes as if it was a stupid question.

 

"Right. I forgot you have a resume only a father would love."

 

"You're unbelievable." Lizzie grumbles.

 

Hope laughs, walking over to her duffle bag and pulling out her clean after-workout clothes. She slips on her bra and underwear, acutely aware of the fact that she's not exactly hiding herself from Lizzie's line of sight. But she knows the blonde like the back of her hand and Lizzie probably isn't looking anyways. But, maybe she doesn't know her as well as she thought, because turning around, she finds Lizzie quickly averting her gaze to the tiled floor of the showerroom with flushed cheeks. Hope smirks to herself. She finishes dressing, in her black ripped jeans and striped black and white shirt that dived deep down her chest. Again, she smirked at Lizzie's flustered expression.

 

"Later, Lizard." She laughs, grabbing her bag and exiting the showerroom with the echo of Lizzie's _I told you to stop calling me that!_

\-- --

 

"She's so annoying." Lizzie huffs to herself.

 

“Who?” Josie asks from her spot on the lounge couch, she writing in her journal. Lizzie didn’t think she was listening.

 

“Hope! She walks around like she owns the place, always so superior to everyone.” Lizzie rants, throwing her hands animatedly. Josie just smiles amused.

 

“Why do you hate her so much again?”

 

“Um, she’s literally stealing our father?” Lizzie says, as if it was obvious.

 

“What?” Josie laughs. “Liz, she’s literally just being trained. Dad says she’s thinking of going pro. Remember?”

 

“She’s taking up too much of his time! She’s trying to absorb him!” Lizzie is relentless. Josie rolls her eyes, closing her journal and giving her sister an unimpressed look.

 

“Liz, if dad was about to fall into the clutches of an evil woman, it wouldn’t be Hope.”

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “You’re just defending her because you think she’s cute.”

 

Josie’s mouth opens to defend herself, but when she can’t come up with anything, her mouth shuts and she pouts. “Shut up.” She grumbles, picking her stuff up from the couch and getting up, opting to sit in Alaric’s office.

 

— —

 

It’s only a few hours until, to Lizzie’s dismay, Hope returns to the gym. She looks pissed off. But that doesn’t deter Lizzie from letting out a snarky comment.

 

“Dads not here, you can go and try and steal someone else’s family.”

 

Hope stops her broody stomping and turned to Lizzie, who was behind the counter of the small snack area of the gym.

 

“Lizzie if I had an _ounce_ of patience for your shit right now…” Hope sighs. “Where’s Ric?” She asks, looking away from Lizzie. The girl scoffs, _rude._

 

“He had a date.”

 

“He didn’t tell me anything about going on a date.” Hope murmurs to herself, looking around the people in the gym.

 

“What? You didn’t establish you guys were exclusive?” Lizzie snorts.

 

“Trust me, Lizzie, if I wanted to become your stepmom it wouldn’t be by fucking your _dad_.”

 

Lizzie’s mouth drops open at the _audacity_ of the girl. Before she can even come up with a response, Hope walks off, and Lizzie groans, she wins for now. Hope walked across the gym floor, past partners sparring and people training on punching bags and dummies. She heads into the locker room, going to her usual locker and stuffing her duffle bag into it. Slamming it shut and placing her lock on it, she turns around, only to be met with Josie. She almost jumps back because she hadn’t heard the girl walk in, but she stops herself when she sees Josie’s shy smile. She can’t help herself but _melt_.

 

“Hi, Jojo.” She smiles. Josie blushes.

 

“Um, are you going to spar right now? I mean, since dad's not here.” Josie asks, trying her hardest to be nonchalant. But decked out in her workout pants, which clings to her favorably, and sports bra and tank, it’s pretty clear she was going to offer her help. Hope smiles, although it’s a regretful one.

 

“I was, but, Jojo I couldn’t spar with you I’d feel to bad. I’ll probably just knock someone off a punching bag. I’ve got some stuff to unload.” Hope shrugs. “Maybe another time?”

 

“Another time. Sure.” Josie agrees, sending her a small smile before exiting the locker room.

 

Hope walks out of the locker room right after and, luckily, finds an empty punching bag. She steadies the heavy sandbag after she finishes wrapping her hands, and slips on her headphone before letting herself warm up with a few jabs.

 

_“You know you don’t belong here, right?”_

_“You’re the girl who’s own family didn’t want her, why would anyone else?”_

_“The only thing you’re good for are welfare checks and I can’t even get those out of you anymore.”_

 

The thoughts swirling in her head, Hope let’s the punching bag _really_ have it and before she knows it, she’s being pulled back and her earbuds are getting ripped out.

 

“Hope? What’s going on?” Rafael, another frequent flyer at the gym, asks. Hope sucks in a breath and wipes at her eyes, trying to make it seem as unnoticeable as possible. She bites her tongue in favor of crying.

 

“Nothing, Raf. I think your girlfriend is calling you.” She mutters before turning away and heading to the locker room.

 

— —

 

Lizzie watched as Hope ran back to the locker room with furrowed brows, and then Rafael is walking up to her.

 

“You called for me?” He asks.

 

“What? No. What’s going on with Hopeless over there?” Lizzie asks, getting to the point.

 

“I don’t know.” Raf shrugs, “I thought she was about to break the damn bag off it’s chain, so I pulled her off and then she just ran to the locker rooms.” He informs her, grabbing a water bottle from the counter and chugging half of it, “Also, Hopeless isn’t that effective of a _bad_ nickname.”

 

Lizzie narrows her eyes, “You’re my boyfriend aren’t you supposed to support me?”

 

Rafael looked uneasy about his answer. Lizzie rolled her eyes. “I’ll be back.” She grumbles, and then is off to the locker room where Hope is sitting on a bench with her head in her hands.

 

“So, Mikaelson, trying to break my equipment?” Lizzie asks as she walks in. Hope groans.

 

“What do you want Lizzie?” She asks, still not bothering to look up.

 

“Just wanted to check on you.” Lizzie says, and then she sucks in a breath waiting for a response.

 

“Puh-lease.” Hope laughs dryly, “I’m sure you just wanted to kick me while I was down—“

 

“Hey you know what—“ Lizzie starts, but a hand on her shoulder stops her and she turns to see Josie sending her a reprimanding look. Then she spared a look at Hope.

 

“You can go, Liz.” Josie says softly.

 

“But I-“

 

“ _Go_ , Lizzie.” Josie urges and Lizzie reluctantly agrees before stomping out of the locker room.

 

— —

 

“Are you okay, Hope?” Josie asks softly, making her way to sit down next to Hope. She gently pulled Hopes hands away from her face. Neither of them mention that Josie didn’t _need_ to keep holding them after.

 

“I- uh, I need a place to stay.” Hope mutters, “I’ve been staying with my foster parents but, since I’ve aged out of the system they’re no longer required to help me. And I don’t have a job so I can’t _afford_ a place to live so I’ve been applying everywhere but nowhere is hiring me and I-“

 

“Work here.” Josie interrupted, squeezing her hands.

 

Hope pauses her mini rant and turned to Josie, “what?”

 

“Work here.” Josie reiterates, “We could use a third set of hands here, maybe— maybe even a second trainer? Dad literally _never_ has a night off because he’s the only one but you’re really good so maybe he’ll let you on as one and he can finally start taking breaks so… work here.”

 

“Do you have to run it by Ric or—“

 

“No! Trust me, he’ll want you here.” Josie smiles brightly, “it’ll be okay, Hope.”

 

“Jojo…” Hope breathes out. She’s at a loss at the prospect of maybe finally catching a break. “God, I could kiss you right now.” She laughs, expecting Josie to as well but when she looks at her, Josie’s just smiling with disappointment.  

 

“I’ll let dad know when we close and head home.” Josie says. “And I’ll see you tomorrow, maybe we can spar then.” She adds, getting up and getting ready to head out of the locker room when Hope grabs her hand to stop her.

 

“Josie,” Hope says, and the girl turns around and smiles softly at her. “Thank you, I really mean it.”

 

“No problem, Hope.” Josie replies, stepping back as she watches Hope stand up, she still hasn’t let go of her hand. “Anything for a friend.” She murmurs.

 

“What are you doing Saturday morning? It’s supposed to be a pretty day. Maybe we can go and do something?” Hope asks.

 

“Sure.” Josie smiles brightly. “It’s a date.” And then she stammers, “uh- I mean it’s- you know- not _actually—“_

 

_“_ No,” Hope interrupts, “It can be a date. I was planning on kissing you after anyways.” She informs her and squeezes her hand before dropping it and walking out of the locker room. Josie can’t contain her smile as she lets out and excited breath.

 

__ ___ 

 

Lizzie has to duck away quickly, when she hears footsteps walking out of the lockerroom, reflexively grabbing a rag and acting like she was dusting off a plaque the gym had earned for some tournament. Hope walks out, looking at her weirdly. 

 

"Why are you doing that?" She laughs to herself, crossing her arms. Lizzie narrows her eyes. 

 

"Why are you still here? We closed like twenty minutes ago." 

 

"You close at eleven. It's nine forty-five." Hope points out, glancing at a clock behind Lizzie. 

 

"Well, do you  _see_ anyone else here?" Lizzie shoots back. "I thought I would do some extra cleaning, why does it concern you?" 

 

Hope shrugs, looking over Lizzie. As much as she hates to admit it, being under the scrutiny of Hope's baby blue eyes makes her cheeks heat up. She swiftly turns away from the girl and goes on to cleaning... a crate full of boxing gloves. "Go home, Hope." She says. And listens for the pitter-patter of Hope's retreating steps. She turns around after she hears the gym doors close, and she lets out a breath she wasn't holding. "She's so annoying..." Lizzie mumbles to nobody but herself. 


	2. set fire to my own damn bed (cause i never wanna sleep again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hope and Josie are having the time of their lives, Lizzie's off having her worst.

"I can't believe you're actually hiring her!" Lizzie says, crossing her arms. Alaric looked over his newspaper to his daughter, and sighed. He set down the paper and took off his reading glasses. Lizzie had thrown an absolute fit last night when Josie had explained her plan, and he had approved it. Hope was in a tight spot, and she didn't have anyone. It would be wrong to not help her out. 

"She just needs some help, Lizzie, why is it so wrong?" Alaric asks. 

"Because it's  _Hope Mikaelson!_ " Lizzie all but shrieks. 

 

\-- -- 

“I think it’s cute,” Hope laughs, “You’re taller than me but you’re like _so tiny._ ”

Josie rolls her eyes, finishing wiping down the punching bag she was currently disinfecting. Hope was mopping the floor nearby. She had been working st the gym for s solid week now, and thankfully things were working out. With the next coming paycheck, Hope would have enough to finally move or if her fosters’ home. Good riddance. They planned on going on their date in two days. Hope was planning on taking Josie to the farmers market downtown. Maybe even the small karaoke place with the private rooms. Josie was bashful with her voice but it was beautiful. Hope would buy her album.

“How do you feel about record shops?” Hope asks casually, suddenly focused on the boxing glove she was wiping with a Lysol wipe. Josie pauses for a second, wondering why Hope would bring up such a random topic.

“I like them almost as much as I like you.” Josie decides, that’s the best answer. “I’ve been wanting this pastel pink player I saw in the window of that shop Penny’s, I think it’s called. But I’ve never been so I don’t know if it’s ridiculously expensive.” Josie shrugs. Hope nods, taking in the information.

“How’s the roommate hunt going?” Josie asks in return. Hope shrugs back.

“Rafael and his friend are looking for a third roommate but I don’t know if I wanna see _Lizzie_ that often.” Hope says, looking up at Josie with a smile. The twin rolls her eyes.

  
“Lizzie’s not _that_ bad, Hope.”

"I know," Hope admits, "But you have to admit-- even though you're her sister-- Lizzie can be sorta..." Hope stammers for her next words and Josie finishes for her. 

"A bitch. Yeah, Lizzie can be a bitch." Josie laughs, "But trust me once you really get to to know her, you'll love her." Josie adds, hoping to vouch on behalf of the  _good_ side of Lizzie that people rarely get to see. 

Hope just snorts at how far fetched that prospect sounds, "I guess I'll just have to wait and see for myself." 

_Loving Lizzie? You're out of your mind._

\-- 

Saturday morning was bright and sunny, but despite itself it was chilly. Something Josie wasn't prepared for as she and Hope walked down the streets designated for the farmer's market. Josie felt a shiver run through her and rubbed at her arms. "Jojo, are you cold?" Hope asks, already stripping off her leather jacket and pulling on Josie's own arms to put in on her. The remnants of Hope's body heat help warm her right back up, and it smells like her. Vanilla and coconut. 

"Thank you," Josie blushes, averting her eyes. Josie wraps it just a little tighter around herself.

"No problem." Hope shrugs, linking her finger's with Josie's as they walk. "Are you hungry?" 

that were safely "I could go for a crepe." Josie replies, leading the way to the small stand. They had been at the market for just over an hour, Josie had immediately become enamored with the vibe around the place, she'd probably spent around half of her paycheck on little trinkets that were fully stuffed into her canvas tote that Hope was chivalrously carrying. They were about to leave, Hope hadn't told her where they were going but she told her it would be fun. 

Hope pays for their crepes-- even after Josie's protests. "I asked you out on a date, Jojo. Not to protest against societal expectations." Hope laughs, slipping the five dollar bill back into Josie's hands. Josie huffs and eventually puts the money back in her wallet. Hope goes and gets their crepes when they call out their order. She happily hands it Josie, and giggles at the childlike joy in the girl's eyes. "You're really cute." Hope notes, then taking a lick of the strawberry ice cream in her crepe. 

With the chilly weather, Josie's cheeks were already rosey but coupled with the compliment her cheeks were now firmly red. "You're not too bad yourself, Mikaelson." She replies, taking a bite out of her own crepe. Hope laughs again, and grabs Josie's hands, heading back to her car. 

"Time for our next stop!" Hope says. Turning the Jeep's ignition on and backing out of the parking lot. 

 

\-- -- 

 

"Oh! The record shop!" Josie says excitedly, "I didn't think you remembered!" 

Hope scoffs, putting the truck in park. "Of course I remembered, Jojo." She replies, getting out of the car and meeting Josie on her side to open the door. Josie rolls her eyes when Hope jokingly bows before her. They walk hand in hand into the store and Josie immediately gravitates to the pastel pink record player she had told hope about. It was only two hundred dollars, but all Josie had on her was a hundred and twenty. She sighs, walking away and back towards Hope who furrows her perfectly sculpted brows. "Something wrong Jojo?" 

"The record player," Josie pouts sadly, "I don't have enough." She says. Hope frowns at the fact and stops leaning against a stack of records in a crate. 

"How much do you need?" 

"What? Hope, no." Josie tries to protest but Hope holds up her hand. 

"No, Josie. C'mon I mean I owe you anyways. You're the only reason I even have a paycheck right now." Hope replies, a soft smile on her face. She brushes the hair out of Josie face and puts on her best puppy eyes and any protest Josie had, falls dead on her tongue. (To be fair, even Hope's  _worst_ puppy eyes would've worked on Josie.) Hope walks over the record player on display and finds a box under it holding a brand new record player. "Wanna find something to play on this bad boy?" Hope asks, smiling. Josie can feel her heart skipping a beat. 

"The 1975 came out with some new stuff..." She suggests. Hope grins brightly. 

"I love the 1975." 

After pick out four new records they head to the counter, and Hope is surprised by who she sees behind it. "Landon?"

The boy behind the counter looks just as shocked, "Hope! Hey!" Hope sets their things down on the counter and smiles at him. 

"You guys know each other?" Josie asks and Hope nods. 

"Yeah! Landon and i used to live with the same foster." Hope informs Josie, then she turns back to Landon. "What're you doing in Mystic Falls?" Landon shrugs.

"I came because I actually found my cousin. She's like my only living relative." Landon says, "She actually runs this place." 

"She's Penny?" Josie asks. 

A voice speaks up from behind them, "My dad was really the only person who called me Penny." A girl says, waling behind the counter, carrying a crate of unorganized records. She turns around and smiles at Hope and Josie. 

Well. 

She smiles a little too long at Josie. Hope frowns, just a little. Then she turns back to Hope. "You're the mysterious Hope! Landon  _never_ shuts up about you." Landon's eyes widen. 

"Pen!" He protests, his cheeks turning hot, Hope and the girl laugh. She holds out her hand for a shake.

"I'm Penelope Park."  Hope shakes her hand and Penelope then turns to Josie. "And You're Josie Saltzman, right?" She asks. Josie nods. "I've seen you around." Penelope says, a small shrug and then a _wink_ Josie looks away and back to Hope. Maybe her cheeks aren't as red as she feels them burning. Hope looks at Penelope, a little unimpressed. But then she turns her attention back to Landon who was scanning their items. 

"Where are you living at out here? Maybe we can hang out later?" Hope asks. 

"Oh, I'm actually living with Penelope!" He replies, "She let me stay after I tracked her down." 

"Totally wasn't a huge risk on my life, or whatever." Penelope snorts from behind them, she had gone back to organize the records. "You know anyone who wants some roommates? We have a third bedroom that used to be a little gym for us but the complex actually built one so we converted back to a room." 

Josie's eyes widen, and she looks at Hope, happily. "Hope! Hope does! She's trying to move out of her foster's place and she needs a place!" 

Penelope smiles at Josie's enthusiasm and then looks back at Hope, "Can you cough up three hundred a month?" 

"Easily." Hope shrugs. Penelope grins then. 

"Perfect! Landon, check them out. And get their numbers. I'll text you the address and we'll go from there!" Penelope says, and then she's walking back to put the crate of records back in their spot. Hope hands Landon the cash and her number. Josie writes her's down and hands it to Hope to give to Landon. Then they're walking out of the store with Josie's new record player and records in hand. 

Once their settled in the car, Josie turns to Hope with a smile. "Well everything just feels like it's falling into place, huh." 

"Yeah." Hope smiles, she leans over the center console and brushes a few strands of hair from Josie's face, "I think you're kinda my lucky charm." Josie just giggles, and her eyes drift down to Hope's lips and just as she stats leaning in-- Her phone rings loudly. Josie flinches, accidentally knocking her forehead into Hope's. 

"Oh my God! Are you okay?!" Josie asks, pulling out her phone to see it's Lizzie calling, "I'm so sorry Hope. I-It was an accident." Hope laughs. 

"Well I was hoping so! Or else you're way of kissing is  _way_ different from mine. Are you gonna answer that?" She asks, looking down at the phone. Josie sighs and nods. 

"What, Lizzie? I told you I was going out with--" 

 _"R-Raf, he-he b-bro-broke up with-with me!"_ Lizzie sobs, her words cut off by hiccups and sniffles. 

"What? Liz where are you?" 

_"In- In the Lock--lockerroom."_

"Oh my God he broke up with you at work?!" Josie said, "Hang tight, we'll be over soon." She then hangs up. Turning to Hope, "I'm sorry I--." 

Hope shuts her up with a wave, "Don't worry Jojo. You need to make sure you're sister's okay." Josie smiles, melting at Hope's understanding. She reaches over and squeezes her hand. 

 

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you, I promise." 

 

\-- -- 

Hope wasn't sure if Lizzie would want her there. But when she and Josie walk into the gym holding hands, and Josie doesn't let go as they walk into the lockerroom, she figures it would be a dick move to leave now. Lizzie's sitting on a bench, her knees drawn up and she crying into her arms. Josie sighs, and rushes forward to comfort her twin, leaving Hope standing awkwardly. Josie wraps her arms around Lizzie and holds her as she shakes from the sobs. 

"What happened Liz?" Josie asks softly. 

 

\- - -

_Lizzie was working the morning by herself, because Josie was going out with the bane of her existence. She didn't really have a choice considering. The morning was slow, it was a nice day so surely people would rather be other things. Like she would rather be out with her boyfriend instead of working but whatever, Rafael said he was coming in today so he had that to look forward to. The morning creeps by slowly, Lizzie almost wants to claw off her skin from the boredom. Her dad was in the office, she pretty sure he's talking to Emma, his new girlfriend, and the most activity the gym had seen all day was a few people coming in to hit a bag or spar for an hour and then leave._

_She's restocking the snack bar when she hears the gym doors open. She turns and smiles to greet whoever it is, but her fake smile turns into a pure one when she sees its Rafael._

_"Babe." She smiles, walking to meet him halfway and hug him. She places a kiss on his cheek and frowns when she notices his stoic expression. "Babe?"_

_"Lizzie," He sighs, grabbing her hand and leading her over to a couch in the small lounge area. "I- um, I gotta talk to you." He says, and her stomach drops, as does her smile. Rafael runs his hands over his face and groans. Despite the sickening feeling in her stomach, she reaches over and squeezes his shoulder to comfort him, her hand going to run up and down his back._

_"Raf, what's going on?" Lizzie asked, "You know you can tell me anything." Rafael groans out again and finally looks back up at her. He takes the hand that was rubbing his back and holds it in both of his, he sighs. Clearly whatever he needs to talk about is eating him inside._

_"Lizzie... I can't do this anymore." He says, "I can't be with you anymore."  Lizzie pulls away._

_"What? What are you talking about?" She asks, looking almost affronted. Rafael looks down at his shoes._

_"I'm breaking up with you Lizzie. I-I... I have feelings for someone else." He finally admits, looking sorrowful._

_"W-what?" Lizzie asks, more rhetorically this time, she's in shock._

_"I have feelings for someone else." Rafael says, he still can't look her in the eyes._

_"Who?" Lizzie asks, she's defeated at this point, her throat is burning and she's blinking away tears rapidly, but she won't let Rafael see her cry._

_"J-Josie." He says, and Lizzie completely recoils._

_"Josie?! You're dumping me for my **sister**?!" She scoffs. "Un-fucking-believable." _

_"L-Look I didn't mean for this to happen! It-It just did. I don't know when or-or how but I have feelings for her, Lizzie, like **deep** feelings." He informs her, although he knows how much she'd rather not know. Lizzie scoffs, running a hand through her hair and breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth. _

_"Well you and you're deep feelings are gonna be hurt. She's going out with Hope." Lizzie laughs, it's bitter. Rafael looks even more sorrowful than when he walked in._

_"Oh."_

_"yeah," Lizzie scoffs, getting up from the couch, " Oh." She mocks, before walking away and into the lockerroom where she finally breaks down._

 

\- - -

"Lizzie..." Josie starts, "I don't know why Raf would even think that I-" 

"Just don't, Josie." Lizzie croaks, wiping at her face. "You were probably just too perfect." Lizzie spits out, venom spewing from her words. Josie flinches unknowingly, Hope tenses. She wasn't sure she wanted to be here for this. "Perfect little Josie, stealing  _everyone's_ hearts." Lizzie glances at Hope, "Be careful, before you get hurt too." Hope just looks away, uncomfortable with the situation. 

"Lizzie--" Josie tries again. 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, "Just stop, Josie." Lizzie says, getting up from the bench and getting past Hope to exit the lockerroom. "I'm going home." Lizzie mutters. 

After Lizzie is gone, Hope spares a glance at Josie, she looks defeated and confused. Hope's heart aches for her. 

"Are you okay?" Hope asks, going to sit with Josie. Josie shrugs, going to rest her head on Hope's shoulder. 

"I'm gonna kill Rafael." Josie says, "Well-- I won't, but I want to." 

"Yeah, me too." Hope mutters. 

 

The cogwheels in her head are turning already. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) i hope u enjoyed! the ending kinda sets up the whole hizzie plot and thus brings us into the Mess lol. So, how did we like the hosie date and how do we feel about ms penelope park?  
> I'll (hopefully) update soon.  
> I made a Twitter! @unrequitedposie if ur a Cool Kid :)  
> 


	3. I just complicate it (when I say too much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a thing. 
> 
> Hope doesn’t want to call it a thing but it is. It’s a thing.

Things at the gym were… tense so to speak. Lizzie wasn’t talking to Josie, and Josie was so hurt by it that she wasn’t talking to Hope while she was trying to fix things. Hope understood, Josie and Lizzie were a packaged deal. And neither could function when there was a rift between them. So the last couple days for Hope has just been, work, and moving into her new apartment with her shiny new roommates. Landon and Penelope had helped a lot with getting her stuff out of her foster parent’s home, it felt like bliss when she was finally able to tell them to fuck off without repercussion. She had been wanting to invite Josie over but seeing as the girl’s hand were full with doing damage control, she hadn’t the opportunity. 

 

Lizzie was the only person in the gym right now, besides herself. Josie had a big test coming up at school so she needed the day off to study. Lizzie wasn’t shy about voice her discontent with Hope being her only company. 

 

“I’d honestly rather be with Josie right now.” Lizzie had scoffed. 

 

They were setting up for the morning, stocking the snack bar and cleaning bathrooms. When all was said and done, Hope put on some gloves and began pummeling a punching bag. 

 

Lizzie rolled her eyes, “I know it’s like your  _ thing _ but isn’t that an after work hours activity?”

 

Hope shrugs, not stopping her fists as she replied, “No harm, no foul.” She said, “Besides all work no play makes Hope a dull girl!” 

 

“Right,” Lizzie agreed sarcastically, “Because you’re so vibrant all the time.” 

 

Hope sighed and turned away from the now swinging 100 pound sandbag. “What’s your problem Saltzman? Are you still mad at Josie, this wasn’t something she could just  _ do _ . She would never want to hurt you.” 

 

Lizzie scoffs, crossing her arms and making her way to the mat, “She homewrecked my relationship!” 

 

“It’s not like she even  _ did _ anything with Rafael, he developed feelings while barely knowing her. You’re relationship wasn’t wrecked, it had shitty foundation.” 

 

“Shut up!” Lizzie said, shoving Hope aside. 

 

“Look Lizard, just cause you’re my boss’s daughter doesn’t mean I won’t pummel you to shit if you put your hands on me without permission again.” Hope warns. Lizzie laughs bitterly, and then she grabs a pair of gloves. 

 

“Fine then— lets spar.” She offers, “Wrap me up.” She tosses the wrapping material to Hope and the girl reluctantly grabs her hand and starts the wrapping process. 

 

“I’m gonna kick your ass, Lizzie.” Hope warns. “But I’ll entertain you because you obviously have some steam you need to blow off. She moves onto Lizzie other hand. “Your hands are really soft.” She notes. Lizzie shrugs. 

 

“I spend most of my time at Bath and Body Works.” 

 

Hope chuckles a little at that and Lizzie steals the moment to take in how Hope looks when she’s happy. “All done,” Hope murmurs, “Glove up, Saltzman.” 

 

Lizzie straps on her gloves and kicks off her shoes. As formality, Lizzie and Hope touch gloves and then it’s off to the races. 

 

“Cmon Saltzman! You’re the angry one here, let’s have a go!” Hope taunts, she has that annoying smirk on her face. It makes Lizzie feel a lot of things,  _ but mostly  _ angry. 

 

Lizzie thrusts out a punch, which Hope immediately blocks. Hope lets out a light laugh. “Surely you can do better than that.” She says. 

 

Lizzie grunts out as she throws a stronger punch, aimed at Hope's face. “Hey! That’s my most prized possession here!” Hope says, although she effectively blocked it. 

 

This time, Lizzie doesn’t stop her assault, throwing jab after jab without a hesitation. Hope smiles,  _ there we go! _

 

While Lizzie is busy punching, Hope blocks. Lizzie’s angry, and Hope feels too bad for her to actually fight back. In the midsts of her punching, lizzie frowns. Hope is taking it easy on her, she doesn’t want to be taken  _ easy.  _ Suddenly, she shoves at Hope, catching the girl off guard.

 

“Stop fucking around Hope! I thought we were fighting!” Lizzie growls. Hope lets out a breath, rolling her eyes. 

 

“Fine,” Hope says. “We’re fighting, not just boxing.” 

 

“Fine.” Lizzie quips, throwing off her gloves. Hope raises her eyebrows, and throws hers off too. 

 

“I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into Saltzman.” Hope says, Lizzie scoffs. 

 

“Um, hello? My dad literally taught you everything you know?” Lizzie says, and she effectively dodges a punch Hope throws. “No fair you didn’t say we were starting!” It was a narrow miss, “And back the fuck off my face.” 

 

“Sorry, forgot that was your moneymaker.” Hope snickers, and she blocks Lizzie’s incoming fist with her forearm. 

 

“Rafael is in the hospital.” Lizzie says. Throwing another punch and a kick in Hopes direction, it’s all effectively blocked. “He was jumped, apparently.”

 

“Really now?” Hope hums, acting nonchalant. She throws a punch Lizzie’s way, but purposely missed it. Lizzie didn’t train as often— or at all— like her. 

 

“He could press charges.” Lizzie replies, also acting like it was just any normal gossip, she sends a look into Hopes eyes over her hands that’re blocking her face. Hope shrugs. 

 

“If he thinks he didn’t deserve it, then maybe he should.” Hope says, and then she grunts, throwing a punch, Lizzie’s distracted dodging it, so she she has the opportunity to side sweep and knock Lizzie down. Lizzie’s back hits the mat with an “oof” and Hope pounces on her before Lizzie can get back up. 

 

Lizzie tried to push her off, but Hope secures her wrists in her own hands above the blonde’s head. 

 

Hope smirks. 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. 

 

“Not too shabby, Saltzman.” Hope laughs, She’s panting trying to catch her breath. 

 

“I guess maybe you do have potential, or whatever.” Lizzie retorts, her chest moving rapidly. Hope just chuckles, looking down at Lizzie’s flushed face. However, it only gets redder the longer Hopes eyes are on her. 

 

“You alright, Saltzman? Getting a little red in the face there.” Hope asks, tilting her head, that annoying smirk still on her face. 

 

Hope readjusts her hands, her left hand securely gripping both of Lizzie’s wrists and her right moves to brush a strand of hair away from Lizzie’s forehead. The moment is quiet. And as much as Lizzie hates to admit it, it’s tense. A charge of… something, floating between them. 

 

Opting to avoid whatever it was, Lizzie took the opportunity to catch Hope off guard. Within seconds flat, Hope is the one on her back and Lizzie is smugly straddling her waist, keeping her pinned. Hope lets out a defeated breath and smiles up at Lizzie. It’s not a teasing smirk, or a condescending grin. It’s a true and through amused smile. 

 

Hope is really pretty when she smiles. 

 

(Even when it  _ is _ a condescending grin but Lizzie isn’t really ready to admit that.) 

 

Hope shakes her hands out on Lizzie’s grip and puts them behind her head, resting comfortably. 

 

“Are you gonna get up or are you too pretty to do any of the actual work?” She asks. 

 

“I’m too pretty.” Lizzie responds without missing a beat. 

 

It seems to be the answer Hope was looking for. She grins, mischievously, before placing her hands on Lizzie’s waist and  _ launching _ her to the other side of the mat. “Alrighty then!” Hope says, standing up and dusting off her athletic leggings. 

 

Laying with her face pressed against the cushioned mat, Lizzie scowls, before picking herself up. “You suck.” She glares at Hope. 

 

The brown haired girl just laughs. 

 

— —

 

It becomes a thing. 

 

Hope doesn’t want to call it a  _ thing _ but it is. It’s a thing. 

 

_ Lizard Saltzman: Are you ready to ThrowDown  _

 

Hope rolls her eyes at that before responding. 

 

—  _ an excuse to kick your ass again? Nothing brings me more joy. It’s better than sex.  _

 

A reply comes in within minutes. 

 

_ Lizard Saltzman: you know what’s better than just sex? sex w me  _

 

Hope practically chokes on the sweet tea she was drinking, almost spraying it all over Landon and Penelope who were sitting across from her at the little cafe they were eating at. 

 

_ Lizard Saltzman: MG SENT THAT OH MY GOD BYE IM GOING TO KILL HIM _

 

Hope is still hacking up her lungs, by which is now concerning her roommates. 

 

“You alright there, killer?” Penelope asks, looking at Hope from just above the rim of her thin sunglasses. 

 

Those obnoxious sunglasses. What was the point of them if they were too small to even cover your eyes? Fashion, Penelope had said. But  _ really? _

 

Hope clears her throat once for good measure and shoots her concerned roommates a thumbs up. She then glances down at her phone, How does she respond? Does she ignore it, does she reply to it? 

 

She’ll go with ignore. 

 

—  _ I’ll be at the gym at 3 if ur not too busy murdering  _

 

That sounded… neutral enough. 

 

— — 

 

“MG what the fuck?!” Lizzie shouted. Her friend just snickered from the kitchen where he was making himself a sandwich. “You come into my humble abode and  _ disrespect  _ me like this?” She huffs. 

 

“Cmon, Lizzie, you’ve had the hots for Hope ever since she started going to your dad's gym… four years ago.” MG stated, giving her an unimpressed look. Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

 

“It doesn’t  _ matter _ . She’s got something going on with Josie, I think. I don’t know and at this point I’m too afraid to ask because Josie is barely around anymore.” Lizzie replies, “I still don’t know how to apologize.” 

 

MG nods, signaling his listening, as he takes a bite of his sandwich. “Maybe you can brainstorm with Hope… over some dinner, on a date.” 

 

“MG—“ Lizzie starts, but then she’s cut off by Josie walking into the kitchen. “Oh, Josie. Hi.” She says. Josie sends her a polite smile, she grabs an apple and then is back off to her room. 

 

“See?” Lizzie says, pointing her hand in the direction Josie left. She sighs, looking at the clock. It was 2:45. “I gotta go,” She says. “Maybe you can talk to Josie? Please?” MG nods and waves her off, practically pushing her out the door. 

 

— — 

 

The gym was closing early today. It was Labor Day or something. Some stupid trivial holiday. Lizzie was going to meet up with Josie and her dad, along with his girlfriend, at the lake for some big barbecue. When she walks into the gym, Hope is already wrapped up, seems like she’s gotten a head start considering she was currently beating a punching bag to shit. Lizzie hung back for a second. Watching how the muscles in Hope’s back tensed and relaxed. 

 

She was clearly working through some things, Lizzie didn’t know if it was wise to stop her. 

 

But she did anyways. 

 

“Did you just invite me here to watch you?” Lizzie asks, loud enough that Hope can hear it over her fists pounding the punching bag. At the sound of her voice, Hope’s fists cease their attack. Hope turns around, and offers Lizzie a smile. 

 

“I guess that just depends if you’re liking what you see.” Hope quips back, grabbing the wrapping tape from the ground and pulling Lizzie’s hand into her own. 

 

“I know how to do that now.” Lizzie says. Hope shrugs. 

 

“I like doing it.” Is all Hope says back. Lizzie doesn’t respond, she just watched silently as Hope’s fingers work deftly on wrapping her hands securely. 

 

_ I wonder how well she does  _ other _ things with her fingers.  _ Lizzie’s eyebrows raise as the thought passes through. Hope chuckles, “What’s So surprising, Saltzman?” She asks. Lizzie flushes, because she doesn’t want to supply Hope with an answer. 

 

“Oh… just, you know, things.” Lizzie says vaguely. 

 

Although Hope looks like she wants to push for more, she settles on the answer. “Right, well… let's get a move on then. I’m supposed to meet Josie at the lake later.”

 

“Really?” Lizzie asks, and Hope nods. 

 

“Yeah, we haven’t really spent that much time together lately.” Hope says. She throws a pair of gloves to Lizzie, her reflexes are slow to catch them, and she stumbles, right into Hope. 

 

The girl’s hand reaches to her waist to steady her. “You alright, Lizard? I’ve put plenty of people in the hospital but I won’t take the fall for you collapsing and getting a concussion.” Hope teases. Lizzie rolls her eyes. 

 

_ Right, she’s annoying. I almost forgot.  _

 

“Let’s go.” Lizzie says, putting her hands up in a defensive position. 

 

“As you wish.” Hope replies. 

 

The spar is relatively silent. Besides the occasional grunt or sound of impact as they effectively fight each other around the padded mat of the open floor arena. It feels intense, Lizzie’s not sure what to think about it. The tension is thick. 

 

The spar also ends relatively quickly. Lizzie’s fist misses Hope and the brown haired girl uses the momentum to  _ flip _ Lizzie over onto her back and then Hope is on top of her again. Smiling, just like the last  _ five times _ she’s won. 

 

“You’re getting better.” Hope says, laughing softly. Lizzie grunts as she sits up. Hope doesn’t bother moving. They’re nose to nose now. Lizzie is sporting her signature scowl that always accompanies her when she’s dealing with Hope. “Not good enough to beat me though,” Hope tsks. 

 

“You’re so annoying.” Lizzie mutters. 

 

“Obviously not annoying enough if you keep meeting me to spar.” 

 

“Spar with Josie then.” Lizzie retorts, looking away from hope and to the small pattern on the mat. Hope goes silent at that. 

 

“Josie’s not gonna be spar material.” Hope replies, “She doesn’t have the anger for it. You do though. It’s why you’re  _ effective _ .” 

 

Lizzie looked back up at Hope, leaning back against her hands, “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever been better at something than Josie.” She laughs. 

 

“Josie thinks the world of you.” Hope says, “You should cut her some slack.” 

 

Lizzie nods. She wants to leave, to escape this conversation, but Hope’s a weight that’s both trapping her, and safely encasing her. “It’s hard sometimes. It feels like… like she gets everything I want. She doesn’t even have to work for it.” Lizzie says, her eyes drifting back to Hope. 

 

From Hope’s facial expression, she doesn’t seem to understand.

 

Maybe it’s better that way. 

 

Lizzie decides to cut the conversation short. She places her hands on Hope’s thighs, and pats them. 

 

“Up and away, Mikaelson. I have places to be.” She’s back to her usual light and annoyed tone. 

 

“Yeah…” Hope says softly, she stands up, and holds out a hand for Lizzie to grab and pulls her up. “Good things, they come to those who wait, Lizzie.” Hope adds, “Whatever it is, that you want. If it’s meant to be, it’ll come to you.” 

 

Lizzie takes the advice with a grain of salt. She nods, bids Hope goodbye, and then make her way back to her car. 

 

Her head tilts and leans back against the car seat and she groans loudly.

 

_ “Fucking Hope Mikaelson.”  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on Twitter @unrequitedposie!! lmk if u liked it 😌 into The Mess we go. How feeling now? Hosie? Hizzie? Not even I know lol.


	4. i over-communicate (and feel too much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a kiss, a spar and a revelation.

The Mystic Falls Labor Day Barbecue was in full swing.

 

It was on the lakefront of the Salvatore University, both Saltzman twins and Hope were enrolled. The most significant thing about the whole university was the lakefront property. A beautiful expands of water that went on for miles. There were several huge grills, a sand volleyball court, and of course a floating diving platform in the middle of the lake.

 

Hope was sitting out, waiting for Josie to turn up.

 

After she had went home to gather a reluctant Penelope and Landon to join her in the festivities, Josie had texted her saying that she was running later than expected. Something about helping Lizzie finish getting ready. Hope smiled.

 

Maybe Lizzie took her advice and finally let Josie catch a break.

 

_Jojo: on my way! Meet me by our spot?_

 

— _sure thing jojo :)_

 

Hope gets up from the park bench, and stretches before turning to make her way to the secluded area where she and Josie likes to sit and talk and have their little study sessions.

 

“Where are you off to, Hoho?” Penelope asks, she’s laying on a towel in the sun, in a bright red bikini. _Suns out buns out_ , she said, but what the fuck does that really mean?

 

“Penelope, I will literally let you call me _anything else except that_.” Hope punctuated, “And I’m going to meet Josie.”

 

“Saltzy gal.” Penelope mumbles, Hope gives her a weird look. Why is this girl so… _special._ That was putting it nicely.  “Have fun with your lover.” Penelope says, raising her glass of champagne— _where did she get champagne?!_ — and then taking a long sip of it. Hope doesn’t bother responding, before trekking her way up to the secluded, rocky area. When she arrives, there’s a blanket set out, along with a picnic basket and Josie, wearing a yellow Salvatore School shirt and jean shorts.

 

“Hey Jojo.” Hope smiles brightly.

 

“Hey,” Josie responds softly, and then she clears her throat, extends her arm and waves classily at the set up in between them. “Welcome to _la picnic_.” Josie says, a posh French accent— she completely butchers it but Hope is too endeared to care. “Lizzie helped me set it up,” she informs, “I’m sorry I haven’t been around much.” She finished, grabbing Hope’s hand and guiding her to sit down on the soft felt blanket.

 

“Jojo,” Hope smiles, “You didn’t have to do this.. it’s really cute though. Thank you.”

 

Josie nods and then turns to the picnic basket. “For our main course we have…. subway sandwiches! And for dessert we have we have chocolate ice cream cones!”

 

“Well you didn’t tell me you were preparing a royal _feast_ ,” Hope jokes, looking shocked. “How are we going to finish all this food?” Josie just giggles, and takes out the sandwiches and hands Hope her usual. Chicken with honey mustard, bacon, cheddar cheese and spinach on a flatbread. “Thank you,” Hope hums happily, unwrapping the sandwich. “Oh! How was your test?”

 

“My te-? Oh! Yeah! It was really um, _easy._ It was like I’d taken it before or something.” Josie laughs. Hope nods, “How’s the new place? I’ve been meaning to go by.”

 

“It’s great.” Hope says, “Ten times better than living somewhere where I wasn’t wanted. I also had to teach Penelope how to use a washer and dryer, you should’ve been there. She was paying sixty dollars every week to get her clothes dry cleaned.”

 

Josie laughs at that, “Yeah Penelope seems like that type of person.”

 

They eat in relative silence after that, until Josie breaks out the ice cream cones and hands one to Hope.

 

“So,” Josie starts, “Did you hear about Rafael being in the hospital? They said he got jumped. Broke her wrist _and_ his arm.”

 

“Yeah,” Hope said, nonchalantly licking at her ice cream cone, “I’m sure they got his face pretty good.”

 

“ _They?_ ” Josie asked coyly, “So you’re telling me it _wasn’t_ you?” There’s a knowing smile on her face, Hope just takes an interest in the blanket.

 

“I mean… if _I_ did do it. I had good reason too.”

 

Josie lets out a soft chuckle, “Reason being?”

 

“You.” Hope replies shyly, looking into Josie’s eyes. “He hurt you, and Lizzie. Besides what he did was so fucked up. And you’re too nice to kick anybody’s ass.” Hope admits, knocking her shoulder with Josie’s playfully. Josie just laughs.

 

“Well, if it _was_ you, thank you.” Josie said, “Nothing brought me greater joy than seeing him walking around with an ugly army green cast.” She snickers, Hope laughs.

 

“Maybe you do have an evil side after all, Saltzman.”

 

“I think evils a bit of a stretch. I’m just strongly in favor of karma.” Josie defends herself softly, having finished her ice scream she turns to Hope. “Ready to join the festivities?”

 

“Sounds good. Maybe Pen still has some champagne.” Hope says, turning to smile at Josie. “Oh, Jo– you got a little something—“ Hope mutters, bringing her thumb to brush at the corner of Josie’s mouth, where a smudge of chocolate was. Josie blushes, and Hope is sporting a soft smile.

 

“Thanks.” Josie murmurs. Hope nods, but only moves her hand from the corner of Josie’s mouth, to cupping her cheek.

 

“Mhm,” Hope replies mindlessly, her eyes trained on Josie’s lips. _They look so soft…_

The air around them shifts. Despite being surrounded by trees galore, the air around is diminishing. Josie takes notice in Hope's now soft demeanor and smiles. Leaning forward, she presses a soft sweet kiss onto Hope's mouth. The older girl kisses her back enthusiastically, spurring on a deeper, more passionate kiss. Josie groans softly, her hands coming to cup Hope's jaw and tangle in the hairs at the nape of her neck. Hope lets out a small breath, when the pull away, looking into Josie's eyes she smiles. Josie smiles back. "Maybe-- Maybe we could stay here? Just a little while longer," Hope persuades (although it doesn't take much for Josie to agree). 

Josie nods, her one hand going to rest on the back of Hope's neck, and the other at her shoulder bringing her back for another, deeper kiss. Hope grins into it, softly guiding Josie to lay out on the blanket. 

 

\-- -- -- 

Lizzie is... miserable, and that was putting it plainly. 

She had taken Hope's advice, about cutting Josie some slack, so when she got home and saw Josie running around their house like a madwoman, she inquired. 

_"I'm setting up a surprise date for Hope." Josie has said briskly._

_"Oh," Lizzie said, "Do you, um, need help?" She asks. Josie pauses her running around and she sighs._

_"Actually, I would really appreciate that." Josie smiles at Lizzie, "I have most of the stuff, I could use your help with the set up." Josie asks, and Lizzie nods, picking up a rolled up blanket and picnic basket._

_"How was your meet up with Rafael?" Josie asks, casually, with her walking in front of Lizzie, she doesn't see the confused look on her face._

_But then she remembers, she lied about meeting up with Hope, saying she and Rafael were trying to reconcile._

_"Oh, yeah! It went okay. He's still pretty banged up..." She lies through her teeth, "Do you know who did it?"_

_Josie shrugs, opening the trunk of her shiny red 4Runner, "I have an inkling or two." She says, "Are you gonna get back together?"_

_"No." Lizzie replies, shutting the trunk and heading to the passenger seat of the car, "I've, um, been having emotional revelations of my own. Besides-- I don't want to be the person someone settles for." Josie nods gently, and reaches over the console to grip Lizzie's hand._

_"You're not. Someone out there is striving for you, Lizzie."_

_"I'm not so sure about that," Lizzie mutters, "But thank you."_

 

So now Hope and Josie were out on a cute little date and Lizzie was stuck sitting by Penelope and Landon. Landon, kept awkwardly trying to start conversation and Penelope kept offering her alcohol, too buzzed to remember the other  _fifty_ times Lizzie said no.   
  


"So, uh, did you know that Labor Day--" 

"Landon, for the love of god, can you just sit there and eat your popsicle." Lizzie groaned into her hands. Landon pursed his lips, nodded and then turned to Penelope. 

"So, Pen, did you know that Labor Day--" 

 

"Oh my God." Lizzie groaned, standing up and dusting off her legs. "I'm gonna go find Josie." She said to Alaric before stomping her way back to where she helped Josie set everything up. She pushes past tree branches and has to leap over fallen logs and trash (people need to recycle better).  Finally at the clearing, she walks through a thick of tree branches before stumbling into the small rocky platform, "Hey Jos- Oh gross!" Lizzie shrieks. Hope and Josie pull apart, Hope quickly and awkwardly taking her hand out from under Josie's shirt and wiping at her mouth with her thumb. "Jesus, horndogs, you couldn't I don't know,  _not_ desecrate school grounds?!" 

Josie just rolls her eyes, fixing her shirt and standing, also then helping Hope up and readjusting her hair, smiling down at Hope endearingly. Then Josie, turns to Lizzie, "What's up?" She asked. Lizzie takes her eyes off of Hope, who wouldn't meet her gaze and then turned back to Josie, who was tangling her fingers with Hope's. 

"Uh, they brought out jetski's, you always said you wanted to try." Lizzie murmured, and Josie gave her a confused look. 

"You came all the way over here to tell me that?" 

"I might've also been on the verge of murdering Landon." Lizzie admits, crossing her arms and flicking her hair out of her face. Josie laughed, linking her arm with Lizzie and dramatcially flaring her arm out. 

"To the jetski's!" Josie giggles. 

"Aren't you gonna pick up the blanket?" Lizzie asked, as Josie began walking the way back to the barbecue. 

"Me and Hope will come back for it." Josie hums, glancing back to see Hope trekking along behind them, stuck in her own thoughts. 

\-- -- -- 

Josie isn't working again. So it's just Hope and Lizzy awkwardly dancing around each other the entire night until closing. Lizzie was pissed about something, Hope didn't know what and no matter how bad she wanted to know, she didn't have the time to try and pry it out of the girl who had made it clear she didn't enjoy Hope's company time and time again. 

They're just finishing the last of the closing chores, when Lizzie locks the front door and turns to Hope, who was sitting down on the couch in the lounge area. "What are you doing?" Hope looked up with her eyebrow raised and a confused look on her face. 

"Uh, texting Josie?" Hope said, wondering if it was an acceptable answer. 

"I thought we were gonna spar." Lizzie said, "Kinda has become a thing." 

Hope shrugged, "You look like you need it I guess." She replied, hopping off the couch and to the small cabinet that held the wrapping tape. After finishing with her own, she moved on to Lizzie's hands. Taking extra time to make sure that Lizzie's hands were done securely. (totally not to just have in Lizzie's hand in her own.) They walk towards the mat and Hope ponders, "What's on your mind, Lizard?" Lizzie rolls her eyes, throwing a jab Hope's way. 

"I don't want to talk about it." Lizzie grumbles, throwing another punch that Hope stops with her hand, and then effectively kicks Lizzie off her feet to fall on the mat, Hope looks down at her with an amused grin. Lizzie groans, jumping back up and throwing alternating jabs in a quick succession.  She's going at an almost supernatural speed, Hope actually has a difficult time keeping up. But it's a challenge and Hope always finishes a challenge.  

"Saltzman," Hope warns, grunting at the impact of Lizzie's punches," Lizzie!" She shouts, quickly stopping both of Lizzie's arms, although the girl still tries to fight her through the restraint. Hope guides them back until Lizzie's back is pressed up against the wall and she can't move her arms between them. Hope's brows are furrowed, with the force of keeping Lizzie contained and also trying to figure out what was wrong with her. "Lizzie, what the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Lizzie tries to shove her away but Hope doesn't budge, she can't think coherently with her so close. "Why do you care?" Lizzie grunts, "Fucking let me go Hope!" 

"No!" Hope replies, "What's wrong?" 

"Why--" Lizzie keeps trying to shove Hope away after every word she utters, "Do-- you-- care--!" 

"Because I care about you Lizzie!" Hope says, "Can you not connect the fucking dots?!" 

Lizzie stops struggling after Hope's words ring out in the empty gym. "You..." Lizzie takes in a harsh breath, " _You're_ the problem, Mikaelson." 

"Well, what the fuck does that mean?!" Hope says, finally lIetting Lizzie's hands go, "Look, Saltzman, I've been staying out of your way this  _entire_ time, in fact the only time that I'm not is when--" Hope gets cut off. 

With the wrapping tape covering her palms, Hope's not so sure if Lizzie's hands are as soft on her cheeks as they are when they're in her own hands. What she does know though, is that Lizzie's lips are  _very_ soft against her own. 

It's not a sweet kiss however. Lizzie's dull nails are digging in to the skin of Hope's neck as they're lips meet in an eager kiss, Hope's own hands are pulling Lizzie even closer, one arm wrapping around the blonde girl's waist and her other hand tangling tightly in her blonde locks to keep her near as possible. It's an almost vicious display of exactly what the two girls feel for each other. Lizzie drives Hope crazy, and Hope gets under Lizzie's skin for various other reasons than what the eye can see. (Except 'the eye' can totally see it, if the eye were real, it'd be rolling right now.) 

Hope pulls away first, although she stutters and almost dives back in. Her eyes are wide, and now instead of trying to catch her breath from sparring she trying to catch it from kissing  _Lizzie fucking Saltzman_. Lizzie opens her eyes cautiously, trying to gauge Hope's reaction. 

"Hope-" 

"Are you really that  _evil_?" Hope scoffs, cutting her off. 

"W-What?" Lizzie's in a daze, she's confused. 

"Are you just doing all of this to get back at Josie? Is this some long-con revenge scheme, Lizzie?" Hope says, wiping at her mouth and backing away from the older twin. "I can't believe you." 

"Wait, Hope--" Lizzie calls out, she tries to reach for Hope's hand to pull her back but Hope shakes off her hand and grabs her bag and phone. 

"I'm not going to tell Josie about this." Hope mutters, "We can talk about this later-- way later." 

"Hope!" Lizzie shouts, "You can't just  _leave_!" 

Hope sighs and turns around, she looks furious. "What the fuck do you want me to say, Lizzie, huh?! You can't-- You can't fucking kiss me and act all fucking nonchalant a second later. You  _know_ I'm with Josie, so what other ulterior motive do you have than fucking that up?" 

Lizzie sighs, "I'm not-- I wouldn't do that to Josie, I love her." Lizzie starts, "I don't know why I did that." 

Except she knows exactly why she did it. Hope was too...  _everything._ From the day Lizzie laid eyes on her Hope Mikaelson had found a way to raise her heart rate and get under her skin. She was an irresistible aura that was also unescapable, and Lizzie  _tried_. When Josie started showing an interest in Hope, Lizzie did everything she could to stay away from her. Acting like a bitch was her last line of defense when it became apparent that Hope wasn't going anywhere. Lizzie thought with a bitchy personality that Hope would release a side of her that she'd find unattractive and thus her attraction for the girl would end. But Hope was smart, cunning even, she never bit back at Lizzie with the same fervor. Furthermore infuriating Lizzie until her aggressive  _hate_ for Hope became an aggressive subduing of her real feelings. 

Hope scanned Lizzie's face, her face showed nothing but remorse. She sighed, running her hands through her hair before walking closer to the girl she had quite literally just tried to run away from.

"Why didn't you kiss me sooner?" Hope asked softly, cupping Lizzie's cheeks to guide her eyes back to Hope's own baby blues. 

"What?" Lizzie asks, her eyes following Hope's hands after they leave her face. 

"Say I believe you, that you wouldn't hurt Josie like that. Why didn't you kiss me sooner?" Hope repeated, Lizzie looked away and shrugged. 

"You're Hope Mikaelson," Lizzie replies, "You push everyone away, I didn't -- I didn't expect you to let Josie in." 

Hope is quiet for a moment, and then she nods. With that, she turns away and starts heading for the door. 

"I'll see you later, Lizzie." 

When the door closes, and Lizzie is left alone, she lets her body sink to the floor of the gym and she cries. 

\-- -- 

It's nearing midnight when Josie knocks on her door. 

"Hey," Josie smiles, her eyes flitting over Hope's face, she frowns. "Are you okay?" 

Hope grips her by her waist and pulls her into her bedroom, shutting the door behind them softly. "I'm better now." Hope murmurs, kissing Josie softly, and then again, but deeper. Josie moans softly into the kiss, her hands coming to tangle into Hope's loosely hanging hair and she lets Hope guide her onto the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i wasn't feeling this chapter as much for some reason but the next one will be better lol  
> lmk ur thoughts   
> talk to me on twitter @unrequitedposie


	5. it's so confusing (but never amusing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a fire, a confession and more complications.

It was two in the morning when the police knocked on the front door of the Saltzman residence. Alaric, donned in his fluffy blue rob, opened the door trying to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

 

“Alaric Saltzman?” A police officer asked. Being a father, Alaric immediately thought the worst.

 

“What’s wrong officer?” He asked, preparing for news that would break his heart.

 

“There’s been a break in… and a fire. At your gym.”

 

 _Oh._ Well that happened to break his heart just as much.

— —

 

The sun was shining through Hope’s sheer white curtains, painting her comforter, and Josie’s skin in the pretty morning light. It was also shining right into Hope’s face, which was fucking annoying. Hope groaned as she moved to stretch. Carefully sliding her arm out from under Josie’s body she sat up in the bed, glanced down at Josie’s sleeping form and smiled. She hopped out of bed, slipping on her purple baggy sweatpants and going to brush her teeth, she headed out of the room. She was met with Penelope and Landon sitting at the kitchen breakfast bar looking devastated.

 

“Thank _fuck_ ,” Penelope groaned, “We’ve been starving for like, six hours.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes, turning to the fridge and pulling out milk and eggs, she turned to the pantry and grabbed the box of pancake mix. “It’s literally nine o’clock, you didn’t blow away with the wind.”

 

“Do you think anyone actually has?” Landon asks, sipping his orange juice juice box, “I mean it came from _somewhere_ right?” Penelope raises her brows like she’d never thought of it and they dive into a deep conversation. _Yeah they’re_ **_definitely_ ** _related._

 

Hope tunes them out as she prepares the pancake batter, she grabs the strawberries and blueberries out from the fridge and mixes them in before turning on the stove and pouring some of the mix into the pan, waiting patiently before flipping it over.

 

She loses time with flipping the pancakes, her mind racing with what she was supposed to do about the situation with Lizzie.

 

Not even two days ago was she out with Josie kissing her without a care in the world, and now she’s dealing with Lizzie who might have feelings for her? It was too much, too early. She’d have to talk to Josie eventually. They weren’t _official_ but Hope didn’t want to be with anybody else, and she was sure Josie wasn’t seeing anybody else. But regardless, they needed to talk, to set clear boundaries and communicate about what they both wanted so things like _Lizzie_ don’t happen.

 

Hope is going over her game plan when slender arms wrap around her waist, and Josie’s chin is resting on her shoulder. “Morning.” Josie hums, pressing a kiss to Hope’s cheek. Hope smiles, setting down the pan and turning to kiss Josie properly.

 

“If I remember correctly I asked for _pancakes_ not Hope eating Josie’s face for breakfast.” Penelope hums, taking a sip of her own juice box.

 

Hope and Josie pull away, and Hope rolls her eyes. “I’m putting rat poison in your pancakes if you don’t shut up.”

 

“Do you think I’ll end up on Buzzfeed Unsolved then?” Penelope shoots back.

 

“Oh I would _so_ watch it.” Landon supports. Josie laughs into Hope’s neck.

 

“They’re so funny.” She giggles, Hope smiles at the sound.

 

“They’re Dumb and Dumber.” Hope retorts, flipping the pancake and adding it the stack that was forming on the big plate. She shuts off the stove and turns to the people in the kitchen. “There’s enough for everyone to have two but there’s left over batter if you want more.” Hope informs the masses. Landon and Penelope kick both of them to the side, stacking their pancakes and then moving on to dress their pancakes with whip cream bananas and chocolate syrup.

 

“You guys are savages.” Hope says with distaste, grabbing herself a pancake and adding an _acceptable_ amount of whip cream. Josie hums happily as she puts whip cream and Nutella on her pancakes, sitting next to Hope in the couch, situating herself so that her legs were draped over Hope’s lap.

 

“So, Josie,” Penelope speaks through scarfing down her pancakes, “How'd you sleep last night?”

 

Josie furrows her brows, “Fine. Why?”

 

“Cause it didn’t sound like you guys slept _at all_.” Penelope snickers and Josie’s face falls, mortified.

 

“We-“

 

“Pen, cut the shit. Nothing happened.” Hope says, taking a drink from her coffee. Penelope laughs a little harder.

 

“I know but Josie’s mortified face is too cute.” Penelope replies and Josie covers her face with her hands, making Landon laugh as well.

 

“Can you stop flirting with my gir— with my… Josie.” Hope stumbles over her words awkwardly. Only making Penelope take further enjoyment of her anguish.

 

“Looks like someone needs to have the talk.” She hums teasingly, shutting up to go back to her pancakes. “But also, _no_ . Because you get mad and _you_ are also cute when you’re mad.” She smiles, scrunching her face cutely. 

 

“Why do I feel like this is going to lead to you suggesting a threesome?” Landon muses.

 

“I’m not opposed to it.” Penelope shrugs, then she’s hopping off the barstool of the breakfast bar and grabbing her black cape-jacket thing and her keys. “I’ve gotta go open shop, see you ladies later.”

 

“Hey I’m not—“ Landon starts but Penelope is already out the door by then. He huffs, defeated and offended. Landon swivels in his chair and smiles at Hope and Josie. “So, I’m gonna go to my room, because it’s _really_ awkward in here now.” He said matter of factly with a high, optimistic voice before hopping off the barstool and walking to his room.

 

Hope looks over at Josie, who sends her a comforting smile.

 

“So…” Hope says, trying to ease them into the conversation.

 

“I really like you.” Josie says softly, reaching forward and grabbing Hope’s hand, meddling with her fingers.

 

“I really like you too,” Hope replies just as gently. “But, um, if this isn’t something that you want to… um, be serious about, then I guess it’s okay.” Hope says, “But I don’t wanna lose what we have going on here.”

 

“Well I—“ Josie starts and Hope cuts her off.

 

“And before you decide, I need to talk to you about something.” Hope says, she looks nervous. Josie furrows her brows and reaches forward to caress Hope’s cheek.

 

“What’s wrong?” Josie asks.

 

“Um, last night… during closing, Lizzie offered to spar with me, and — no offense, I know she’s your sister but I wasn’t gonna pass up the opportunity to kick her ass.” Hope starts, swallowing the thickness in her throat. Josie smiles, seemingly thinking she was done with her confession.

 

“That’s it? Just a spar? Hope, that’s okay.” Josie laughs. Hope shakes her head.

 

“I’m not finished.” Hope says softly, “And we were sparring and—“

 

Josie’s phone rang out loudly, interrupting their moment. Josie rolled her eyes, but answered regardless. It was her dads personal ringtone and he usually texted. So if he was calling, something important was happening. “Hello?”

 

_“Josie, you needa come down here. The gym was broken into.”_

 

“Oh my god, are you serious? Are you okay? Is everything okay?” Josie asked, standing up from the couch to grab her bag and car keys.

 

_“There was a fire, mostly everything’s fine but… mostly everything’s charred.”_

 

“Okay, I’m on my way.” Josie said, hanging up with her father and turning back to Hope. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Something happened at the gym and—“

 

“What happened at the gym?” Hope asked, thankful for the subject change but also mad at herself for changing it.

 

“There was a break in.” Josie says.

 

“I’ll meet you there.” Hope offered, “Emotional support and all.” She smiled softly. Josie grinned, walking back to couch and cupping Hope’s jaw to kiss her softly.

 

“See you there.” Josie hummed cutely before practically _skipping_ on her way out the apartment.

 

When the door slammed shut, Landon poked his head out from his room and snickered, “That went surprisingly well. Last time I asked a girl to be my girlfriend she spit her tea all over me.”

 

Hope rolls her eyes, “For the _last_ time, I spit it on you because you came out of _nowhere_ not because you asked me!” Hope groaned.

 

— — — —

When Hope arrives at the gym, the last of the firefighters are rolling out. She lets out a small breath. The brick on the outside was charred black, and glass doors of the front were broken, presumably by rocks.

 

Josie is still standing by with Alaric, Lizzie was off somewhere talking a to a police officer.

 

“Well damn,” Hope muttered as she set herself right besides Alaric. “They really torched the place.”

 

“No kidding.” Alaric sighed, “Insurance said it would take up to _six_ months to get this place back up on its feet again. I…” Alaric trailed off, running his hands over her face, “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” Alaric’s said before walking off. Hope turned to Josie and smiled.

 

“Sure this wasn’t you?” Hope teased. Josie rolled her eyes, a smile gracing her face.

 

“I told you, I didn’t _mean_ to set the stove on fire.”

 

“Whatever you say, Pyro.” Hope laughed, wrapping her arms around Josie’s waist and kissing her forehead.

 

An officer walks over, “You’re Saltzman’s daughter right?” Josie nods. “We’re gonna need one of you to look over surveillance tape and tell us if you see or recognize anyone from the time of the break in. If you find anything let us know.” Josie smiles brightly as he walks away, turning to Hope.

 

“This is gonna be so fun! We’ll be like baby detectives!” She says, running off to find Alaric and tell them about her _assignment_.

 

A scoff comes from behind Hope. It’s Lizzie.

 

“What now, Saltzman?” Hope grumbles, Lizzie rolls her eyes, arms crossed.

 

“You’re letting her look at the tape?” Lizzie said, “did you forget that last night was _also_ the night where we— where I— _the kiss_ , Hope, she’ll see it.” Lizzie said, turning around a fucking off to God knows where leaving Hope to clean up this mess all by herself.

 

“Fuck.” Hope muttered, before going to chase after Josie.

– -

They’re situated in the Mystic Grill, Josie with her laptop opened up to the gyms security company’s website, they didn’t have physical footage to watch over, it was all in the cloud.

 

“Shout out to the twenty first century.” Josie muttered to herself before scrolling through the dates to find yesterday’s. “Bingo!” Josie said, then she turned to Hope, “I really feel like a little hacker." Hope sighed. God Josie was cute when she was happy, which meant it would only break Hope’s heart to be the reason she _wasn’t_ happy.

 

“Jojo…” Hope said softly, Josie didn’t hear her. Maybe Hope didn’t want her too, but she _had_ to tell her. “Josie.” She spoke up, and Josie stopped putting in her headphones to look at Hope.

 

“Yeah?” She asked. She had an adorable twinkle in her eyes, Hope felt the weight of her confession crush her shoulders, and her heart.

 

“I, um—“ Hope started, gulping. “I think you should just skip to after closing. Like midnight? Whoever did it wasn’t around when me and Lizzie left.” She offered, praying Josie would do it without a second thought. Josie pouted, however.

 

“I wanted to spy on you and Lizzie. What if you guys were secretly BFFs or something?” Josie said, smiling at the thought.

 

“Or something…” Hope muttered to herself before addressing Josie again, “It’ll just save you time.”

 

Josie shrugged, “Nah, I’m gonna watch it.” She laughed, scrolling the cursor all the way to ten o’clock. One hour before closing. One hour before the kiss.

 

“Josie, Stop.” Hope said, her hand coming to grab Josie’s that was hovering over the play button.

 

“Hope?” Josie asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Something wasn’t right.

 

“I-I tried to tell you this morning. Um, last night… Josie, I’m sorry. Just know that first okay?” Hope said, Josie still looked confused. “Lizzie kissed me last night.” She finally admits. The weight has lightened, but the hurt on Josie’s face made it double.

 

“Lizzie… kissed you.” Josie said slowly.

 

Hope nodded, averting her gaze, “I tried to tell you this morning. Because, even if we weren’t official, I just— I needed to be honest. I meant what I said Jo, I _really_ like you. But I understand if you don’t… wanna be with me after this.”

 

Josie shut her computer softly. Staring ahead into the busy restaurant and let out a sigh. “I have to go.” She said softly.

 

“Josie?” Hope asked, confused.

 

“I have to go.” Josie repeated, picking up her things hastily before walking out of the restaurant. Hope sighed, a million thoughts running through her head.

 

 _“Fuck.”_ She muttered. “Fucking Lizzie Saltzman.” She groaned.

— — — —

 

Josie walked into the Saltzman house with _murder_ in her eyes.

 

“ _Lizzie_!” She shouted. Pacing furiously, in their living room.

 

Alaric was walking downstairs from his room, and gave Josie a concerned look. “Everything alright sweetheart?”

 

“ _Dad_ , there might only be one twin left after this.” Josie said darkly, Alaric raised his eyebrows.

 

“In that case, I’m going back to my room.” He muttered before walking right back up the stairs. Soon Lizzie came down, her hair was a mess and she was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She had gone back to sleep after the early morning commotion of this morning.  

 

“Lizzie, you have some fucking _nerve_.” Josie started. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

 

Lizzie yawned, “What are you talking about? Did I accidentally steal your jeans again?” Lizzie asked, her back turned to Josie as she poured herself a cup of coffee and added creamer and milk.

 

“I’m talking about you _kissing_ Hope.” Josie seethed, and Lizzie almost dropped the milk carton. “It wasn’t enough that you basically steal _everything_ else from me but you had to go after the _one_ significant thing I had for myself?!”

 

“Josie—“

 

“No! Don’t you _Josie_ me! Why would you do that?! You _know_ how I feel about her! I spent _night after night_ talking to you about her and then, you just kiss her?!” Josie asked, “You can’t just _have her_ Lizzie! You can take whatever else you fucking want but I am _not_ giving up Hope.” Josie ranted.

 

“She’s not a piece of _property_ , Josie.” Lizzie said, sounding angry. “She’s her own person so even if you _did_ want to keep her, she could still walk away.”

 

Josie scoffs, “So What? You think she has feelings for you or something? News flash Lizzie you’re a cold hearted _bitch_ , anyone who tries to get close to you dies of hypothermia!”

 

“Well Hope kissed me back so I guess I’m not a fucking tundra like you think.” Lizzie shot back, crossing her arms. Josie’s face falls at the comment.

 

“Take that back, liar.” Josie said. Lizzie shrugged.

 

“If I was lying, I wouldn’t have said it.” Lizzie said, her voice gravely confident.

 

“You’re lying!” Josie shouted, indignant. “Hope would be _never_ in a _million years_.”

 

Lizzie breathes harshly out through her nose, and crosses her arms, “Fine. Believe what you want.”  She said, “I don’t have time for this anyway.” She added, ending their conversation. She grabbed her keys from the counter and brushing past Josie to leave.

 

Josie stood in the kitchen by herself, silently. She had two options.

 

Option one: believe Hope.

 

Hope was a great person. She’d never lie, if not to protect someone she cared about. But what if she was protecting Josie from knowing she’d kissed Lizzie back, because she didn’t want to be the reason Josie was hurt?

 

Option two: believe Lizzie.

 

As much as she loved her sister, Lizzie has time and time again gone out of her way to best Josie. She took sibling rivalry too seriously, and Josie got the brute of it.

 

But then, a third option arose.

 

Find out for herself.

 

Josie walked to the living room and situated herself. She pulled out her laptop and headphones, and she pressed play on the video.

 

The first forty five minutes were just Lizzie and Hope cleaning up shop. But then, Lizzie locks the front door, and throws Hope a roll of wrapping tape. Hope wraps herself up, and Lizzie, with familiar ease. _They’ve sparred before._ Josie thinks that might hurt as much as Hope maybe kissing Lizzie back.

 

Except, it doesn’t. It hurts more. Because _yeah_ Lizzie does initiate the kiss, but Hope carries out. Her hand grips Lizzie’s neck and her waist.

 

It’s passionate. It’s heated.

 

It’s everything Hope’s not with her.

 

 

And then Josie realized she was fucked.

 

Even after all the revelations, Josie still wanted Hope.

 

And then she decided, she would make it work. She’s not giving up on Hope, and she’s _not_ handing her to Lizzie on a silver platter.

 

She grabbed her phone.

 

_To Landon, Penelope:_

 

_Meet me @ the mystic grill in 30. Don’t tell Hope._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk your thoughts :)  
> talk to me on twitter @unrequitedposie  
> So who do yall think broke in and set everything on fire @ the gym? also why haven't i named the gym lmao  
> c u nxt time <3


	6. just a touch (of your love is enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new beginnings, new friendships, and new gossip.

It’s been a week. 

 

Josie hasn’t talked to her in a week. 

Hope’s been dodging Lizzie’s calls and texts for a week. 

 

She’s  _ also _ been working at the record shop with Penelope and Landon for a week. 

 

It’s been torture. 

 

_ “Hey Pen, how many discs do you think I can balance on my head?”  _

 

_ “At least two.”  _

 

_ It was 12, and they  _ **_all_ ** _ fell off his head and broke.  _

 

_ “Oops.”  _

 

_ “It’s okay they’re from the clearance stacks.”  _

 

Suffice to say she’s probably lost a couple brain cells. Being around them was like sniffing sharpies, without the high. But still, they were her idiots so she kinda has to put up with them. 

 

Her last talk with Josie left too many questions in the air. She thought after a few days that Josie would have reached out. But to avail, it’s been radio silence. The complete opposite of Lizzie who would not stop texting her. 

 

_ Lizard Saltzman: we need to talk  _

_ Lizard Saltzman: fine if u don’t want to talk then we’ll spar  _

_ Lizard Saltzman: ur being ridiculously unreasonable right now  _

_ Lizard Saltzman: so ur just gonna go silent because u don’t have a gym to go to anymore??? Kinda rude.  _

_ Lizard Saltzman: do u even want to find whoever did this? I thought u cared.  _

 

Hope was going insane, with having to wait, having to ignore. The Saltzman twins were about to quite literally be the death of her. 

 

So when her aunt called early one morning, it was a breath of fresh air. “Aunt Freya.” Hope sighed, “Hi.” 

 

_ “Hey, sweetheart? How are you?” _

 

“I’ve been better,” Hope laughed softly, “How about you? How’s New Orleans?” 

 

_ “Quite dull without you. Pity you’re doing so bad. Why not stop by?”  _

 

Hope pondered for a minute, “That actually doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I should stop by soon. I’ve missed you guys.” 

 

_ “We’ve missed you too.”  _

 

“I gotta go, Aunt Freya. But it was… really nice talking to you. I needed it. I’ll see you soon.” 

 

With that Hope hangs up, and walks back into the apartment from the balcony and stops in her track when she sees who it is. 

 

Josie. 

 

She looks a bit uncomfortable in her place, standing in the empty living room in her oversized white sweater, her hair is up in little buns and she looks so fucking  _ gorgeous.  _

 

“Josie… I- um, what’s up?” Hope asks softly, making her way over to Josie slowly, she wasn’t sure if Josie would bolt or not. Josie smiles softly, it’s a closed lipped smile, which only brings Hope’s attention to the shiny lip gloss she’s wearing. 

 

“Can we sit?” Josie asks softly. Hope nodded. At this point she was ready to give Josie whatever she wanted. She sits on the couch, and Josie follows suit, crossing her legs and fiddling with her fingers. She won’t look at Hope. Hope gets the feeling that this meeting probably wouldn’t end well. “I’ve been thinking a lot. I’m sorry we haven’t talked. I’m sorry I seem to run away every time something happens with Lizzie. You don’t deserve that.” 

 

“It’s okay, Josie, you don’t need to—“ Hope starts, reaching out and placing her hand on Josie’s knee. 

 

“No but I do.” Josie interrupted shaking her head, she looked down at Hope’s hand and held it within her own, lacing their fingers. “I haven’t been fair to you. By putting Lizzie first. It’s a bad habit.” She adds softly with a shrug. 

 

“I saw the footage.” Josie resumes, her thumb stroking Hope’s knuckles. “You— um, left out the part where you  _ kissed  _ Lizzie back.” There’s a dry laugh. 

 

“Jos—“ 

 

“Let me finish.” Josie sighs, knocking Hope’s should with her own. “I just have to ask one question.” 

 

“Anything.” Hope responded. 

 

“Do you want to be with me? Like, seriously? Because I don’t have the heart to play tug-of-war with Lizzie, especially when it comes to you.” Josie said, turning fully towards hope and gripping Hope’s hand with both of hers. “You are…  _ everything _ , Hope Mikaelson.” Josie laughed softly, “I’ve been pining after you for years, but if you aren’t serious about me then we have to end this now. Because I am  _ so  _ serious about us.” 

 

“Josie,” Hope smiled, “I don’t want to be with anybody else.” Hope said, her heart on the verge of exploding when she saw how wide Josie’s smile got. “And I’m sorry— about that kiss with Lizzie. I would never intentionally hurt you like that.” 

 

“I know.” Josie nodded, “I just needed to lick my wounds—“ 

 

“Well Hope here could’ve done that for you,” Penelope speaks up from the kitchen, winking as she took a bite of an apple. 

 

“Did you just hit on her for me?” Hope asked, tilting her head. 

 

“Well yeah, she’s your girlfriend now— if not I would’ve  _ totally _ volunteered my own services.” Penelope said matter-of-factly, “See you nerds later.” She added, walking out of the apartment. 

 

“Where do you think she goes?” Josie pondered, Hope shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know. I think she kinda wanders around like a cat until she smells dinner.” Hope responds, and Josie laughed. When her laughing spell was over Josie turned to Hope, “So we’re like together now? Officially? You’re my girlfriend?” Hope asked, and Josie shrugged. 

 

“If you’ll have me.” She said, right before Hope brought her into a sweet kiss. 

 

“I will  _ definitely _ have you.” Hope whispered, before pulling her closer, into a deeper kiss. 

 

— — 

 

Josie wouldn’t tell Hope where they were going. They’d been driving for about a half hour now. Josie had a knowing smirk on her face. Hope wanted to kiss it off, but then that would cause a car crash.  _ Finally _ , Josie pulls up to a secluded field, far ahead, Hope can see lights, but she’d need a closer look to actually see what it was. 

 

“Cmon.” Josie said, excitedly, parking her car and running to the other side to open Hope's door and grabbing her hand. “Pen and Landon helped me set this up.” She tells Hope, as they hop over a little wooden fence. “My mom said this is like, an old family lot of land. Nothing really goes on here, so we’re alone.” 

 

“Why does that sound like it’ll come in handy later?” Hope hums, Josie just giggles. 

 

“Dirty, Miss Mikaelson!” Josie teases, finally slowing their pace when they’re closer. 

 

It’s a small dinner, along with a sheer canopy, and a bed of pillows and blankets. In front of it all is a large white sheet, tied to two trees, and a projector right behind them. 

 

“Jo…” Hope said, breathless. “You did all of this— for me?” 

 

“No it’s for my next date, she’s coming after you.” Josie jokes, Hope rolled her eyes, pulling Josie to her and giving her a soft kiss. When they pulled away, Hope looked into Josie’s eyes and smiled. 

 

“Thank you.” She said, before turning back to the set. “What’s for dinner?” 

 

“Not subway.” Josie laughed, “it’s chicken parmigiana.” 

 

“That sounds mouth-watering.” Hope sighs wistfully, “What are you waiting for? Whisk me away, Saltzman.”

 

“As you wish.” Josie laughs, curtsying, then grabbing Hope’s hand and leading her over to the table. On the table are two silver plates, covered by their own silver round tops. Josie uncovers them, and turns to place a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket on the table with them. Hope sat down, the food was still emanating heat, so someone had to have dropped off the food. “Landon dropped it off, he skedaddled just in time.” Josie informed her, seemingly knowing what she was thinking. 

 

“Skedaddled? Okay, Gladys.” Hope snickers, Josie rolled her eyes. Josie takes a seat across from Hope and they both dig in to the food, “Jesus, this is delicious.” Hope practically moaned. Josie laughed. 

 

“I paid Landon thirty bucks to make it.” Josie says.

 

“Wait--  _ Landon  _ made this?! Why am I the only one who ever cooks then?!” Hope says, shocked. 

 

“Sounds like you two need to have a talk.” Josie laughs. 

 

“So, did you ever find out who torched the gym?” Hope asked, conversationally. 

 

Josie shrugged, “We saw someone on the surveillance tape, but it was all black hoodie. The insurance company closed the case though, so dad is starting the remodel. He’s even thinking of renaming it.” 

 

“What,” Hope drags out the word, “Saltzman Elite Boxing Club had such a ring to it.” She pouted sarcastically, Josie laughed. 

 

“He’s thinking maybe Gemini Defense League.” 

 

“That… actually sounds super badass.” Hope says, cutting and taking out a bite of her chicken. “Shame that we’ll never know who did it though.” 

 

“There’s still a police investigation happening,” Josie says. “But I think it signifies new beginnings.” Josie then pops the champagne and picks up the two champagne flutes she’d brought along and pours a glass for her and Hope each. 

 

“To new beginnings,” Hope hums, clinking her glass with Josie’s. 

 

— — 

 

After the dinner, they had gone to lay on the massive pile of blankets, Josie had set up a movie already. It was Hope’s favorite,  _ Rent _ . Josie had teased her at first when she’d given her the answer, but it was just lighthearted. 

 

“If you tell anyone I’ll have to shut you up for good,” Hope had grumbled like a little baby when the end credits rolled and she wiped at a tear. Josie had just laughed.

 

“Well how would you ever do that?” Josie mocked lightly. Hope just grinned before leaning over and slotting her lips with Josie’s, pulling her into a sweet kiss. 

 

Josie giggles as they pulled away, “You’re gonna have to try harder than that Mikaelson.” She says, before pulling Hope into a deeper kiss. Hope groans softly, as she gets rolled into her back with Josie’s legs bracketing her hips. 

 

“My torture methods are insufficient?” Hope asked, sounding disbelieving. Josie just giggles, before bringing their lips back together. Hope’s hand moves up Josie’s thigh, to under her skirt, her thumb stroking Josie’s soft skin of her higher thigh. Josie’s mouth drifts from Hope’s lips and goes to trail kisses across her jaw and down her neck. 

 

“Jos…” Hope murmurs softy, her head tilting back when she feels Josie’s sucking softly in her neck. Hope moans when she feels a hint of Josie’s teeth. Hope lets one hand drift into Josie’s hair and pulled the girl softly back to her lips. The kiss gets heated gradually, until Hope rolls them over and her hand starts unbuttoning the white shirt Josie is wearing. Then she suddenly stops. 

 

“Uh, what?” Josie asked, seemingly dazed, Hope   just smiled softly. 

 

“I just— are you sure? I mean not only are we in the middle of  _ nowhere _ but it’s also our first time since—“ 

 

“Hope.” Josie said softly, reaching up to brush hair out of her face, “You’re actually really smart because I’m kinda scared we’ll get murdered by an axe wielding maniac while I’m three fingers—“ 

 

“Okay!” Hope laughed, “I get it. Let’s get out of here.” 

 

— — —

 

Lizzie and Landon surprisingly had a few things in common. Besides the fact that he was an idiot. 

 

He liked hockey, and he liked crime documentaries. He had an affinity for debates and he  _ always _ told Lizzie she was pretty. That last part is  _ super  _ important. 

 

They were down at the Mystic Grill, sipping on smoothies, both focused on the documentary playing out in front of them. 

 

“These people are so stupid.” Lizzie mutters, shaking her head. 

 

“I wasn’t even remotely surprised when the dad turned out to be sucking the dude’s dick.” Landon laughed, “But yeah, they’re really stupid.” 

 

The documentary came to a close and Lizzie shut her laptop, turning to Landon. “Anything new going on?” She asked, bored. Another fun thing about Landon, he always knew all the gossip. It was very entertaining. 

 

Landon shrugs, “Well, Josie and Hope went out on a date yesterday and it apparently it went  _ really  _ well. Like, they haven’t come out of Hope’s room since.” Landon says, “Penelope’s kinda taking it hard.” 

 

“What? Why would she care?” Lizzie asked, her head tilting in confusion. 

 

Landon looks uneasy for a second, and then he sighs. “You  _ didn’t  _ hear it from me okay? Pen kinda has a crush on Josie. Like, a real fat one.” 

 

“When did that happen?” Lizzie inquires, taking a long sip of her drink. 

 

Landon shrugs, “Really suddenly, I guess. She and Josie had been hanging out a lot after she basically offered for Hope to be our roommate.” 

 

“What?” Lizzie asked, with furrowed brows, “That doesn’t make any sense. Josie’s either at work or studying.” 

 

Landon shrugs, “Pen and her usually meet up late some nights. That’s all I know.” Landon says, “Also Hope is looking into signing up for the other gym in town.” He adds. 

 

“You given me a lot to think about, Mop Head.” Lizzie says, her fingers tapping against the table. 

 

— — — 

 

Josie’s home when Lizzie arrives back from meeting with Landon. Lizzie smirks. 

 

“I see you’ve come up for air.” She says, flopping onto the couch opposite to the one Josie was on. Josie rolls her eyes, focusing on her book. 

 

“I’m not talking to you.” Josie said plainly, turning the page. 

 

“Well then you can listen.” Lizzie says, shrugging, “What are you doing hanging out with Penelope Park so much, behind Hope’s back.” 

 

“Penelope is fun. She’s a friend.” Josie replies easily, flipping the page again. 

 

“Careful, Jo. You might rip the page.” 

 

“I’m closer to ripping your fucking face off Lizzie, can you go annoy someone else?”

 

Lizzie sighs, “Whatever you’re doing Josie, if Hope gets hurt, it won’t end pretty for you.” 

 

Josie scoffs, putting down her book and glaring at Lizzie, “What I’m  _ doing _ is having a life. Something you clearly don’t have considering you’re always in my business! Hope is my  _ girlfriend _ and Penelope is my  _ friend _ . I’m sorry it’s hard for you to decipher and clearly see the difference between those two titles but I  _ can.”  _ Josie said, “I can’t even believe I’m having to defend myself to you.” 

 

“Look, just because you think I’ve got some personal vendetta against you having a love life doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. And you’re gonna feel like shit if you  _ do  _ end up hurting Hope. So you need to think about if you really want to be with her because you like her or because you just want to keep her.” Lizzie said, hopping off the couch, “Just because I kissed her, doesn’t mean you get to try and hurt her back.”

 

“Penelope is just a friend!” Josie repeats, “Stop trying to get into my head and fuck everything up, Lizzie! I’m happy. Hope’s happy. The only reason you’re  _ not  _ is because you’re here all alone.” Josie snapped. 

 

“I’m just saying to think about what you’re doing.” Lizzie says, holding her hands up as defense, “Because you’d end up hurting Penelope too.” 

 

“I’m leaving.” Josie says, getting off the couch and abandoning her book. She grabs her bag and heads for the door, “And for the last time, Penelope is my  _ friend! _ ” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes. 

 

“Your mess to clean up, Josette.” She murmurs. 

 

— — —

 

“I just don’t get why she’s up my ass all the time!” Josie rants, taking a sip of her drink. She’s scowling, and as adorable as it is, Josie’s smile is way better. 

 

“C’mon Jojo,” Penelope says, nudging Josie with her elbow. “If you’re not smiling in the next ten seconds I will get on top of this Waffle House counter and dramatically reenact whatever song is playing on the jukebox.” Penelope threatens lightly. “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five— come on Josie!— three, two, one and three fourths—“ Penelope pokes at Josie’s side, and can see her trying to fight her smile. “You asked for it, Jojo.” Penelope sighs, before making her way up onto the counter, but Josie stops her. 

 

“Wait! Pen, don’t.” Josie laughs. Penelope smiles brightly. 

 

“There it is!” She laughs, squeezing Josie’s cheeks and playfully stretching out her smile until Josie swats her away. “Are you feeling better now? Or do I need to order you another hot chocolate?” 

 

“I just wanna go cuddle.” Josie sighs.  _ Oh, I can do that. _ Penelope thinks, before she opens her mouth Josie interrupts her. “Is Hope home?” 

 

Penelope looks down at her watch. It’s eleven thirty at night. “Uh, yeah. The shop closed at nine. It’s almost twelve.” 

 

Josie’s eyes widened. “Pen, we’ve been here since  _ five.”  _

 

Penelope laughs at her shock, “Yeah, Jojo. Time flies when you’re having fun.” 

 

“Thank you.” Josie says, reaching over and squeezing Penelope’s hand, “I really needed to just talk about everything. Thank you for listening. Also, sorry my sister is an idiot. I mean, you’re a great person, but I’m with Hope.” 

 

“Yeah. You’re with Hope.” Penelope agrees, averting her gaze to her shoes. “Anyways, I’ll see you later Jojo.” 

 

“Bye.” Josie smiles, “And I’ll get the tab next time.” Josie adds, kissing Penelope’s cheek and hopping off the counter seat and making her way out of the Waffle House. 

 

Penelope hands her card over to the waitress and sighs, knocking her feet together. She purses her lips, waiting silently for her card back. She pulls out her phone. 

 

_ To Davina:  _

_ Are you up for some company?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts, sorry if this chapter was a little boring :/   
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie (how did no one have that user lmao)   
> c u nxt time ! probably gonna start the new chapter soon :))


	7. i'd follow you through the dark (can't get enough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past few weeks, have been especially peaceful.
> 
> Which just means Hope is constantly preparing for shit to hit the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some lowkey hosie smut for u thirsty bitches (it's pretty vanilla tbh) lmaoo  
> ( i just have to say im writing rn and this love by taylor swift is playing and ruined the mood and im crying lmao)

 

 

She and Josie had worked things out. It came with a long (and almost torturous) talk about Lizzie.

 

"I mean, she's my sister, I can't ask you to _never_ be around her. She's my family, and plus I'm not that type of person." Josie said, ending her long monologue, grabbing Hope's hand and her thumb stroking the back of Hope's palm.

"You have to know, I'm not-- I won't be kissing her ever again." Hope says seriously, looking into Josie's big brown eyes.

Josie laughed softly, nodding, "I know." She said, "Lizzie can get under people's skin, I think I know that better than anyone." Hope smiled softly, leaning over and kissing Josie softly. Pulling away slightly, Josie grinned back, "You're everything, Hope Mikaelson." Josie murmured, before pulling Hope into a deeper, more passionate kiss.

"Guys, seriously, this is a McDonalds." Landon groaned, taking a long sip of his strawberry banana smoothie. Hope pulled away and rolled her eyes, Her head resting on Josie's shoulder.

"Don't you have to be off with your new girlfriend?" Josie asked, "I'm sure Lizzie's got a new _documentary_ for you to watch."

Landon rolls her eyes, "She's _not_ my girlfriend. Why is it so hard for you to believe we actually watch documentaries? We literally watch them at the Mystic Grill-- in public! You can literally watch us watch them." He says, before standing up and bidding them goodbye, so he could make it to his shift at the record shop on time. Hope just laughed as she watched him stomp out annoyedly.

"You think he has a thing for Lizzie?" Hope asks, nonchalantly.

Josie shrugs, fiddling with Hope's fingers, "Nah, but I kinda think they'd be cute together." She says, "Lizzie has a tendency to fall for people she used to _hate ."_  

Hope nods, leaning over and kissing Josie again, her hand coming to cup Josie's jaw and keeping her closer. Josie's moans softly into the kiss, her tongue slipping into Hope's mouth.

"Uh... excuse me?" An awkward voice says from far off. Josie and Hope pull away for the second time, annoyed. "My manager asked me to ask you guys to... um, _resume_ somewhere else." the scrawny teenage boy says.

Hope laughs, grabbing Josie's hand and standing up from their little table. "Sure, sorry." She guides Josie out of the fast food restaurant and then promptly pulling her into another kiss. Josie's hands instantly tangle into her hair, pulling her closer. "My place or yours?" Hope mumbles against her lips.

"Mine." Josie replies quickly pulling away and dragging Hope to her car so they could get there as quickly as possible.

\-- --

Josie practically kicks the door of the house in before promptly pushing Hope against it and clashing their lips together. Hope moans , her hands gripping Josie's hips, her fingers slipping under her jeans , nails lightly digging into her skin. It's a welcome pain, Josie moans out. Pulling away and smiling at Hope with a gleam of mischief in her eyes. "My room is upstairs." She says, pulling on Hope's hand up the stairs and into her room. Josie makes quick work of shutting ad locking the door, before stripping off her yellow sweater in one swift movement and climbing onto the bed, setting herself straddling Hope's hips.

"Fuck, jojo..." Hope murmurs, her hands coming up to run up and down Josie's sides. Josie relishes in the warmth of Hope's hands. Hope makes eager work of placing soft kisses on the skin of Josie's neck. Josie's eyes close softly and she tilts her neck, giving Hope more room to work with, her hands coming to comb through Hope's hair and keep her focused on her neck. Josie moans out loudly when Hope bites down gently onto her pulse point, quickly soothing over the mark with her tongue.

_I have other places I want that tongue to be..._

Josie reaches back, and unclasps her bra, letting it fall between them, gently pushing Hope back so she can discard it onto the floor, before Pulling Hope back into another deep kiss, biting on Hope's lip when they pull away. Hope pants, trying to catch her breath after Josie had quite literally stolen it. "You're so beautiful." She whispers. Josie blushes, rolling her eyes.

"You're just saying that because you're about to get in my pants." She says softly, rolling Hope's jacket off her shoulders, pulling it off her. Hope laughs.

"Well, you're beautiful when you're not sitting on top of me shirtless, Saltzman, don't get me wrong." Hope replies, slipping off her shirt and then her own bra, "But you're prettier when you cum, I think." She adds, "So let's get these pesky garments off you."

Hope unbuttons Josie's shorts, and lets Josie do the rest of the work, leaning back to watch Josie undress for her. "Fuck." She mutters. "You're driving me crazy." She laughs softly, pulling Josie back to her as soon as the shorts were off, "Can't get enough of you," She admits against Josie's lips, before her lips trail down Josie's neck, to the swell of her breast, taking a nipple into her mouth, Josie moans, fingers going back to their position in Hope's hair and tugging harshly in appreciation. Josie's eyes roll back into her skull as Hope pulls off and presses a hot kiss, on the skin in between her breasts before going to taking her other nipple into her mouth, her teeth pulling softly.

 _"Fuck Hope..."_  Josie whines, her hips grinding against Hope's thigh. Hope moans softly.

"You're so wet already," she mumbles, her lips grazing and tickling Josie's skin. Hope's hand moves from resting on Josie's thigh to right on her wet center, "Fuck Josie." She moans.

"Yes," Josie sighs, rutting her hips against Hope's still hand, "That's exactly what I want you to do." With that, Hope flips Josie onto her back, and settles in between her thighs. She kisses Josie passionately, tongue snaking into her mouth to dance with Josie's own. Josie moans out loudly against her mouth when Hope enters her with two fingers, her back arches, their chests touching. It's almost as arousing as Josie clenching around her. Hope's pace is eager and unforgiving.

Josie moans loudly , her hips attempting to keep up with Hope's pace but it falters once Hope adds a third finger. Hope pulls away from Josie's mouth when it's clear that Josie is too overcome with pleasure to properly kiss her back, she scatters kisses over Josie's neck, biting and sucking every now and then, leaving angry red blotches on Josie's neck and chest. She brings Josie's nipple back into her mouth, her tongue flicking over it repeatedly, her teeth tugging lightly. Josie groans loudly with all the stimulation, a gush of wetness releasing down onto Hope's hand. Hope pulls away and looks at Josie with wide eyes, her pace unrelenting. "Did you just--" Josie nods mindlessly, her hand reaching onto Hope's ass and squeezing.

"D-Don't stop." She grits out, her back arching harshly when Hope curls her fingers at the right moment, "Yes! Baby, don't stop -- fuck, please don't stop--" She moans.

Hope kisses Josie's chest once, and the trails down to Josie's stomach, scooting down the bed easily. She leaves bite marks on Josie's hips. Josie groans unhappily when Hope's fingers leave her, but it's soon replaced with a squeal of delight when Hope's lips wrap around her clit and her tongue begins it's welcome assault. Josie fists Hope's looking down, Hope's eyes were closed, her hands wrapped around Josie's thighs like she was a starving animal feasting on her. Josie's eyes rolled back when Hope moved from her clit to entering her, her thumb coming to rub circles on her clit.

"Hope," Josie moaned, her fist tightening as she held Hope in place, "F-Fuck, I'm gonna--"

"Let go baby," Hope murmured, entering her as deeply as possible and curling her tongue.

"Oh fuck," Josie cried out, her eyes squeezing shut and her back arching almost inhumanely as waves of euphoria washed over her, "Fuck, Hope." She moaned, her body tingling in it's entirety. Hope pressed a soft kiss onto Josie's thigh and made her way back up, she rests herself on Josie's stomach, watching happily as Josie slowly but surely came back from the clouds and dazedly opened her eyes.

"Hi," Hope smiles softly. Josie doesn't reply, she just pulls Hope into a hot kiss, her tongue sweeping in her mouth and sucking her taste right Hope's tongue. Hope groans into the kiss.

Josie smirks, "You're turn. Get these shorts off." Hope does so at record speed just before Josie flips her onto her back.

Hope's eyes roll back at the first long lick of Josie's tongue. _Oh I'm so fucked._

\-- -- --

Hope wakes up in a tangle of limbs with Josie, who's softly snoring into her pillow. Hope laughs gently, getting out the bed and redressing. She picks up Josie's own clothes and folds them neatly before setting them on Josie's dresser. She quietly opens the door and shuts it just as softly. Making her down the stairs, she finds Lizzie and Landon huddled together on the couch, sharing a bowl of popcorn and watching the Ted Bundy Tapes series.

"My favorite sociopaths." Hope greets. Landon smiles happily, while Lizzie rolls her eyes. "Did I piss you off already, Lizard?" Hope laughs, before plopping on the couch right next to Landon. She goes to reach into the popcorn bowl but Lizzie is quick to shut her down, with a harsh slap on the hand. "Hey!" Hope protests.

"Wash your hands, sicko." Lizzie says, "And then make your own fucking popcorn."

"I already did." Hope sneers, narrowing her eyes. "You're a horrible host."

"I'm hosting Landon, not you. You're Josie's problem."

"You're infuriating."

"You're annoying."

"You--"

"Guys!" Landon shouts suddenly, looking exasperated, "Jesus! Enough with your weird foreplay, can we watch this in peace, please?" He asks, Hope sighs and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"Whatever." They both mumble.

\-- --

Hope leaves soon after with Landon to go work the closing shift at the record shop. She sends Josie a text, considering the girl was still sleeping. Josie smiles fondly once she reads it.

_Hope <3 : Sorry to leave so soon :( had to work closing @ Pennys, miss u already <3 _

She's practically floating down the stairs as she heads to make herself a small snack. She walks in on Lizzie on her laptop. Lizzie glances at her before going back to watching whatever show was playing on it.

"Uh, hey." Josie murmurs awkwardly. It was hard to find an even footing around Lizzie as of recently. It was something so could take responsibility for (although it wasn't all her fault). As much as Josie was hurt and angry with her sister, she was still her sister, her _twin_ , her built-in best friend as their mom says. Lizzie nods in her direction. Josie sits next to her on the couch. "Whatcha watching?" She asks. Lizzie gives her a cautionary glance.

"New Amsterdam." Lizzie says shortly.

Josie sighs, pressing the pause button quickly, and then cutting off Lizzie from speaking as she sees the annoyed look on her face. "Can we talk? About Hope?"

Lizzie sighs, closing her laptop and placing it beside her. "What is it? Did-Did she do something to hurt you?" Lizzie asks seriously. Josie shakes her head.

"No, no, nothing like that. But um, I think I hurt you? I'm pretty sure." Josie says, "I'm sorry. I've said some mean things, Hope drives me crazy."

 _No kidding_ , Lizzie thinks to herself, but she smiles softly _. "_ It was wrong of me to kiss her, Jos."

Josie nods softly, "Um, I-I..." Josie stammers, "I think I did something bad." Josie says, her voice trembling. Lizzie furrows her eyebrows, and reaches over to comfort Joise, whose eyes had begun to water. Josie looks at Lizzie with total remorse on her face, "Liz, I think I started the fire." She breathes out, "I think I torched the gym."

_\--_

_Josie was bored. Studying for economics test had turned out to make her braincells die even faster than **not** studying. She thought about stopping by the gym, maybe saving Hope from the brunt of Lizzie's relentless bullying, but instead she decided to browse the internet.  _

_It didn't take long until that bored her out of her mind. She had texted Penelope to hang out, but the girl had said she was out of town visiting an old friend, so Josie was left to her own devices. She thought about texting Landon, or maybe M.G., but she didn't want to hang out watching a movie or doing karaoke at the moment. She missed Hope, she wanted to see her. She hopped off the couch, grabbed her keys off the coffee table and headed to the gym, she parked up front turning off her cars lights before rolling into her parking spot. The lights in the gym were off, besides the few that stayed on through the night, so Josie had to peer into the window, pressing her face against the glass. She has to squint, but she can make out Lizzie and Hope's figures._

_"Are they...?" Josie mutters to herself, before she watches what unfolds in front of her. Lizzie grips Hope's face, pulling her into a passionate kiss. And Hope doesn't pull away._

 

_The next thing Josie remembers is stuffing her slightly burnt clothes into a duffle bag in her trunk and driving away._

_\--_

“So, you’re saying you found burnt clothes in your trunk and you think you started the fire.” Lizzie mutters, “Should we- should we tell dad?”

 

“No!” Josie says, “No! Dad’s too honest, and plus it would be insurance fraud because he’d know about it.” Josie says quickly, she grips Lizzie’s hands so hard her skin is flushed white, void of any circulation. “Lizzie you have to _promise_ me you won’t tell him.” Josie says, she’s deathly serious.

 

“Have you told anyone else?” Lizzie asks, and Josie shakes her head. A mere second later, Josie is breaking down into sobs. Without a moment’s hesitation, Lizzie scoops Josie into her arms and holds her sister as she cries. “Don’t worry Josie, I’ve got you.” Lizzie murmurs, looking out in the empty living and thinking only one thing.

_I’ve got to talk to Hope._

 

_— — —_

When Hope gets Lizzie’s text, she feels a wave of urgency hit her.

 

_Lizard Saltzman: We need to talk. It’s about Josie. Mystic Grill @ 8:30 don’t be late. She doesn’t know._

 

Hope looks at the clock. It’s seven fifty five. “Hey Lan,” hope calls out, Landon appears from the back stockroom. “I have to leave early, are you okay with closing by yourself.”

 

“Sure,” Landon says, “you can cover me later.”

Hope smiles gratefully and hugs Landon, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she’s grabbing her bag and walking the four blocks to get to the Mystic Grill. When she arrives, ten minutes early, she picks a booth in the back. Whatever Lizzie wanted to talk about, she wanted to keep a secret. At least that’s what Hope assumes from the text.

 

_To Lizard Saltzman:_

_Here already. In a booth in the back. I ordered us fries, and milkshakes._

The response is almost instantaneous.

_Lizard Saltzman: is mine strawberry_

Hope rolls her eyes.

_To Lizard Saltzman:_

_Yes! Now hurry up!_

 

A few minutes later, Lizzie is sat across from her. She nodding gently before taking her milkshake and taking a long sip out of it. It’s quiet for a minute and then Lizzie speaks.

 

“I think there’s something wrong with Josie.” She says seriously. Hope’s heart stops beating for a second.

 

“What do you mean? Is she okay? Is she hurt? Did someone hurt her? Did _you_ hurt her? I swear to god Saltzman if you did _anything_ —“

 

“Will you let me finish?!” Lizzie snaps, looking exasperated, “Jesus I barely got a word out!”

 

Hope huffs, crossing her arms and leaning back against the booth, “Well, continue,” She says. Lizzie stops herself from whatever comment she was about to make and lets out a breath (probably to calm herself down).

 

“Josie… she told me she thinks she’s the one who burnt the gym down.” Lizzie says slowly, “But she can’t remember what happened. She said one minute she was on her laptop, and the next she was changing her clothes in her car and walking to your apartment.”

 

“So, she blacked out?” Hope concludes, “Do you believe her?”

 

“I have to believe her, she’s my _sister_ .” Lizzie says, “We may fight over girls but I’m not turning her over to the police over something she’s not even _sure_ she did.” While their relationship had been rocky the past few weeks, Lizzie always had Josie’s back. Family loyalty was tough to break and no _girl_ was going to break that, no matter how many times it almost did. Keyword: almost.

 

Hope smirks, “You guys fought over me?” She says smugly. Lizzie rolls her eyes and scoffs.

 

“That is literally so far from the point I’m not even sure how you made it into college.” Lizzie mutters, picking a fry from the basket and popping it into her mouth.

 

Hope rolls her eyes at Lizzie’s snark and then takes a sip of her milkshake. “So, what did  you even call me here for?”

 

“I think Josie may have borderline personality disorder.” Lizzie says, “She blacks out a lot, apparently, especially over the last couple of weeks. With all the… us stuff going on.” Lizzie says, swirling her fry in the little ketchup container she had, letting the statement hang in the air. “I’m worried about her. I was a mess before I was on antidepressants and I don’t want her going through what I did. She’s my sister, I need to look out for her.”

 

“You’re on antidepressants?” Hope asked.

 

“Yeah,” Lizzie said softly, “it’s um, a long story.”

 

“I’ve got time.” Hope replies, she looks concerned. Lizzie almost gives in to the kind advances, but shakes her head. Hope sighs, but nods in understanding. “What do you need me to do for you— for _Josie?_ ” Hope corrects herself.

 

“Just be there for her, okay?” Lizzie pleads, “the whole diagnosis process can be… tiring, overwhelming. She’s gonna think she’s damaged or unworthy and I _need_ you to reassure her when I’m not there. She needs someone on her side.”

 

Hope nods along with Lizzie’s words. “Of course. I can do that. She’s my girlfriend.”

 

“Are you reminding me or yourself?” Lizzie asks. Hope just shakes her head. “If you don’t think you can be there for her… through all of that, then you need to break up with her.” Lizzie said. “Because if you break up with her in the thick of it she’s going to think that something _is_ wrong with her and she could try and do something to hurt herself and I can’t have that. I can’t live without my sister no matter how much she can annoy the living shit out of me I _need her_ okay? I-“

 

“Lizzie!” Hope says, reaching over the table to cup Lizzie’s cheeks, squishing them so it was hard to talk. “Lizzie, I get it.” Hope said softly, Lizzie nodded, and Hope slowly released her face from her hands. “When are you taking her to get diagnosed?” Hope asked.

 

“Probably Monday.” Lizzie said. Hope nods. “Thank you for meeting with me. I know it’s been… weird.”

 

“Weird is one way to put it.” Hope laughs softly.

 

“Don’t laugh, Mikaelson, I still hate you.” Lizzie retorts, narrowing her eyes.

 

“I still can’t stand you, either.” Hope shoots back quickly. “I think it’s a miracle there wasn’t a murder here tonight.”

 

“I would’ve been the one to come out on top.” Lizzie said, crossing her arms.

 

“Puh-lease.” Hope laughed, “Between me and you I'm the only top here.” Lizzie’s mouth drops open.

 

“That- that’s _not_ what I meant.” Lizzie stammers, face turning hot. Hope smirks. Hope’s eyes scan the restaurant, they’re the only people here anymore, servers were cleaning tables and mopping.

 

“We should get outta here.” Hope suggests, “Before they lock us in.”

 

“You would just eat all the ice cream they have in the back.” Lizzie says, getting up and stretching, Hope watches with soft eyes.

 

“Like you wouldn’t attack the chicken wings they have.” Hope shoots back, getting out of the booth and walking with Lizzie to the door. Their cars are parked next to each other’s. “Are you going home?” Hope asks. Lizzie nods quietly, Hope nods along with her.

 

“Later, Hopeless.” Lizzie says, walking away and to her car.

 

“That’s a shitty nickname.” Hope says, already knowing Lizzie is too far away for her to hear anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly the smut was there just to take up space plus it sucked lmaoo  
> lmk ur thoughts :)  
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie  
> c u nxt time! new characters and new dilemmas in the next chapter. not sure how long it'll be until then bc i have some research to do. bye luv u <33333


	8. you're the medicine (and the pain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the twins make up and everything feels like it's falling into place again.   
> of course, it's just the calm before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** tw for a small mention of suic*de & also other mental illnesses however it's mostly just medical definitions but idk if that could trigger any one so ya just be aware!! happens after the twins make up :)

_ Silver Stallion Boxing Club.  _

 

It was kind of an obnoxious name, Hope thought, as she stepped out of her car to walk into the establishment. She kinda felt like she was cheating on Alaric and the gym, but while it was out of commission she did need a place to train. So as she walked in to the gym, she was met with a cluster of people training. Some were sparing, some were conditioning, some were in the rings having matches. 

 

“Hi.” A voice greeted, a welcoming smile, “I’m Jed, are you… looking into joining?” He asked. 

 

Hope looked around the gym slowly, nodding. “Yeah. My gym actually is under renovation.” Hope says, “So I need a new space for a while.” The boy nods, coming from behind the counter to stand next to Hope and wave his arm in front of them in a dramatic fashion. 

 

“Welcome, to the Silver Stallion Boxing Club.” He says, voice laced with fake awe. He then turns to her with a smile. “What’s your name?” 

 

“Hope.” She replies, “Hope Mikaelson.” 

 

“Cool.” Jed nods, “I can take you on a tour or I can point out the important stuff and we can get into the ring.” Jed offers. 

 

“You can just point out the stuff,” Hope decides, Jed guides her over to an empty boxing ring. She begins taking off her shoes and socks and wrapping her hands. She had brought her own gloves. 

 

“Over there is the lady locker room. In the back corner we have a snack and hydration station, the main floor is obviously the training center and through those doors over there, is a sauna.” Jed says, wrapping her own hands and picking up flat pads for Hope to hit, and tightening them to fit his hand. “That’s about it.” He finishes, slipping in between the ropes of the ring and hopping in. 

 

“I gotta warn you,” Hope says and she gets into the ring and stretches her arms, “I’m  _ really _ good at this.” 

 

Jed just laughs, “You’re kinda cocky.” He notes. Hope shrugs. “I’m sure I can handle it.” 

 

——

 

It turns out, Jed  _ can’t  _ handle it. 

 

After the first two rounds, his arms had grown weak, he had suggested a break but Hope insisted. So he decided instead to switch to regular boxing gloves and they would spar properly. Except he thinks that’s exactly where he went wrong. Because in the next fifteen seconds, Hope had probably broken one of his ribs and given him a swollen jaw, all while side sweeping her feet and knocking him onto the ground of the ring. 

 

Around, he can hear peoples cheers and laughter. 

 

“Damn son, she handed you your ass!” A booming voice cackles. Jed rolls his eyes. 

 

“Kaleb…” he groans as he rolls over onto his side so he can get up. He turns back to Hope, who’s unclamping her gloves and leaning casually against the ring’s ropes. “Okay, yeah you’re really good.” Jed agreed, Hope smiles like she knew it would’ve came to this. “And you  _ totally  _ set me up to get my ass kicked.” He laughed, Hope shrugged. 

 

“I’ve been needing to train.” Hope replies, “How much is it a month?” She asks. 

 

“Two fifty.” He says, making his way out of the ring.  

 

“Cool.” Hope nods, “sign me up.”

 

— — — 

 

Josie’s been her room a lot lately. She only really comes out to go to school, visit Hope, do her community service or to eat dinner. 

Lizzie was worried. 

 

After Josie had admitted that something was wrong, she had isolated herself. It wasn’t healthy, and it wasn’t safe. She wasn’t expecting for Josie to be attached to her hip but she surely didn’t expect to be more cut off than when they were actually fighting. So now, she was carrying a tray of cookies and milk up the stairs (cookies courtesy of Landon’s baking skills, milk courtesy of Lizzie’s pouring abilities). When she makes her way in front of Josie’s door, she taps it twice with her foot. 

 

“Hey,” Lizzie says softly. “Can I come in?” 

 

There’s a soft response, which muffled by the door Lizzie is  _ pretty sure _ she heard a yes. So she nudges the door open enough to fit herself through and sets the tray of cookies on Josie’s bed side table. Josie was cocooned into her comforter, even wearing a hoodie, and having the strings tightened that all Lizzie could see where her eyes nose and mouth. Lizzie sighed softly. 

 

“I made cookies. Well,  _ Landon  _ made cookies but I was his assistant so I can still take credit.” She says, making her way to the other side of the bed and cuddling up to Josie, “Are you okay?” Lizzie asked softly, “You can be honest with me, Jos.” 

 

Josie sighs, “I think I need to break up with Hope.” She says decidedly, Lizzie’s eyes widen. 

 

“What? Why? What would make you think that?” She asks all in one breath. Josie wiggles her way into turning over and facing Lizzie, the look on her face is forlorn. She shrugs. 

 

“Doesn’t she deserve to be with someone who’s not… a nut case?” Josie asks. 

 

“Josie you’re not a nut case.” Lizzie says, “And you deserve to be happy. If Hope can’t handle what you’re going through then she doesn’t  _ deserve  _ you.” 

 

Josie smiles gently at her sister, and loves to lay her leg on Lizzie’s hip and her curled around her into some type of half-hug. Lizzie rolls her eyes at the overdramaticness of it all but only scoots closer to held by Josie. “Lizzie, you’re a really good sister.” Josie says softly, “I’m sorry I couldn’t see that before.” 

 

“We don’t need to talk about it right now.” Lizzie says, “but thanks.” It’s silent for a while after, and then Lizzie picks up on the slow and even breathing of Josie’s.  _ She didn’t even eat a cookie before she fell asleep! _ Lizzie thinks about taking the cookies downstairs, to keep them warm, but she didn’t want to leave Josie so soon after having their little twin moment, so she holds off. 

 

They fall asleep in their hug. 

 

— — — 

 

The room was suffocating. It smelled like it was packed full of lavender, it was almost hurting Josie’s head. She waited patiently, this was giving her a ridiculous amount of nerves. Why did they stick you in a room all by yourself for your psychiatrist to walk through the door like some surprise celebrity guest? She wanted to get this over with-- she had a life to lead or whatever. She didn’t want to sit here and focus on what was  _ wrong  _ with her. There are plenty of great things about her too. Like, she can sing, she’s reasonably fashionable, she’s in a… steady-ish relationship as of recently. Josie was reluctant to come to this appointment at Lizzie’s request, but since they were just on the verge of making amends, she figured it was best to not fight about it. 

 

Just as she was about to get up, having enough of the waiting game, a man walked through door, shutting it promptly and turned around to smile at her. 

 

“Hi,” He said, “Josette Saltzman, right? I’m Doctor Williams.” He informs her as he moves to sit behind his desk into his large leather chair. He sets a file down on the desk, settles his glasses on the bridge of his nose, “But you can call me Dorian, I like to… have a closer, familiar relationship with my patients.” 

 

Josie sighs, rolling her eyes dramatically, she crosses her legs and lets her fingers tap against her knee. “Look,  _ Dorian _ , I’m fine. Everything’s fine, my sister is just over-protective. I had a little blip but  _ everything is all good. _ ” Josie stresses. 

 

Dorian nods along with her, “Josette--” 

“You can call me, Josie, just for--you know--the next few minutes that we’re actually in each other’s lives.” Josie laughs forcefully, waving her hands around, “I’m sure you can tell by now that I’m perfectly fine and--” 

 

“Actually,” Dorian interrupts, clasping his hands together, “it seems like you have a bit of anxiety, you’re stressed about your mental health and keep insisting its perfect so maybe some OCD, and you had a black-out during which you committed  _ arson,  _ so, no  _ Josie  _ I don’t believe everything is fine.” 

 

Josie sighs, slumping back against the chair defeatedly. “Am I just a mental illness salad? You wanna add some bipolar parsley on top?” Josie asks. Dorian hefts a chuckle at the comment and shakes his head. 

"Have you gone to the police yet? About your suspicions about you starting the fire?" Dorian asks. Josie shakes her head. 

"I'm still not sure, I don't remember-- Lizzie doesn't think it's wise. It'd be like shooting myself in the foot." She replied, Dorian nods in understanding. 

 

“Let’s talk about your childhood.” Dorian says, changing the subject. “What was it like?” 

 

Josie shrugs, “Fine. Mom lived with us until we were ten and then she moved to Europe for a job, we stayed with Dad.” 

 

Dorian nods, opening the manila file on his desk, scanning the paper work, “And at around at twelve, your sister was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, how did that make you feel?” 

 

“Is this talk therapy? I thought you were just going to give me pills and I’d be outta here.” Josie says, but then she shakes her head and moves along, “I don’t know, I was sad I guess, Lizzie was going through a lot. She didn’t take Mom leaving as easy as I did--” 

 

“Were you sad that your mom left?” Dorian asked. Josie shrugged. 

 

“Well, yeah, duh. She’s my mom. Of course I was sad.” Josie replied, with furrowed brows, “Where are you going with this?” 

 

Dorian deflects the question, “How long were you sad for?” 

 

“A while?” Josie supplies, “I was  _ really  _ sad when she left. I mean when I wasn’t preoccupied, I was thinking about her and it made me sad.” 

 

“Do you ever feel sad for extended periods of time?” 

 

“I’m not depressed.” Josie argues, “I’ve never thought about… you know, committing.” She says softly. Dorian nods. 

 

“I think what you have is cyclothymia personality disorder-- and possibly intermittent explosive disorder. Of course, I’m not completely sure because you keep  _ deflecting,  _ but it seems most likely.” He informs her, “the IED would explain why you entered into a hyper-manic state, it left you cognizant enough to start a fire and property damage, seemingly unprovoked, the cyclothymia swung your mood enough that you catapulted. IED would also explain why you don’t remember any of it too.” 

 

“Cyclothymia disorder?” Josie questioned, “I’ve never heard of it.” 

 

Dorian nods, “Not most people have. It affects .4 to 1 percent of people. It does leave you more likely to develop bipolar disorder, however with the right medications and therapy I do believe we can prevent that. Cyclothymia is more milder than bipolar disorder, and unfortunately is usually more chronic, so this is something that you can prepare to deal with for well, the rest of your life.” 

 

Josie lets out a breath-- she’s not sure if it’s relief or something else. She nods, ‘I- um, okay. That- That’s great?” She says, “Where do we go from here?”

 

Dorian smiles, “I can prescribe you some antipsychotics, it’ll help prevent you from going into a volatile hyper-manic state again.” 

 

“Antipsychotics? You just said it was more mild than bipolar disorder? Lizzie’s only on antidepressants.” Josie says. 

 

“I understand, but you  _ burnt  _ a building, Josie. While most of your symptoms  _ are  _ mild, IED is not. It’s sporadic and unpredictable but with antipsychotics, it is easier to maintain. I’m giving you a referral to one of my coworkers, for cognitive behavioral therapy. It’ll teach you how handle your stress and anger, just as an extra precaution to keep you under control so you don’t--” 

 

“Enter a manic state-- yeah you keep saying that.” Josie snapped, “I’m not a rabid animal, I had a  _ blip, _ people have blips.”

 

Dorian sighs, but nods nonetheless, “Look, Josie, medicine can cure  _ a lot  _ of things. But when it comes to the brain it’s more tricky than that. There could be something that our brains can’t comprehend so we can’t identify but not in this case. I can help you, the  _ medicine  _ can help you, do you understand?” 

 

“Do I… I have to take them?” 

 

“Ultimately, it’s your decision.” Dorian says, “This is America, you do have rights. But, in my professional, medical opinion, it’ll make your life easier and  _ blip  _ free.” 

 

Josie watches silently as he scribbles out a prescription, he slides it across his desk and looks back up at her, “You don’t have to take it, and if you don’t, I won’t hold it against you. You should receive a call to schedule an appointment for therapy soon, if you want. Hopefully, I’ll see you sooner rather than too late.” Dorian sighs, watching as Josie tentatively took the square slip of paper. 

 

Josie stands up from her chair, stuffing the prescription into her bag and she nods at Dorian, “Um, thank you?” She murmurs. 

 

“Of course, any time.” Dorian replies, “Please, take care of yourself Josie.” 

 

Josie nods, stepping out of the room and breathing in the fresh air. She pulls out her phone and sends a text. 

 

_ Can we meet up? Mystic Grill in 20?  _

 

— — — 

 

Hope was sitting behind the counter of the record shop when Lizzie showed up, she looked happy. 

 

“Is there a reason you’re here, Lizard?” Hope asked, watching with a raised brow as Lizzie skipped in. Lizzie shrugged, setting herself on the counter. “Okay, now you’re freaking me out.” 

 

“Can’t a girl be happy?” Lizzie asked. 

 

“Not unless you’ve exacted your revenge on someone.” Hope notes, narrowing her eyes, “Lizzie what did you do?” 

 

Lizzie sighs, looking at Hope disappointedly, “You’re no fun, Mikaelson. I was asked on a date, if you must know.” She informs Hope, picking away at the chipped paint on the counter that was riddled with band stickers. 

 

“Asked on a date? By who? When? Where are you going? Do you trust them? Do you need me to—“ 

 

“Jesus Hope you’re a real helicopter-person huh?” Lizzie scoffed sarcastically. “It’s with MG.” Lizzie finally answers. 

 

Hope pauses for a moment, before she breaks out into a loud, body trembling laugh. “M- MG? You’re— you’re gonna go out with… a guy named  _ Milton _ ?” She cackles, wiping at her eyes because the thought alone had brought her to tears of amusement. Lizzie rolls her eyes, flicking a ball of receipt paper at Hope. 

 

Lizzie scowls, “What’s so funny?” 

 

Hope shakes her head, her laughing had died down into small fits of giggles. “Nothing, Nothing! It’s just that… he’s  _ MG _ . He’s still into comic books and light sabers. He’s  _ twenty one. _ ” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “It’s a hobby, Hope. People who actually lead lives have those.” She snarks. 

 

Hope scoffs, “Whatever Saltzman. Again I ask, why are you here?” 

 

Lizzie sighs, “I honestly don’t know I’m just waiting for Josie to get out of her appointment across the street and I figured, she’d come here to visit you.” Lizzie says, but then she looks at her watch and frowns, “But she should’ve been out like, fifteen minutes ago.” 

 

“Do you think she’s okay?” Hope asked, her face suddenly taking on a worried expression. 

 

“I can call her.” Lizzie offers, pulling out her phone and dialing Josie. Josie picks up after the third ring. 

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey,” Lizzie says, her tone light, “I’m waiting for you at Penny’s— I thought you would have come to visit Hope. Where are you? We were thinking of going for lunch?” 

 

“Oh,” Josie says, awkwardly. “I’m— uh, I’m out with, well,  _ Penny _ . We’re at the Mystic Grill, do you want to meet us?” Lizzie glances at Hope who was waiting patiently. 

 

“Um, I’ll let you know. Text you in a bit.” Lizzie says before hanging up. 

 

“She okay?” 

 

“Yeah she’s fine.” Lizzie responds, “She’s with Penelope. Getting lunch.” 

 

“Oh.” Hope says, “I didn’t know she and Pen hung out…” A bit of hurt is shining in her eyes, Lizzie feels terrible about it. 

 

Lizzie nods softly, “Well I should go.” Lizzie hums, hopping off the counter, “Later Hopeless.” 

 

“That nickname still sucks!” Hope calls after her, only to see Lizzie raising her hand to show the middle finger. Hope rolled her eyes. “Fucking Saltzman.” She grumbles. 

 

— — — 

 

Penelope was sitting across from her in the booth, she was sipping her smoothie and smiling, her eyes were gleaming with adoration. 

 

As cute as it was, Josie couldn’t do anything about it. She needed to vent. 

 

“He wants to put me on antipsychotics. Like- Like I’m some… crazy person.” Josie says, waving her fry around. “And I’m not- I’m not like that.” 

 

“Whatever you did,” Penelope starts, “it doesn’t make you a ‘crazy person’. It’s brain chemistry, none of us can control it at will, Jojo. But also, we can always research some more… holistic remedies. You could forgo the medication altogether but—“ 

 

“It’s more likely that I’ll have another episode.” Josie finishes, rolling her eyes. “I just… I just need to not be stressed, I’ll be fine after that.” 

 

“So, a vacation?” Penelope smiles brightly, eyes shining with a secret she couldn’t wait to tell. 

 

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.” Josie sighs. “Maybe I can visit Mom in-“ 

 

“Come with me to belgium!” Penelope interrupts. “I’m visiting my mom, she just got a new job out there. We can make a vacation out of it! Belgium is  _ really pretty _ , you’ll forget all your worries.” Penelope persuades, before she’s reaching over and clutching Josie’s hand, pouting. “Cmon Jojo, we’ll have fun, I promise.” She adds, linking her pinky with Josie’s. 

 

Josie looks at her skeptically for a moment, before she smiles, “Fine. It sounds fun.” Josie agreed, laughing when Penelope squealed with delight. “When do we leave?”

 

“In two days! I’ll call the airline and buy you another ticket! Just bring money for a lot of souvenirs, Landon loves momentos!” Penelope says as she hops off the booth, leaning down to kiss Josie’s cheek quickly, “Later Jojo! I’ll call you!” And then Penelope is out the door.  

 

Josie smiles the entire time as she watched Penelope leave, until she’s alone, only then does it dawn on her. 

 

“I have to tell Hope.” She mutters, letting her back fall against the support of the booth. 

 

\-- -- -- 

Hope had just finished closing the shop, it was a slow day, so she decided to close an hour early. Josie had texted her to meet up anyways. She had just left the shop, turning around to lock the door, after slipping the key back into her bag, she turned, and almost jumped out of her skin. Josie was standing by, her hands clasped in front her, she was fiddling with her fingers. 

 

“Josie,” Hope smiled softly, “I was about to text you, um, what’s up?”  She asked as she made her way over to Josie. “Are you okay? How was your appointment?” 

 

“It was… it was okay, and I’m fine.” Josie answers shortly, “Can we talk?” Hope nods, her eyebrows furrowed. “It’s, um, kinda important.” 

 

“Oh, yeah.” Hope says softly. They walk in silence, untilt they’re nearby Hope’s apartment. The small park across the street from it had an open bench, and Josie guided them there. When they’re situated, Josie turns to Hope. Hope looks at her expectantly when Josie’s mouth opened, only to frown when Josie promptly shut it. Josie tried again, and failed again, she didn’t know where to start. After a minute, Josie sighed, and slumped against the bench seat. “Josie…” Hope sighed, resting her hand on Josie’s knee and squeezing it. “Whatever is going on, you can tell me.” 

 

Josie nods, “I know… I just, this is hard.” Josie muttered, running her hands over her face. 

 

“You’re breaking up with me?” Hope guesses, and Josie’s face falls. “I kinda figured.” She says, after seeing Josie’s face. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Josie says softly. “I didn’t want this to happen I just--” 

 

“You like Penelope.” Hope finishes again, “I’m… hoping it’s a recent development?” 

 

“We’ve hung out a lot,” Josie says, “But, Penelope isn’t why I’m breaking up with you. I-I need time. For myself. And I should’ve done this sooner, probably after you kissed Lizzie but I… God, I  _ really  _ wanted this-- Us.” 

 

“I mean… I think we both knew this wasn’t going to last forever, right?” Hope says softly, hoping to quell some of whatever grief Josie was feeling, she reached over and grabbed her hand, “I don’t blame you, Jos.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Josie said. “You won’t have to deal with me for a while, though.” Hope furrowed her brows. 

 

“What do you mean?” Hope asks, “You’re going somewhere?” 

 

Josie nods, “Yeah… with Penelope.” Josie wishes she didn’t feel affected by the hurt that flashes over Hope’s face. “Belgium.” 

 

“Oh,” Hope nods, “How long?” 

 

“Just a week, but when I’m back, I promise you don’t have to deal with me. You can live your life, and-and move on and date whoever, however soon and--” 

 

“Josie.” Hope interrupts, “I get what you’re saying, but please, I don’t want you just  _ disappear  _ from my life. You still mean a lot to me. I care about you. Even if we’re… you know, not in love with each other or anything, doesn’t mean that I don’t love you.” Josie lets out a relieved breath and smiles softly. 

 

“I care about you too.” Josie said. Hope nods, looking over to her apartment building, Josie gets the hint, “I guess it’s kinda late.” 

 

“I’ll see you around,” Hope replies, standing up, “Don’t be a stranger, okay? I’m serious.” She smiles, Josie follows suit. Hope grabs her bag from the bench and starts to walk away when Josie calls her. 

 

“Hope, wait!” 

 

Hope, despite herself, turns around. Josie picks up her pace to meet her at the crosswalk, she smiles softly, brushing Hope’s hair out of her face and curls it behind her ear. Josie’s hand cups her jaw and her thumb strokes the soft skin of Hope’s cheek. “Can I--” 

 

“Yeah.” Hope says. Josie smiles, before leaning in to give Hope one last sweet kiss. They pull away shortly after. “I’ll see you later, Jojo.” Hope whispers, tiptoe-ing and pressing a kiss to Josie’s forehead. Josie nods, and watches as Hope enters her apartment building and waits until the door shuts. As Josie walks down the street, back to her car, her phone rings. She smiles at the special ringtone, and answers it. 

 

“Hey, Pen, I was  _ just  _ thinking about you.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP HOSIE ( or is it???) (dont think ur getting Posie OR hizzie easily either lmao)   
> how do we feel about this Totally Random Date mg and lizzie r gonna go on   
> lmk ur thoughts!  
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie  
> c u nxt time !!


	9. And if there’s something real (between me and you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Name two people in bigger denial than hizzie ? You cannot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter said hizzie rights 😌

Hope’s been a little… down, since she and Josie broke up. She’d spent most of her time either at work or the Stallion gym and then she would sit at home, on the couch, mindlessly flipping through channels. (Anything with a  _ hint _ of romcom and she would storm off and slam the door to her room.(Landon was scared)). 

 

She and Penelope were… on awkward terms. How  _ do  _ you interact with the girl who stole your girlfriend, and was now whisking her away onto some backpack through Europe vacation? Not to mention that the girl was the  _ closest  _ thing Hope had to a best friend. It was awkward. Really, really awkward. Penelope had tried everything. She offered free paid time off work, she offered to pay Hope’s part of the rent for the month, she even bought Hope a new easel brushes and paints. However to no avail, Hope wasn’t talking to her. It wasn’t an aggressive I’m-mad-at-you type of silent treatment, it was worse. It was a I’ve-been-hurt-by-someone-I-didn’t-expect kind of treatment. Hope didn’t want to be close to Penelope anymore and Penelope’s heart was broken about it. Hope, Landon, and her were like… the three amigos. Except now it was just Landon running back and forth between them because it had been colder than Russia in the apartment.  

 

Hope had walked out of her room, glancing at Penelope who was at the couch, on her laptop, scrolling tourist spots of Belgium. 

 

“Hey.” Penelope smiled, hoping that Hope would just throw her a bone for once. 

 

“Hey.” Hope replies softly, grabbing her bag and walking out of the front door, it slammed shut. Penelope sighed. This was going to take a lot. 

 

But it would have to wait. In a few hours, she and the girl of her dreams would be on a flight to spend a fantastic, stress-free week in Belgium and Penelope was going to make the most out of it. Even if they were just going at friends. 

 

Hopefully they would come back from it more than that. 

 

— — 

 

When Alaric answered the knock on his door, he wasn’t expecting Hope. Especially because she had been rather missing in action around the Saltzman house recently. He picked up on a rift in hers and Josie’s relationship. Josie and Lizzie had been watching a slew of sad romantic movies, usually a tell that one of the twins was going through something in their love life. 

 

“Hope,” Alaric smiled, “You just missed Josie, she was on her way to the air—“

 

“I’m actually here to see Lizzie.” Hope interrupted, a closed lip smile presenting on her face. Alaric’s eyebrows raised. This was a turn of events. 

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, she’s up in her room.” Alaric replied, stepping aside and letting Hope walk past him to go upstairs to Lizzie’s room. The door was closed and Hope could hear music being played rather loudly, so she figured knocking would be futile and went ahead and opened the door. 

 

What she didn’t expect was to see a half naked Lizzie jamming out to Hannah Montana. 

 

_ Nobody’s perfect, we live and we learn it _

 

“Hope!” Lizzie shouted, wrapping her comforter around her body, “What the hell are you doing here?!” 

 

Hope’s eyes were wide, she was in shock, “I … uh, wanted to see if we could go spar?” She offers. “I can wait downstairs.” She mutters. Lizzie agreed, shooing her out of the room. 

 

Hope plopped on the couch, and waited for Lizzie to come downstairs. After a few minutes, Lizzie stood before her. She was dressed in athletic leggings and a loose cropped tank top. Her hair was braided into two braids and she looked bored. As usual. 

 

“Are we going?” Lizzie asked, knocking Hope’s shoe with her own. 

 

“Yeah.” Hope nodded, standing up from the couch. “Lets gay— go! I meant  _ let’s go _ !” Hope stammers, before quickly stalking off out of the house to her car. 

 

Lizzie heard a laugh from the kitchen. She turned and found Alaric laughing into his coffee. “My girls got it.” He laughed to himself, Lizzie furrowed her brows but decided to leave it for later. 

 

— — — 

 

“Is this place even open?” Lizzie asked, “I’m not sure how I feel about being behind enemy lines.”

 

Hope rolled her eyes, pushing the door open and allowing Lizzie to walk ahead of her. She scanned her membership card and checked Lizzie in as her guest and grabbing wrapping tape off the shelf. Mindlessly, Lizzie held out her hand for Hope to begin wrapping. Hope smirked. “I thought you knew how to do it yourself?” She teased. 

 

Lizzie scoffs, “Fine then I’ll—“ 

 

“I’m kidding, Lizard. I told you, I like to do it.” Hope laughs, pulling Lizzie closer so she could begin the process. Lizzie watched silently, as Hope fingers diligently secured her hand, before moving on to the next one. 

 

“Your hands are pretty soft too.” Lizzie says, referencing one of the earlier times when they began sparring. Hope shrugs. 

 

“I started spending some of my time in Bath and Body Works.” Hope supplies as a response. Lizzie laughs shortly. When Hope finishes, she squeezes both of Lizzie’s hands softly, just to make sure the tape is on right. Before she pulls away, Lizzie grabs onto one of her hands and snatches the wrapping tape from Hope with her other. 

 

“I wanna do it.” Lizzie hums, and she begins wrapping Hope’s hands. They’re off in their own little world, in a comfortable silence. 

 

Jed and Kaleb stood at the front desk, thoroughly confused. “Did she tell you she had a girlfriend?”

 

“I thought she was just getting over a break up?” Kaleb mused, “And isn’t that—?” 

 

“Lizzie?” 

 

Hope and Lizzie pull away from each other, and Hope quickly wraps the rest of her hand one handedly, before looking up and sighing. Of course. 

 

“Rafael.” Lizzie says, “you’re not in a cast anymore. That’s cool.” 

 

Rafael looks in between Hope and Lizzie. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Oh well—“ 

 

“It’s none of your fucking business Waithe.” Hope finally speaks up. She places her hand on Lizzie’s elbow and talking softly into her ear, “Do you wanna leave? I didn’t know he would be here.” Lizzie shakes her head minutely. Hope understands. 

 

“Didn’t know you and Mikaelson became friends.” Rafael hums as he walks over to them. Hope rolls her eyes, growing more annoyed with every step he takes. 

 

“The best of.” Hope replies sarcastically. “Come on, Liz.” Hope urges, trying to guide Lizzie to an open ring. 

 

“Hope, I’m fine.” Lizzie says, shaking off her hand and turning back to Rafael. Hope scoffs before storming off to god knows where. 

 

“How are you?” Rafael asks softly. Lizzie shrugs. “I never really got to apologize about how we ended things.” 

 

“It’s fine. I mean, Hope kinda got me the closure.” She laughs softly. Rafael nods. 

 

“I thought about pressing charges,” he said, “But I pretty much deserved it.” Lizzie nods with him, “Are you busy later? Maybe we could catch up?” 

 

“Uh,” Lizzie starts, “Yeah actually I have a date later today so…” 

 

“With Mikaelson?” 

 

“ _ What?” _ Lizzie cackles, “No! God! That’s crazy… so crazy. Why- why would you think that?” 

 

“Oh well— just, y’all seemed kinda I don’t know… really close. I figured maybe that’s why she broke my arm too.” Rafael said. 

 

“Well, no. Nope. None of that queer— I mean here! None of that here. Anyways, bye.” Lizzie mutters before running off to find Hope. She was punching a bag when Lizzie finally found her. “Hey, do you wanna spar now?” 

 

“I figured you would With Rafael.” Hope replied, punching the bag rather harshly, even the chains shook. Lizzie furrowed her brows. 

 

“What?” 

 

Hope sighed, letting the tension leave her shoulders, “Nothing. Never mind. C’mon.” She said, guiding Lizzie into the ring. “Same rules. Whoever gets knocked down first wins.”

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “You just like being on top of me.” She snarks, throwing a lunch that Hope blocks with her forearm. Hope laughs, and Lizzie decided to ignore the blush that had suddenly become more prominent than before. Lizzie threw a number of jabs, all that were effectively dodged by Hope, she groaned out annoyed, “Why are you so annoyingly perfect at this?!” 

 

“You just call me perfect, Saltzman? That’s cute.” Hope replies, throwing a jab that Lizzie narrowly misses. She watches as Lizzie rolls her eyes and then fights back, throwing an uppercut that Hope jumps back from. “Hey!” 

 

“Sorry, you were being annoying.” Lizzie hums. Hope scoffs and throws two punches, both of which Lizzie side steps to avoid, but it helps her all the more when she sweeps her foot behind Lizzie’s ankle to hook it and throw it forward, hearing a satisfying ‘oof’ when Lizzie’s back hits the floor of the ring. 

 

Hope takes her rightful spot, holding Lizzie down, and she smiles at her. “How annoying am I now?” She teased. Lizzie rolled her eyes. 

 

“ _ Very _ annoying.” She responds, Hope laughs. 

 

“Mikaelson! No foreplay in my rings please!” Jed shouts from the desk, a knowing smirk on his face. Hope’s smile falls and she removed her hands from pinning Lizzie’s arms and sits back. 

 

“Fuck off Jed,” She responds, before turning back to Lizzie and gauging her reaction. “I- um, you ready to get out of here?” She asks. 

 

“Cutting it a little short, but sure.” Lizzie replies, “Are you gonna get off of me?” She then asks, flicking Hope’s thigh. 

 

Hope gets up, and then offers her hand to help Lizzie up. “I’m in the mood for ice cream.” Hope hums, “What do you think?” 

 

“Oh, I can’t.” Lizzie says as they step down from the ring. “I’m supposed to go out with MG . He has like… a whole day planned.” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s MG,” Hope says, a soft smile on her face, “I’m sure he won’t mind if you raincheck.” 

 

“Sorry,” Lizzie shrugs. 

 

Hope nods in understanding. “Well, I'll drop you off at home and enjoy my double scoop cookie dough ice cream with Landon then.” 

 

“It’ll be like when you were dating!” Lizzie says, “Was he super awkward around you then too?” She laughs, Hope chuckles along with her. 

 

“Sophomore year Landon was… he had the confidence of a baby rabbit.” Hope informs as they walk out of the gym. Lizzie laughed loudly at that, and opened the passenger side door to Hope’s Jeep. 

 

— — — 

 

Lizzie and MG were at a county fair. There were kids running around and games being played. It was a cute little set up, and it would’ve been even cuter if this were an actual date. 

 

“I still don’t understand why we’re actually here right now?” MG said. 

 

“Because! I told Hope you asked me on a date and I have to make it look like one.” Lizzie explained. 

 

“But you said she told you to ditch me, why didn’t you?” 

 

“ _ Because _ ! Jesus, MG, keep up.” 

 

“I-“ MG sighed, shaking his head, “Whatever, I’m gonna go try and win that banana with dreads.” 

 

Lizzie stood back, and watched as he failed four times to throw the ring onto a bottle neck. 

 

This was gonna be a long day. 

 

— — — 

 

“You know, this ice cream tasted better when—“ 

 

“When we came here on our first official date?” Hope guessed, smiling when Landon did. “Place has really gone down hill.” 

 

“Or maybe diary just tastes different now since Penelope made us a switch to oat milk.” Landon replies, his laugh cut short when he sees Hope’s muted expression, “Are you mad at her?” He asks. Penelope’s not here, he figured they could talk about it. 

 

Hope sighs, looking away from him to the vicinity around them, “Not really. It’s not her fault. I just… didn’t expect her to whisk Josie off on a european vacation two days after we broke up because Josie likes her. It’s just… weird? I don’t know. I wasn’t in love with Josie or anything but— it’s just weird.” 

 

Landon nods, he doesn’t really understand but what he does get is that Hope just needed someone to listen. 

 

Hope had never found it easy to let people in. Connection was something she feared, and envied. She hated how Landon could easily befriend and trust others, it was something she always reprimanded him about when they were younger. Landon always took it with a grain of salt, he knew she was coming from a place that had protected her since her parents deaths. Concealing your feelings and icing yourself out. It was Hope’s modus operandi. It wasn’t until Landon came along that her icy wall had started to melt. 

 

And it had been melting ever since. 

 

“So when are you making a move on Lizzie?” Landon asked suddenly, Hope choked on the bit of ice cream in her mouth. 

 

“ _ What? _ ” Hope asked, coughing. Landon laughed. Hope denying the obvious was entertaining. 

 

“You’re clearly into her, Hope.” Landon points out, watching amusedly as Hope tried to recompose herself. “I mean, you  _ kissed  _ her.” 

 

“Hey! Correction: she kissed  _ me _ .” Hope says, holding her finger up. 

 

“And you didn’t stop her.” Landon replies, effectively shutting her down, “Look I know I can be dumb sometimes but you’re straight up stupid if you can’t see what you and Lizzie could be.” 

 

“Could be?” Hope asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

 

“Good for each other.” Landon says, like it was obvious. Hope rolls her eyes, she was expecting something more than that. Just as he’s about to speak up again, his eyes flit over to behind Hope. He grins. “Hey.” 

 

“Hey,” Lizzie smiled, “You guys have room for another?” 

 

“Yeah! I’ll get you a cone! Sit!” Landon encourages, pulling out the chair closest to Hope. Lizzie sits and turns to smile at Hope. 

 

“I thought you and MG had a thing today?” Hope asked. 

 

Lizzie shrugged, “I took a raincheck.” 

 

Hope smiles. 

 

Lizzie thinks she’s really pretty when she smiles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts :)   
> gonna start a new fic soon! keep up w the developments on Twitter @endgamehizzie   
> c u nxt time   
> also im throwing julie plec into the Malivore pit in exchange for Hope that’s all.


	10. There’s a chance I still get burned (I’ll take it all)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hizzie RISING

They’re friends. 

 

Hope and Lizzie could agree on that. 

 

No one else could though. 

 

“You guys are basically married.” Landon scoffed, taking a sip of his caramel latte. He was seated across from them, Hope and Lizzie were sitting together, Hope’s arm resting on the back of Lizzie’s chair because it was  _ comfortable.  _ (Yeah, right.) Lizzie rolled her eyes, picked her head up off of Hope’s shoulder and reached over to snatch one of Landon’s crayons that he was using to create a drawing on the kids menu he had requested. “Hey! That’s mine!” He whined, pouting to Hope. 

 

Hope held up her hands and shook her head, “This is your battle pal.” 

 

“Pals!” Lizzie said, “That’s exactly what we are.” Lizzie said, narrowing her eyes at Landon, before turning to Hope who smiled. 

 

“Pals, yeah.” Hope agreed softly. Lizzie smiled back before turning to Landon and flicking the crayon back to him, hitting him square in the forehead. 

 

— — 

 

Lizzie answered Josie’s FaceTime call on the first ring. 

 

Josie’s sitting somewhere in public, people are walking all around behind her. 

 

“Lizzie!” Josie greets happily. 

 

“Hey,” Lizzie smiles, “How’s belgium?” 

 

“It’s great!” Josie answered, “But me and Pen wanna hit up France! Maybe even go to Paris!” 

 

“Paris.” Lizzie says with wide eyes, “That’s romantic.” She hums. Josie rolls her eyes. 

 

“Penelope is my  _ friend _ , Liz!” Josie insisted. Lizzie laughed, nodding her head. “Seriously! I’m taking time for myself, it’s why I broke up with Hope. How is she?” 

 

“Hope?” Lizzie asked, “Uh…. fine? I haven’t really talked to her.” Lizzie lies, thinking back to hours ago when she, Hope, and Landon were hanging out. 

 

Josie nods softly, “Check in on her for me? I feel bad that I dumped her and then just… left the country.” 

 

“That’s how it goes, doesn’t it?” Lizzie jokes softly. Josie laughs, before looking off camera and nodding. 

 

“I gotta go, Liz! See you in four days!” Josie says, waving as she hangs up, at the camera.   

 

Thinking back on Josie’s words, Lizzie picks her phone back up and texts Hope. 

 

_ To Hopeless:  _

 

_ I’m inviting myself over :)  _

 

She receives a response almost immediately. 

 

_ Hopeless: might as well give you a key at this point fml  _

 

She laughs at the response. 

 

_ To Hopeless:  _

 

_ You love me, shut up.  _

 

The only response she receives back was the eyeroll emoji.

 

— —

 

When she arrives, Hope has thrown herself on the couch, donned in short gym shorts and military green cropped tank top. She waves at Lizzie from her spot on the couch. 

 

“What’s up, Lizard?” Hope asked, sitting up and smiling softly at her. Lizzie rolls her eyes at the nickname but doesn’t bother bringing attention to it. She shrugs, sitting on the couch next to Hope. 

 

“Josie asked me to check on you.” She informs her, gauging Hope’s reaction. 

 

“Oh,” Hope says softly, nodding. “Didn’t you tell her we had hung out earlier?” 

 

Lizzie shakes her head, turning to situate her legs across Hope’s lap. The brunette rests her arms over them, thumb gently stroking Lizzie’s shin. “I don’t think she should know… right now.” Lizzie said, “She still feels really bad about the break up.” 

 

Hope nods, focusing back on the TV. She was watching some episode of The Good Doctor. “Shaun and the lab girl were really unexpected.” Lizzie says, glancing over at Hope who yawned while nodding. “Sleepy, Hopeless?” 

 

“That nickname sucks.” Hope grumbled, “But yes I am.” 

 

Unthinkingly, Lizzie opened her arms wide, “Come here.” She said. Hope looked at her skeptically and Lizzie scoffed, “I’m not trying to murder you in your sleep, Mikaelson, come on.” She said, an annoyed tinge in her voice that Hope knew was harmless. Hope have a defeated sigh before crawling over to the other side of the couch and resting her head on Lizzie’s shoulder, her nose nuzzled snuggly into the crook of her neck. “Killing you in your sleep would be cheating. It’s a cheap shot.” Lizzie adds softly when Hope is situated comfortably. Hope laughs softly into her neck. 

 

“All’s fair in love and war, Saltzman, that’s what they say.” Hope replies lowly. 

 

“They also say Hope breeds eternal misery. They weren’t wrong there.” Lizzie says, she couldn’t resist it. She feels Hope laugh softly again. 

 

“You’re annoying.” Hope says. 

 

“Aren’t you supposed to sleeping? I  _ will _ launch you off of me.” Lizzie threatens softly. Suddenly, Hope’s hand is covering her mouth. 

 

“If you’d shut up, I’d be dreaming right now.” Hope says slowly, another yawn coming from her. “Night Lizard.” 

 

“It’s literally 2 o’clock but whatever…” Lizzie mumbles softly when Hope removes her hand.

 

Sooner or later, Hope is softly snoring into the crook of Lizzie’s neck while she scrolls mindlessly through Instagram. Landon emerges from his room and Lizzie gives him a confused glance. “You’ve been here this whole time?” 

 

“Uh, yeah? I was playing Fornite.” He explains, then he pulls out his phone and snaps a quick photo before Lizzie can even protest, “You’ll thank me when it’s your fiftieth anniversary and you want photos!” He defends, “Bye!” 

 

“As if I’d wanna be around Hope for  _ fifty  _ years.” Lizzie laughs to herself. Her laughing is cut short when she feels Hope’s arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer. “How are you this annoying even when you’re unconscious?” She whines. 

 

— — —

 

Josie and Penelope were seated together in first class of a plane headed for Paris. Josie was excited. Although she was young, she had her bucket list set in a special binder used to collect moments from important moments in her life. This was definitely one of them. She glanced over at Penelope, who had her headphones in, watching whatever movie the flight was playing and giggling along to it.

 

The last few days had been really nice. It was a nice decompressing from all the shit going back on in their small town. After staying with Penelope’s mom, and receiving a ridiculous amount of TLC from both her and Penelope, they decide that  _ yes _ they would go to Paris to end the trip. 

 

Suddenly the lights in the airplane lit up and Penelope took notice, pulling her headphones off and waiting for the announcement. 

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to welcome you to Paris.” The pilot said, a happy tone in his voice. “To the left, you can see the Eiffel Tower. Hopefully, you get to see it close up.” He then laughed. 

 

Penelope turned to her with a delighted smile, and she reached over to squeeze Josie’s hand excitedly. “Are you ready? I already arranged for someone from the hotel to pick up our bags, that way we don’t have to stop and we can go exploring right away!” Penelope explained, her eyes gleaming with her excitement. 

 

“I never thought having a rich friend would be this fun. Maybe next week we could hit up Egypt.” Josie joked. 

 

“If you want, we can go right after.” Penelope answered seriously, a smile on her face. 

 

“Pen I was just—“ 

 

“I know.” Penelope said, “But I’m down. Any excuse to spend time with you, Jojo.” Josie smiles at that and let’s Penelope hold on to her hand for a second longer before she pulls it away in favor of putting her hair into a ponytail. 

 

“I know what we should do first.” Josie says suddenly, her eyes wide at the thought. 

 

“Tell me.” Penelope urges, paying rapt attention. 

 

“We should get tattoos.” Josie replies. Penelope’s face breaks out in a wide grin and she nudges Josie’s shoulder with her finger. 

 

“You’re wilder than I thought, Saltzman,” Penelope laughs, “I love it.” 

 

— — 

 

Penelope and Josie glance at each other with excited grins, standing in front of the large neon sign of the tattoo parlor. They walk in, and Penelope goes to the front desk. French gliding off her tongue like a true native. She and the receptionist exchange a few words. And then Penelope turns to Josie with a soft smile. 

 

“We’re next. What do you wanna get?” Penelope asks curiously. 

 

“What do you want?” Josie asks, she hadn’t thought that far ahead. 

 

Penelope shrugs. “Whatever you get is fine with me.” 

 

Josie’s eyes widen, “Wait— we’re getting matching tattoos?!” 

 

Penelope laughs, “Sort of. If I get the same thing you get, you won’t put anything on yourself that you wouldn’t let  _ me _ put, plus it’ll be something noncommittal because you think about things like that. So this a totally no-strings-attached tattoo... besides the fact that’s permanent ink.” Penelope hums, looking at the wall full of sketches of tattoos. 

 

“What about this one?” Josie asks softly, pointing to a small tattoo sketch. 

 

“Paper plane?” Penelope hums, then she smiles, “I like it. Where do you want it?” 

 

“My ankle, I think.” 

 

“Me too.” Penelope responds lightly, before walking back to the receptionist desk to speak with her. Penelope walks back and guides them both to a small couch in the waiting area and leans her head on Josie’s shoulder as they wait. Josie smiles to herself. “You know, Jojo I’m really glad you’re my travel buddy.” Penelope sighs wistfully. 

 

“Me too.” Josie responds, “Being here is cool. But being here with  _ you _ is better.” 

 

Josie can’t help her heart from fluttering at the sight of a blushing Penelope Park. 

 

— — — 

 

Hope wakes up, still laying on Lizzie. She looked up slowly, Lizzie was watching the TV boredly. However when she moved, Lizzie whipped her head around, scaring her half to death. 

 

“Finally, you’re awake!” Lizzie sighed, “I’ve been watching  _ Seinfeld  _ for the past hour and a half because you left the remote on the other side of the couch!” 

 

Hope rolls her eyes. Amazing how soon Lizzie could get on her nerves. “You could’ve gotten it.” She says, putting her head back down on Lizzie’s chest, just under her chin. 

 

“Yeah but you would’ve woken up and bitched at me.” Lizzie responds, “Now kick it over here, I wanna watch a movie.” 

 

“Which one?” Hope yawns. She doesn’t get how she’s still sleepy, she turns, and grabs a blanket that was folded over the arm of the couch and covers herself in it. 

 

“I’m thinking A Walk To Remember.” Lizzie hums. 

 

But then Hope scoffs, “Ew, I didn’t sign up for romantic movies I just got  _ dumped  _ Lizzie.” She says, a look of pure disgust on her face. Lizzie rolls her eyes, and then hands off the remote to Hope. Hope takes it greatful and tuts until she finds a move she had deemed suitable. 

 

“Bird Box? Really?” Lizzie sighs, “Fine Whatever.” She gives up and watches with disdain as Hope presses play. 

 

They sit— well, lay in silence for most of the movie. Apart from the occasional comment from Hope about how Sandra Bullock was  _ really  _ a good actress. 

 

“I hope she and Tom get a happily ever after.” Hope mumbles. 

 

Lizzie didn’t have the heart to Hope the truth about their fate. She and Josie had watched this movie the day it premiered. 

 

Lizzie’s phone rings, and it’s so jarring that Hope and her flinch. Lizzie sends Hope an apologetic smile as she reaches to the coffee table and grabs her phone. It’s Josie, again. 

 

“Shut up, Hope!” Lizzie says frantically, and the girl gives her an exasperated look because she wasn’t even talking. “Hey!” Lizzie greets into the phone. 

 

“I got a tattoo! Me and Pen! It was so fun!” Josie immediately informs her. Lizzie’s eyes widen. 

 

“That’s a pretty big commitment.” Lizzie says into the phone. 

 

“I know! But it was so fun.” Josie sighs, “Did you ever go see Hope?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. She’s fine.” Lizzie responds, glancing back at Hope. 

 

“Cool.” Josie sighs again, “Okay, well I gotta go.” 

 

“Sure! See you later.” Lizzie says, and then she’s hanging up the phone and tossing it back on the coffee table. She turns to Hope and sighs. “I feel like we’re doing something dirty.” She says, leaning back on the couch. Hope nods. 

 

“I know. But we’re not. We’re just hanging out.” Hope says, “And Josie would have  _ no right _ to be mad.” 

 

“... But she would be.” 

 

“Yeah she would be pissed.” 

 

They both sigh and turn to each other. 

 

“ _ Are  _ we doing something bad?” Hope asks, she looks desperate for an answer. “Because I think— if anything— that us getting along is nothing short of a miracle. I mean we’re  _ just _ friends.” She argues. 

 

“Right! It’s not like we’re hooking up or anything.” Lizzie nods. “Cause then  _ that _ would be crazy.” 

 

“ _ Sooo _ crazy.” Hope mutters, glancing at Lizzie, “Too crazy right?” She asks softly. 

 

Lizzie nods softly, her eyes flitting over the features of Hope’s face. Hope goes quiet too. For a moment it’s almost like the future of everything hangs in the balance between them. 

 

“Way too crazy.” Lizzie whispers back.

 

She didn’t even realize how  _ close  _ Hope was until this point of the conversation. 

 

“I mean, I still hate you.” She adds. Hope rolls her eyes. 

 

“You still annoy the fuck out of me.” She responds. 

 

They don’t know when or how it happened, but they’re  _ too close  _ now. They’re noses are practically touching, and Hope’s baby blue eyes keep flitting down to Lizzie’s mouth. She’s practically granting Lizzie permission then and there. But Lizzie needs to keep  _ some  _ part of her dignity, sadly. 

 

“We wouldn’t make any sense, together.” Hope supplies, and Lizzie nods, her nose brushing against Hope’s a little more firmly than the last time. 

 

Maybe Lizzie doesn’t need  _ any _ part of her dignity. 

 

“It doesn’t always have to make sense.” She says back, before cupping the back of Hope’s neck with hand and pulling her closer with the other. She falters for a second, their lips just millimeters apart, her eyes flit up from Hope’s lips to her eyes. 

 

“Get a move on, Saltzman.” Hope grumbles, leaning forward and pressing her lips fully onto Lizzie’s soft lips. Lizzie doesn’t waste a second before she’s kissing her back. 

 

Their lips meet with a familiar ease, but a new urgency. Hope must’ve unconsciously settled herself on Lizzie’s lap, because she doesn’t remember being there a second ago, or Lizzie’s hand gripping her hip like she would fly away with a second's notice. Lizzie’s nails dig into her skin through her shirt and Hope moans against her mouth, her hands coming to tangle in Lizzie’s blonde hair. 

  
  


So much for being just friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help Landon needs a love interest before I do something messy LMAO 
> 
> lmk ur thoughts :)   
> Talk to me on Twitter @endgamehizzie   
> C u nxt time


	11. never dreamed you could be my healer (but you got the touch to take me all the way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hizzie is still rising, josie and penelope are back, and maybe landon can finally have some love after all.

Lizzie’s nails dig into her skin through her shirt and Hope moans against her mouth, her hands coming to tangle in Lizzie’s blonde hair. At the stinging sensations Hope’s hips grind against Lizzie, eliciting a moan from both girls. 

 

“We should stop.” Hope murmurs against Lizzie’s lips. 

 

“I don’t want to.” Lizzie responds easily. Hope laughs, resting her forehead on Lizzie’s. 

 

“I don’t want to either, but I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.” Hope replies softly. Lizzie rolls her eyes at that, capturing Hope’s lips into another passionate kiss. Lizzie’s hands bring themselves to Hope’s cheeks, keeping her as close as possible as their lips move with each others in a familiar dance. 

 

“You’d be anything but a regret,” Lizzie mumbles against her mouth. Hope pulls her back into another heated kiss. 

 

— — 

Landon was going to  _ throw up _ . 

 

Lizzie and Hope were shamelessly all over each other. And at this point he couldn’t tell if it was on purpose or not. They were situated at the park. They were having a picnic, although they pretty sure that this was just an excuse for Hope and Lizzie to have date that wasn’t a date (because Landon’s here! It’s not a date if someone else is there!). At least that’s what he thinks. 

 

The sun was out, but the breeze made it bearable to be outside. Lizzie was laying down, propped up on her elbows so she could still actually see Landon and Hope, considering they didn’t bring pillows. Hope was next to her, sitting cross legged, sipping on her water bottle, then handing it to Lizzie who took it gratefully. 

 

“So, Landon.” Hope says conversationally, “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?” 

 

“What?” Landon says, so caught off guard he doesn’t even point out Lizzie resetting herself to rest her head on Hope’s lap. “Who says I want one?”

 

Hope shrugs, “Boyfriend, then? Or… uh, significant other?” 

 

Landon shrugs, “I just haven’t… I don’t know. It feels like there are four other people in this town and they’re all  _ dating.  _ So.” Landon says. 

 

Hope rolls her eyes muttering an annoyed  _ we’re not even dating _ , under her breath. Her fingers are running gently through Lizzie’s hair, and the blonde girl’s eyes had fallen shut a while ago. Landon’s pretty sure she fell asleep. 

 

_ Jesus Christ… _ Landon thinks.  _ I’m  _ **_definitely_ ** _ going to throw up now.  _

 

“Well, we need to get you some action, pal.” Hope says, “It’s sad seeing you just… alone. Someone out there is ready to love you!” Hope encourages, but Landon shakes his head. 

 

“It’s just not at the top of my to-do list.” He replies, and Hope sighs defeatedly, but nods nonetheless. “Wanna go get an ice cream?” 

 

“Yeah— oh wait.” Hope sighs, looking down at the sleeping Lizzie on her lap. She picks Lizzie’s head enough that she can wiggle out from under her and then promptly lets her head plop onto the blanket with an amused smile when Lizzie wakes up to bitch about it. 

 

“What the fuck, Hope?!” 

 

Hope rolls her eyes at Lizzie’s dramatic outburst and hold her hand out for Lizzie to grab so she could pull her up. Lizzie takes her hand, and when she’s up, their hands linger together longer than necessary before she drops Hope’s hand. “We’re getting ice cream.” Hope tells her.  

 

“Fun.” Lizzie hums. “Josie’s coming home tomorrow.” She says. Hope nods. 

 

“Yeah, I heard. She wants to talk.” Hope replies. 

 

Talking with Josie could bring a slew of things. Hope had a lot to say as well. After she and Lizzie had kissed, for the second time, it hadn’t gone any further. They kissed, but it felt like both of them were afraid to move forward. So when Landon had come home, they didn’t even talk about before Lizzie was up and away on her way out the door to the apartment. Hope wasn’t sure what was holding Lizzie back, but she knew she was scared of hurting Josie’s feelings. 

 

But honestly Josie would have no right whatsoever to be mad. Josie broke up with her,  _ for another girl.  _

 

This was all complicated, and Hope was praying for the time when it wasn’t anymore. No one knew when exactly that would be though. So for now, Hope would kiss Lizzie and not think about what Josie would have to say. 

 

As they’re about the street to the ice cream shop, Hope reaches out to grab Lizzie’s hand. Lizzie gives her a weird look and Hope shrugs, “You’re gonna get hit by a car if you don’t look before crossing, Saltzman. I’m the only one allowed to knock you down, not a two ton shell of metal going forty miles per hour.” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes at the comment, but laces her fingers Hope’s. 

 

Her hands are really soft. Maybe she really  _ was _ spending time inside a Bath and Body Works. They meet Landon in the line for the ice cream shop, but neither girl moves to unlatch their hands. Landon makes a show of gagging when he sees their interlocked hands. Both girls scoff at his dramatics. When they get up to the counter, they see a familiar face. 

 

“Jed, hey!” Hope smiles, “What are you doing working here?” 

 

Jed shrugs from behind the counter, his salmon sweater and white apron actually compliment him perfectly. “My aunt runs this place, I just help out every now and then. Who’s this?” Jed asks, turning to Landon. Hope’s eyes widen. Oh.  _ Oh.  _ She looks at Lizzie, who seems bored at the conversations, but then Hope nudges her. 

 

“This is Landon!” Hope says, “he’s a great, single friend. He’s single, did you know that?” 

 

Where is Hope’s Best Wingwoman Ever award and when can she schedule to get her name engraved on it? 

 

“Well, I do now,” Jed laughs softly, turning back to Landon, “What ice creams can I get you? On the house.” He winks. 

 

Hope almost jumps for joy when Landon blushes. She turns to Lizzie, who finally seems like she’s in tune with what was going on around her. Hope lets Landon handle their orders and she swings her and Lizzie’s hands to preoccupy the time as Lizzie is busy scrolling on her phone. 

 

Lizzie was really pretty today. It was getting colder in Mystic Falls, considering the years was making its way into October.  She was donned in overalls and a striped white long sleeve. Her hair was in it’s usual loosely wavy state, Hope had the urge to tangle her fingers in it. The sun was out brightly today, making Lizzie’s skin glow beautifully, Hope sighs, she wanted to run her lips  _ all over  _ Lizzie’s unblemished skin. (She really needed to chill out, like seriously Hope  _ get it together. _ ) 

 

“A picture lasts longer,” Lizzie hums, not looking up from her phone. The comment jolts Hope out of her little admiration session, and she rolls her eyes at Lizzie. 

“You have something on your face.” She lies, before letting go of Lizzie’s hand and walking over to Landon, who was watching intently as Jed made their ice cream cones. 

 

“Okay, this is weirder foreplay than I’ve ever seen before.” Hope teases as she sets herself right beside him. Landon laughs, but doesn’t waste a second sending his own jab her way. 

 

“Just because you and Lizzie get off on the whole humiliation and degradation thing doesn’t mean  _ everyone  _ does.” Landon replies, smirking at the blush that colors Hope’s cheeks. 

 

“That’s totally  _ not _ \--” 

 

“Whatever you say, Mikaelson.” Landon singsongs. “So should I give him my number or what? I haven’t done this in a while.” Landon asks, Hope pouts at how cute a flustered Landon was. A little less cuter than when he was flustered because of her but it was still cute nonetheless. 

 

“You have to play hard to get.” Hope answers, “You can come with me and Lizzie the next time we spar--” 

 

“I think you mean basically make out in a ring.” Jed interrupts, handing Landon three double scoop ice creams. “See you around,” He smiles charmingly at Landon, who then uncaringly hands off the ice cream cones, Hope almost drops them, and she tries to voice her annoyance but Landon is already off. 

 

“I should give you my number.” He says. 

 

“Ugh,” Hope groans as she walks off, taking a huge lick of Landon’s ice cream as her sole act of defiance. “So much for playing hard to get.” 

  
\-- -- -- 

 

It was way too early in the morning when Josie and Penelope’s plane landed. Penelope yawned, trying to wipe the sleep out of her eyes, she stretched her arms up, her crop top riding up enough to expose her midriff. Josie sighed, Penelope’s skin looked so soft… 

 

She shook her head softly, trying to get herself out her thought and turned to the conveyor belt, waiting for the last piece of her luggage. 

 

“Oh there it is Jojo.” Penelope pointed out, before she walked forward and snatched it off of the conveyor, she swung the small backpack over her shoulder and linked her arm with Josie’s. “I can have the driver take you home, or you can stay until the sun comes up at the apartment.” 

 

“That sounds better. I don’t want your driver running all over the place at two AM.” Josie says. Penelope smiles, completely smitten. 

 

“You’re so kind, Josette.” Penelope hums, and Josie scrunches up her face at the name. 

 

“You’re only allowed to call my Jojo.” Josie decides. Penelope giggles besides her, stepping forward to open the door and lets Josie go ahead of her. “You’re gentlewoman, Park.” Josie notes, a small laugh leaving her. Penelope shrugs, her eyes following the black car as it pulls up in front of them. She, again, opens the door for Josie and lets her slide into the car before she hands off the luggage to her driver. 

 

“I treat my women right.” Penelope says nonchalantly. Josie laughs. 

 

“ _ Women? _ ” Joise asks, sounding scandalous, a hand coming to rest on her chest like she was so shocked. “Who else is on the roster of your harem?” 

 

Penelope couldn’t hide her amused smile, rolling her eyes at Josie, “It’s the off season, the roster is empty.” She answers playfully, before wrapping her arms around Josie’s shoulders, pulling her closer so Josie could rest her head on her should, and so then she could rest her temple atop Josie’s head. They get situated comfortably, and listen to the sounds of Penelope’s driver turning on the car and driving away from the airport. Josie snuggles tightly against Penelope’s warm body, and yawns. 

 

Penelope sighs out contently, and listens softly to the song playing through the cars speakers. 

 

_ I’ve known one or two, but old flames can’t hold a candle to you.  _

 

She presses a softly, feather-heavy kiss to Josie’s head, feeling the steady in and out of her breathing, knowing she’s asleep. 

 

“Would you mind turning it up a bit?” Penelope asks her driver. 

 

“Of course, Miss Park.” He says before reaching over to the dial on the radio. 

 

_ Sometimes at night, I think of old lovers I've known  _

_ I remember how holding them helped me not feel so alone  _

_ Then I feel you beside me and even their memories are gone  _

_ Like stars in the night lost in the sweet light of dawn _

 

\-- -- --

 

“Jojo, wake up.” Penelope said softly, gently shaking Josie awake. “We’re home.” 

 

Josie yawns, waking from her small fifteen minute nap. She turns to see Penelope already out of the car, her hand extended to help Josie out. Josie takes it gratefully, she doesn’t trust her half-asleep state to get her out of the car or into the apartment safely. Penelope walks with her to the front door of the apartment and unlocks the door. 

 

It’s two AM. So they didn’t really expect anyone to be awake. However they also didn’t imagine they would stumble on Landon, Lizzie and Hope having a movie night. Landon was by himself on the recliner, and Hope and Lizzie were on the couch, Hope laying quite comfortably with Lizzie, who seemed to be fighting sleep, Hope’s hand running through her hair wasn’t helping her fight. Penelope took in the sight, and then turned to Josie, who was still hidden behind the wall of their entryway. 

 

“Oh hey, Josie!” Penelope said loudly, hoping they would hear her and take the hint. She peers back past the wall, no one had moved. She groans to herself. “Let’s get you to bed, Jojo.” Penelope says gently to the sleepy girl. Josie was falling asleep against the wall. She grabs onto Josie’s shoulders and walks her straight past the living room. She turns on the light to her room and guides Josie to her bed. She pulls out pajamas from her dresser and turns to lay them on the bed for Josie. “I’m going to get out luggages, Jojo. You get some sleep. Maybe we can all go out to each brunch or something later.” Penelope says, although she was mostly talking to herself considering Josie had already plopped on her bed. 

 

She closes the door to her room and then walks into the living. Well no wonder no one had heard her all the sudden. They’d all managed to fall asleep in the two seconds she had walked through the door. Penelope sighs, shutting off the TV, before heading back to grab her and Josie’s luggages. 

 

When she’s back in her room, she finds a sleeping Josie, with her pajamas on, snuggled tightly into her bed. 

 

_ Not exactly how I thought the first time getting you in my bed would go but whatever.  _

 

\-- -- --

 

Josie wakes up earlier than she would’ve liked. It’s almost nine o’clock when she sits up in Penelope’s giant and ridiculously comfy bed. She stretches, turning to the side of the bed that Penelope was sleeping on to see her still passed out. She hops out the bed and heads to the kitchen for her luggage so she could brush her teeth.  She yawns as she enters the kitchen, stumbling right into-- 

 

“Lizzie?” She asks. Lizzie looks like she’s been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Oh well, uh--” Lizzie starts, and then another bedroom door opens. “Landon! I-I spent the night with Landon!” She blurts out, and the sleepy boy flinches at the loud volume of her voice. 

 

Josie smirks, and then she narrows her eyes, “So you lied when you said you two were just friends.” She accuses, moving out of Landon’s way. He’s determined to walk right past Lizzie, but her twin ropes him into a tight embrace. 

 

“Yep, yep. Totally blindsided you, yes, totally.” Lizzie agrees, laying a dramatic kiss on Landon’s cheek. Just then, Hope comes out of her room, looking confused at the commotion going on. 

 

“Oh, hey Josie.” Hope says softly, moving past her and Lizzie, going to the kitchen and grabbing herself a glass of water. She downs it quickly and then turns back to the three people crowding the hallway. “What’s going on?” 

 

“Josie found out that me and Landon are seeing each other,” Lizzie says, her eyes wide, sending a Hope a message to play along. Hope arches her brow and nods slowly. 

 

“Yeahhh,” She says, stretching out the word, her voice going higher in pitch, “Yup. They’ve been at it like  _ rabbits,  _ maybe don’t sit on your couch for a while.” Hope adds fuel to the fire, finding amusement at the affronted looks Lizzie and Landon sport, “I literally had to sit in between them during our movie night last night because Landon’s hands like to wander. Be happy you weren’t here to see it.” She ends, going back into her room. 

 

Josie’s mouth is open, in disbelief, as she looks between Landon and Lizzie who were avoiding her gaze by staring intently at the floor. 

 

“Pen wants to have brunch with all five of us so we should head home and get ready.” Josie says to Lizzie, “You can see lover boy later.” 

 

“Uh, yeah, go put ur stuff in the car I need to get my stuff from Landon’s room.” Lizzie lies smoothly. Josie nods, grabbing Lizzie’s keys off the breakfast bar counter and her two suitcases and walking out the door, none the wiser. Lizzie let out a relieved breath now that she was gone. She turned to Landon, “I’ll give you whatever you want if you just along with this.” She pleads. 

 

Landon chuckles, waving his hand dismissing Lizzie’s plead, “Just be honest with yourself.” He says, patting her shoulder before going back to his room. Lizzie sighs, opening the door to Hope’s room and grabbing her bag and looking for her shoes. 

 

During her search, Hope comes out her restroom, she frowns. “Leaving so soon?” 

 

“Yeah. Josie wants to go to brunch so we have to get ready.” Lizzie replies. “Have you seen my shoes?” 

 

Hope nods, pointing over to her closer where they were placed next to Hope’s own. “You’re a messy roommate.” Hope teases, and Lizzie rolls her eyes at the jab. “So how long are you and Landon going to be in love?” She laughs. 

 

“Not. Funny.” Lizzie says, “Pretending to be into Landon is like me trying to be into _Star  Wars--_ don't tell MG I said that.” She complains, her face scrunched. Hope just laughs again, before reaching to the coat rack beside her and throwing Lizzie her jacket. 

 

“I’ll see you at brunch, then, Lizard.” Hope says. “You can sit next to your  _ boyfriend.” _

 

“Ew Hope,  _ stop _ .” Lizzie whines, shoving Hope at her shoulder. Hope snatches Lizzie’s hand and uses the force to pin Lizzie up against her door. “Hope—“ 

 

“I  _ told you _ , Saltzman, lay a hand on me with permission and you  _ will _ face the consequences.” Hope says, a bright gleam of mischief in her eyes. Lizzie can’t help the smile that is slowly growing on her face.

 

“You don’t scare me.” She says softly. Hope raises her eyebrows at the challenge. 

 

“Really? Not even a little bit?” Hope asks, her voice low and raspy as she leans just a smidge closer to Lizzie. Lizzie wants to laugh, Hope’s on her tiptoes… trying to intimidate her.  But for Hope’s ego… she plays along. 

 

“Fine, maybe a little.” Lizzie shrugs, looking into Hope’s eyes and then down to her lips. Hope’s eyes mimic her own in their trail down her face. 

 

Hope pouts, “Just a little?” 

 

She’s closer now, their noses brush together gently. 

“Yeah,” Lizzie nods, letting her hand slide under Hope’s hair to cup the back of her neck. “Can I kiss you now?” 

 

“Was waiting for you take a hint.” Hope mutters before she closes the gap between them. Hope hums softly into the kiss, her lips moving with ease against Lizzie’s own. Lizzie’s unoccupied goes to the small of Hope’s back, pulling her closer. They pull away after a second, and Hope steps back. “Later, Lizard.” 

 

Lizzie narrows her eyes at Hope at the nickname. Hope just smiles cutely. Lizzie rolls her eyes and sighs, picking up her jacket and exiting Hope room without another word. Hope can’t help her smile from growing even after Lizzie is gone. 

 

\-- -- --

 

Lizzie and Josie are fifteen minutes late to brunch. It was expected, considering how both girls took too much time helping each other get ready that they always were a little late. This time it was because Josie kept giving Lizzie fashion advice. 

 

_ “You should wear the red shirt, Landon will like it.”   _

_ “How about those pants? They make your butt look nice, you’ve said so yourself.”  _

_ “Why don’t you put on--”  _

_ “Josie for  _ **_the love of god_ ** _!”  _

_ “Fine, sorry…. Jesus…”  _

 

Josie’s suggestions aside, she was donned in a black cropped long sleeve that had studs running down her arms and red plaid trousers, suspenders hanging causally off her waistband. It was  _ brunch _ , not tea time with the queen. Besides, she didn’t care what  _ Landon  _ liked. 

 

“Josette, hurry up before I leave you!” 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

It was… awkward. Penelope and Josie were on one side of the table, Penelope looked more smitten that a little girl meeting a Disney Prince (or Princess). Landon was sitting in between Hope and Lizzie, at  _ Josie’s _ insistence. Josie had tried again and again to hold a conversation with Hope, and while Hope harbored no ill will towards her, it was still awkward enough being around her, while her roommate looked like she was ready to have her and Josie's marriage ordained right then and there. 

 

As calm and chill Hope was convincing herself that she was, she still wanted to punch that lovesick, puppy dog look off of Penelope’s face. But she wouldn’t… maybe-- no she would  _ not _ . 

 

“I have to go to the restroom,” Hope mutters, stalking off before anyone could stop her. Penelope watches with defeated eyes, while Josie and Lizzie look at her with concerned ones. 

 

“I should--” 

“Let me--” 

 

Josie and Lizzie both cut themselves short as they lock eyes with each other. They were both almost out of their seats. Landon glanced at Penelope, who was looking at the sister’s with cautious eyes. Josie furrows her brows at Lizzie. 

 

“I’m going to go check on Hope.” Josie says. 

 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Lizzie says, “I’ll go.” 

 

Josie scowls, “No offense, Lizzie, but I think you’re the last person Hope would want to talk to right now.” 

 

Landon has to purse his lips to keep himself from saying anything. Lizzie raises her eyebrows at Josie, prepared to fire back. “Actually--” 

 

“Jojo,” Penelope speaks up softly, almost nervous, she sets her hand down on Josie’s shoulder and gently guides her to sit back down her chair, “Let Lizzie go check on her. I’m sure she’s fine, but in case she’s not you dumped her a  _ week  _ ago, she’s probably not ready to spill her guts to you for comfort.” Penelope reasons, a sorrowful look on her face that she couldn’t support Josie with this decision. 

 

Josie sighs heavily, “Fine. You’re right.” She watches with forlorn eyes as Lizzie gets up from the table and makes her way to the bathroom. 

 

\-- -- 

 

Lizzie opened the door to the restaurant’s restroom cautiously. “Hope?” She called out. She waited a moment, watching for one of the stalls to open up, and it did. 

“What’s up, Lizard?” Hope smiles softly, going to wash her hands. Lizzie watched her quietly until Hope hands were dried, “You look good.” Hope hums. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks, her eyes scanning Hope’s face. Hope’s eyes look away from Lizzie as she nods. “Seriously?” Lizzie tries again, and Hope sighs. 

 

“I don’t know what to do.” Hope admits, “I-I mean… Penelope and Josie came back from basically their  _ honeymoon  _ and Josie’s trying to be all buddy-buddy with me, like the past two and a half months weren’t  _ buddies  _ at all.” Hope scoffs. “I’m annoyed, kinda hurt. But-- I told Josie it was  _ okay  _ so it’s not--” 

 

“Stop,” Lizzie says, and Hope’s voice falters. “You’re entitled to you’re feelings.” Lizzie says softly, “Even if they’re confusing or contradicting. You can be hurt, Hope. It’s only been a week for crying out loud.” 

 

Hope nods softly, looking away from Lizzie and down to her shoes. Lizzie rolls her eyes, “Hope,” She urges, walking over and using her index finger to bring Hope’s gaze back up to her. “Whatever you’re feeling is  _ valid _ **_._ ** Pushing and bottling them up only hurts you in the end. If you’re mad, then be mad. Coddling Josie and her feelings isn’t your priority;  _ you  _ are. You keep treating Josie like she’s a little kid, she’s a big girl now. She handle her shit, and if she can’t then it’s on her.” 

 

“When did you get smart?” Hope asks, a teasing smile on her face. Lizzie’s pretty sure if she rolls her eyes anymore, they may just get stuck there. 

 

“I have a good therapist.” Lizzie replies, “Also, you’re annoying.” 

 

Hope shrugs, “So I’ve been told.” 

 

Lizzie opens the door of the restroom and nods her head in the direction of the table. 

 

When they return, since they hadn’t ordered, Hope doesn’t mind moving to sit beside Lizzie, sending her a soft smile. Landon smiles to himself about the interaction. Josie rolls her eyes, and Penelope is watching Josie with sad eyes. 

 

_ Right. Still kind of into Hope. I almost forgot.  _

 

Brunch goes off without a hitch afterwards. Conversation flows steadily, however Lizzie and Hope seem to be more off in their own world. When the check comes, Penelope doesn’t hesitate to pay the whole bill -- despite  _ everyone’s  _ protest. 

 

“If you want to pay me back, just help me bury a body.” Penelope says dismissively as she signs the check before getting up from the table. 

 

“You can take my car back,” Lizzie says to Josie, “Hope and I are going to go with Landon to the gym.” 

 

“Landon’s giving you a ride?” Josie asks, looking in between Hope and Lizzie. 

 

Lizzie shakes her head, “He has to go get his clothes, I have mine in my car, Hope has hers too, so… take the keys, Josette.” Lizzie urges, until Josie’s hands open and she accepts the keys. Soon, Lizzie and Hope are gone, and Penelope smiles when she notices Josie is waiting for her. 

 

“Did we have plans? I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t have forgotten.” Penelope says, her eyes flitting over Josie’s pouting face. “You alright, jojo?” 

 

Josie sighs, “Yeah, I’m fine.” She musters a smile for Penelope, but it’s not convincing. Penelope frowns. 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” She asks softly, her hand coming to stroke Josie’s cheek, the girl leans into the touch. Penelope’s heart flutters. But then Josie pulls away and shakes her head. 

 

“I actually have somewhere I need to be.” Josie says softly, then she leans closer to kiss Penelope’s cheek. “Thank you, Peez, for everything. Seriously. I’ll call you later, okay?” 

 

“I- uh, y-yeah.” Penelope stammers, her cheeks blazing red. “Yeah whenever you get a chance." Josie smiles softly, squeezing Penelope’s hand before she is getting into Lizzie’s car and driving off. 

 

\-- --

 

Josie is situated in the large chair again, her leg bouncing. The door opens and she lets out a relieved breath when Dorian settles into his chair, he smiles softly at her. 

 

“Josie, it’s--” 

 

Josie interrupts, “Can we start over? I need- I need help.” 

 

A feeling of relief washes over the doctor and he nods, smiling reassuringly at her, “Of course,” He says, opening the file on his desk, “Let’s get started.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts :)   
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie 
> 
> also check out my new fic Not In The Swing Of Things :)))


	12. fallin in love (is a strange work of art)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> u asked for soft hizzie n i delivered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i promised to have this out yesterday but i went to the eye doctor and they dilated my eyes so i was basically blind lmao sorry but here u go :) <3

“Good job, Lizard.” Hope says, gulping down a majority of her water bottle, while Lizzie caught her breath from their sparring and training session. Lizzie shrugs, then taking Hope’s water bottle and drinking some of it. Hope looks absolutely insulted. “Lizzie! Germs!” 

 

Lizzie snorts, putting the water bottle down to give Hope an unimpressed look. “I don’t know if you remember, Hope, but your tongue has been in my  _ mouth.  _ Where was your concern for germs then?”

 

Hope’s expressions slackens into one of pure shock, not expecting Lizzie to mention that. Her eyes dart to the water  bottle, and then back to Lizzie. Of all the things Hope doesn’t want to admit that Lizzie is, she can’t deny that Lizzie Saltzman was a very smart girl. So when Lizzie’s eyes widen, Hope has no choice but to try and snatch the water bottle before Lizzie could make a move for it and she immediately uncaps the bottle and flings water towards Lizzie. Lizzie screams with her protest, her hand not an effective enough shield from the water. 

 

“Hope!” Lizzie shouts, reaching blindly for an unopened water bottle and unleashing the contents in order to attack the shorter girl. Hope laughs loudly. 

 

“Should I stop them?” Jed asks from behind the gym’s check-in counter. Landon shrugs from his spot sitting on the counter. 

 

“Nah,” He says, “It’s gonna get really tension-y and they’ll freak out and stop themselves. Seen it a dozen times,” He then yawns. 

 

Jed looks over to Landon with a soft smile, “You’re really smart, huh?” He asks, Landon shrugs. 

 

“I’ve earned my PhD in Hope and Lizzie.” Landon says, straightening out his shirt, Jed laughs. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

They were all dry now from their impromptu water fight, and now walking back into the apartment. Lizzie, having her usual amount of  _ zero _ manners, plops herself right onto Hope’s bed, before Hope even makes her way into her own room. When Hope finally makes her way in, she lets her eyes fall on Lizzie and tilts her head, “Okay, lay in my bed— Whatever. But laying in the  _ middle  _ of it and not giving me room for myself? Cold hearted, Saltzman.” 

 

Lizzie groans tiredly, lazily tolling herself over, giving Hope room on the queen sized bed. Hope then let’s herself fall in line next to Lizzie on the now available space of the bed. Hope grabbed her phone from her pocket, and smiled softly when she felt Lizzie rest her head onto her shoulder and sighing heavily. 

 

“Tired?” Hope asks softly, and Lizzie nods, her eyes closing at the feeling of Hope playing her hair. “Well, too bad. Penelope invited us to the little fair thing that the Salvatore school is hosting to fundraise for some pageant.” 

 

Lizzie groans, “Do I have to?”

 

“Yes, you’re my plus one.” 

 

“Take someone else.” Lizzie responds, nuzzling herself further into the crook of Hope’s neck. She can feel the vibrations of Hope’s laugh. 

 

“There is no one else.” Hope mumbles, dropping her phone besides her on the bed and humming softly as she ran her fingers through Lizzie’s soft hair. “You should go home and get ready. I’ll meet you there.” Hope suggests, “It starts at four, it’s two o’clock.” 

 

“That is two whole hours, I can stay for like at least ten more minutes.” Lizzie says, trying to pull away to look at Hope, but Hope just gently guides her back to where her head was originally resting. 

 

“I know,” Hope says. “But then you’ll only have an hour and a half to get ready and you’ll rush, and I know you like to look your best.” 

 

“Are you just trying to tell me I’m hot?” Lizzie asks, chuckling. Hope rolls her eyes, her hand tugging at a strand of Lizzie’s hair to annoy her. 

 

“That has nothing to do with your clothes. But your crop tops are my favorite.” Hope replies softly. 

 

“Fine,” Lizzie sighs, “I’ll go.” 

 

“In ten minutes.” Hope says suddenly, pulling Lizzie closer. Lizzie smiles, her arm coming to rest across Hope’s stomach and tucking her into her side. 

 

“Ten minutes.” Lizzie agrees. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

Penelope sat quietly in the lobby of the doctor’s office, twiddling the pen in her hand idly as she watched the door like a hawk. Josie would be coming out soon, she wanted to make sure she was okay. 

 

Hopefully Josie would let her. Josie had a funny (okay, it wasn’t very funny) way of keeping Penelope at arm’s distance. Penelope just wanted to help, in whatever way she could. Maybe someday soon Josie would finally be real with her, she just needed to let Penelope in. While Josie was still obviously dealing with residual feelings for Hope and with her diagnosis (whatever it was, Josie hadn’t disclosed with her), Penelope was completely understanding about Josie not being able to commit to anything seriously… platonic or romantic. Whichever one Josie wanted, Penelope was armed and ready to offer. 

 

The door opened, and Josie walked out of the office, and her eyes lit up when she saw Penelope waiting for her. 

 

“Jojo.” Penelope greeted, getting up from the waiting room couch and walking over to her. Penelope brushed a strand of hair away from Josie’s face and gave her a concerned look. Penelope’s green eyes looked like they were searching into Josie’s soul. “You okay?” 

 

Josie nods softly, her hand coming up to gently grasp Penelope’s wrist of the arm that was cupping her cheek. 

 

“I’m okay.” Josie replies, pulling Penelope’s hand down and then lacing their fingers. Josie guides them to the exit of the building and they walk hand in hand down the street. Josie doesn’t say where they’re going, but Penelope is content with just being here with her. “What are you doing today?” Josie asks, as they end up walking back to Josie’s car. 

 

“Uh, I’m going to the Salvatore fundraiser fair thing… hopefully with you?” Penelope asks, her eyebrows raising with her question. Josie smiles brightly and nods. 

 

“I’d like that.” Josie says, “I just need to go home and get my wallet and stuff, then we can hang at your place?” 

 

“It’s a plan, Jojo.” Penelope smiles. 

 

— — —

 

Lizzie was finishing the braids in her hair, sitting at the vanity in her room, tying one off with a small rubber hair tie. The door opened to her room suddenly, and Lizzie spared a glance to see Josie walking in. 

 

“Josette.” Lizzie greeted. Josie smiled back, coming to sit on Lizzie’s bed, her hands straightening out the fabric of the duvet under her. Josie watches Lizzie finish her hair in silence, and she doesn’t speak until she’s finished. 

 

“Going somewhere?” Josie asks. 

 

“Yup.” Lizzie replies, getting up from the vanity and going to open her closet. “I’m going to the Salvatore fair.” 

 

“Oh? With who? Also, you should wear the blue sweater.” Josie says. Lizzie nods, and grabs it out, along with a white mesh crop top. “Oh, then the white shirt then.” Josie then corrects. 

 

“Um… Hope invited me.” Lizzie says softly, her back turned from Josie. She set the blue sweater back onto the rack in her closet to hang it up. She then turned to Josie who was quiet. 

 

“Are you… are you guys like…” Josie starts, clenching her jaw and taking a deep breath before she finishes, “Are you into her?” is what Josie settles on. Lizzie shrugs, changing into the shirt in front of her mirror, her black tapered pants finish the look… now she just needs shoes. 

 

“We’re just hanging out. As friends.” Lizzie replies, her eyes scan her shoe rack for her usual black vans.  _ She didn’t say no _ , Josie notes. 

 

“Is Landon okay with it?” Josie asks, and Lizzie has to stop herself from the laugh that almost exits her mouth. 

 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t he be? That’s kinda a dumb question, Jos.” Lizzie laughs awkwardly, rolling her eyes at herself.  _ You just  _ **_had_ ** _ to say you and Landon were together… idiot.  _

 

Josie just shakes her head, opting not to respond. 

 

“Do you wanna tag along?” Lizzie asks, after tying her shoes, she goes to sit next to Josie on her bed, slinging an arm over her shoulders. “We can always be the three amigos.” 

 

Josie smiles sadly, shaking her head, “I don’t think Hope wants to be my  _ amigo  _ right now. Maybe I’ll talk to her tonight, after. I don’t know. She needs closure, and I need to get over her.” Lizzie nods. 

 

“You should go.” Lizzie urges, “I’m sure Penelope will have no problem with having you all to herself.” She smiles softly, and so does Josie. 

 

“I need to talk to her too.” Josie sighs, and then she groans, her hands covering for her face, “Why is this my life?” She mutters. 

 

“I guess people can’t help but fall all types of in love with you.” Lizzie laughs., pulling Josie into her for a comforting hug.

\-- -- --

 

Hope was waiting by an old Sycamore tree, Lizzie was (unsurprisingly) thirty minute late. Landon had gone off to meet Jed, and Penelope had gone to distract herself by playing a bunch of the little games the festival had to offer. She almost thought Lizzie was ditching her, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned to see Lizzie.

 

“Hey, Hopeless.” Lizzie said. 

 

“That nickname still sucks.” Hope says, although she can’t hide her smile. “What took you so long?” 

 

Lizzie shrugs, “I like to be fashionably late.” Hope rolls her eyes and start walking towards the actual activities. 

 

“You look good.” Hope says casually, Lizzie tries to ignore the way Hope’s eyes flit over her. “You okay Lizard? Your cheeks are a little red. Is that shirt not breathable enough?” Hope asks, a teasing smile on her face as she notices the red tint on Lizzie’s cheeks. 

 

“Shut up.” Lizzie mutters, knocking Hope’s shoulder with her hand. Hope just laughs. “So, why did you drag me out here?” Lizzie asks, smoothly (not smoothly) changing the subject. 

 

Hope shrugs, and then tired of her and Lizzie’s hands knocking together awkward as they walked, made a bold move to instead lace her fingers with Lizzie’s. Lizzie tries to--again-- ignore the feelings Hope gives her. Lizzie starts to gently swing their interlocked hands as they walk around the fair. She can feel Hope’s eyes on her every now and then. 

 

Hope had a plan tonight. She was just waiting for the right moment, but it was happening tonight. It  _ had  _ to. Josie was busy with Penelope now, she didn’t have to worry about all she had to worry about is Lizzie’s answer. Still, the remnants of nervousness and butterflies hadn’t left her stomach. 

Lizzie was still  _ Lizzie _ . She drove Hope crazy, got under her skin like no one else with an ease that it was probably her superpower. Lizzie was probably the bane of Hope’s existence but Hope didn’t want her anywhere besides right next to her. So tonight Hope was going to take a leap of faith and fall into whatever Lizzie left her with. Maybe some happiness, or maybe a pit of despair. She shook her head softly, getting out of her own thoughts and her ears tuned into the soft guitar strumming. 

 

“Let’s dance.” Hope suggests, her eyes wide with excitement. 

 

Lizzie smiles, but shakes her head as she begins to protest, “I don’t really--” 

 

“Oh come on, Lizzie!” Hope begs, tugging her towards the small concert area. 

 

“I don’t know how--” 

 

“I’ll show you.” Hope says softly, her hand coming to rest on Lizzie’s hip. “Come on, it’s not rocket science.” Hope whispers, looking at Lizzie with a softly smile. “Just follow me.” 

 

_ I know _

_ There's a chance I still get burned, I'll take it all _

_ I'll take the worst _

_ I fell down and skinned my knees on my first love _

_ On my first love _

_ Got back up and crashed right into the worst love _

_ To my worst love _

 

Lizzie follows Hope’s lead with ease, it brings a smile to both their faces. 

 

“Not too shabby, Lizard.” Hope says. 

 

Lizzie just rolls her eyes, although her smile doesn’t fade for a second. 

 

_ Wasn’t looking for a true heart-stealer _ __   
_ A cover-up just to hide the pain _ __   
_ Never dreamed that you could be my healer _ _   
_ __ But you’ve got the touch to take me all the way

While Lizzie is busy looking down, making sure to follow Hope’s lead and not step on her feet, Hope lets her eyes trace the features of Lizzie’s face. 

Lizzie looks back up suddenly, and Hope doesn’t let her gaze falter. Lizzie looks almost taken back by it, but when she smiles gently, Hope smiles back. Hope pulls her closer, leaving no room for Lizzie to watch their feet. Hope doesn’t care. 

_ 'Cause baby, you could be my first aid kit _ __   
_ I like you making me feel better _ __   
_ Maybe call it a relationship _ _   
_ __ Or whatever keeps us together

“This is my favorite song.” Lizzie notes softly. Hope hasn’t looked away from her. It felt all too intimate from what they were supposed to be. 

“I think it’s mine too.” Hope replies softly. 

By now, there are a few other couples dancing with them. Lovers all around dancing with the people they were meant to be with. 

_ And then there’s us,  _ Lizzie thought. 

“So, um,” Hope starts, finally looking away from Lizzie. “I was thinking…”

_ Stitch up the pieces when I fall apart _ __   
_ You'll be the bandage on my broken heart _ __   
_ 'Cause baby, you could be my first aid kit _ _   
_ __ La, la, la, you could be my first aid kit

Lizzie nods, waiting for Hope to finish, but Hope sighs. Words, she couldn’t figure out how to use them when it came to what Lizzie made her feel. 

“Hope?” Lizzie asked softly, her eyes concerned. 

Hope stop their dancing, and tiptoes, her hands coming to Lizzie’s face as she pulls her into a kiss. Lizzie doesn’t hesitate to pull Hope closer, kissing back slowly, she feels Hope sigh softly when they pull away. Hope pulls back, lets her hand rest again on Lizzie’s waist and the other holding Lizzie’s, resuming their dance. She has a content smile on her face. 

“That’s all.” Hope says. Lizzie can’t hide her smile (not that she wanted to).

Hope would try again later, maybe then the words would be easier to speak.

\-- 

“You okay, Jojo?” Penelope asked. They were seated on a small park bench enjoying the music. Josie pulls her eyes away from the crowd of dancing people-- from what she just saw-- and turns to Penelope, nodding. 

“Yeah.” Josie says, “I just… thought I saw something.” 

Penelope nods, her fingers messing with Josie’s own. Josie had been quiet most of the time they’d been here. She didn’t want to take part in the festivities-- which was fine… Penelope hadn’t been really looking forward to it or whatever. So they had been sitting here for almost a half hour. 

“Hey, Pen?” Josie asks softly, when Penelope turns, Josie’s already looking at her. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” Penelope asked, her eyebrows furrowed. 

“For everything.” Josie sighs, her hand reaching forward and cupping Penelope’s cheek, “You’ve been… everything and more, Penelope Park.” Penelope can’t hide her blush, with the way Josie’s looking at her. “You mean everything to me.” Josie admits softly. 

“Josie, I--” Penelope starts, but a distant voice cuts them off. 

“I hope I’m not interrupting.” 

Penelope’s eyes widen, her heart drops.  _ Oh no.  _

She gets up from the bench and spins around.  _ Oh fuck. _

“Davina-- what-- what are you doing here?” Penelope gulps, her jaw clenching. Josie looks at the interaction with furrowed brows. 

“What?” The girl laughs softly, walking over and taking Penelope’s face into her hands, she strokes Penelope’s cheek softly and smiles, “A girl can’t come visit her fiancée?” 

_Fiancée?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts in the comments or on twitter:)   
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie  
> c u nxt time


	13. Don’t want you in my bloodline (just want to have a good time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messy messy messy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got bored and,,, here we are muahahaha

Penelope let the door slam behind them as she watched with angry eyes as Davina sat her on a chair at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. Penelope scoffed, how  _ dare  _ she. 

 

“What the hell are you doing here, Davina? No bullshit I want the  _ truth _ !” Penelope said, her voice held no light tone, there was no room to joke. It was the first time Josie had ever seen her not being the Penelope she knew and cherished. 

 

Davina sighed deeply, waving her hand dismissively and then turning to Josie, who was sitting on the couch, with an incredulous look in her eyes, “Can you believe her? Didn’t even offer me anything to drink.” 

 

“Davina.” Penelope said darkly. “What do you want?” 

 

“I wanted to see you, baby.” Davina hummed. “You stopped coming by so… I wanted to see what was so special about this place.” 

 

“What is special about this place is that  _ you’re not here _ .” Penelope gritted, “I thought that was clear when I told you I never wanted to see you again.” 

 

Davina laughed airly, “Penny--” 

 

“You don’t get to call me that.” 

 

“Oh, come on, where are you my lover? I know you’re in there somewhere.” Davina hummed, her fingers laying onto the smooth skin of Penelope’s cheek. Her eyes looked deep into Penelope’s soul, Penelope almost broke, but she looked away. She looked to Josie. 

 

“Um,” Penelope said, clearing her throat. “You should go, Jojo.” She said softly, “I will see you later. I need to… handle this.” 

 

Josie nodded softly, her eyes darting between the two once more before she bid a goodbye and walked out of the apartment. 

 

“Is that her? The little girl you think you’re in love with? The one you left me for?” Davina asked, “She’s cute. Is she good in bed?” 

 

“ _ Shut up! _ ” Penelope hissed, “Don’t talk about her like that. And I didn’t leave because of Josie, I left because you kept fucking with my head, Davina!” 

 

Davina sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. “Oh God, Penny not this again.” She groaned. “I had one little fling and you blew all out of proportion.” 

 

“You had  _ several _ little flings.” Penelope argued, crossing her arms defensively, “You have some nerve coming here and acting like nothing happened! Like you didn’t--” Penelope stops herself, feeling her throat tightening and tears rise in her vision. Davina frowned softly, her hand stroking Penelope’s cheek. 

 

“Oh, Penny…” Davina sighed, her spare hand gripped Penelope’s hip pulling her closer, “I really messed up this time, huh?” She asked gently. Penelope’s eyes closed, not wanting to have the intense eye contact. “Baby…” 

 

“Don’t call me that.” Penelope says, her eyes still closed but her face turns away from Davina’s. “You broke my heart, you don’t get to act like it didn’t happen.” 

 

“I want another chance.” Davina admits softly, and Penelope’s eyes flutter open, Davina can see the hurt little girl she had become. She tsked softly, “I want to make it right again, Penny. I miss you. I need you, no one else.” 

 

“You’re too late,” Penelope said, “I don’t want you anymore.” 

 

Davina shook her head, “That’s a lie. You’re just hurt.” She said. “Let me make you right again. That little girl can’t fix you the way I can, Penny.” 

 

“I’m not  _ broken _ .” Penelope said, although her voice cracked with the unshed tears, “You hurt me. But you didn’t break me.” With that, Penelope takes several steps away from Davina’s grasp, wipes at her eyes and takes in a deep breath, “I meant what I said, Davina, you need to go. I don’t want you anymore-- I don’t need you anymore either. So please, stop trying to come into my life and fuck it up.” 

 

Davina just scoffed softly, a soft smile playing on her face, “You’ve gotten strong, Penny.” She notes, “I’ll see you around.” She says finally, turning and leaving the apartment. 

 

Penelope takes in a shuddering breath. 

 

_ She’s not really going anywhere, is she?  _ She thinks morosely.   

 

\-- -- 

 

Josie walked quietly to her house. It was only a ten minute walk from the apartment anyway, she needed time to think. 

 

Penelope had a  _ fiancee.  _ And although it seemed like they weren’t on the best terms, Penelope didn’t tell her. Granted, she never really let herself get deep with Penelope. All this circling around going on in her head was driving her crazy. She wasn’t mad-- she’d have no reason to be-- but this drastically changed everything she was feeling towards Penelope Park, and she wondered if it changed whatever Penelope felt for her too. 

 

She was almost home now, she could see her house at the end of the street. She sighed softly. She didn’t want to go home, to be stuck with her never ending thoughts. She pulled out her phone, and dialed the familiar. 

 

Hope picks up on the third ring. 

 

_ “Josie? Are you okay?”  _

 

“Yeah,” Josie replied softly, “I just-- Do you wanna hang out right now? I just kinda don’t want to be alone and Penelope is… dealing with stuff.” 

 

_ “Uh… yeah, sure. I’m just leaving the fair, where do you wanna meet?”  _

 

“By the lake?” Josie offers, “I need to be as far from here as possible.” 

 

_ “Of course, I’ll meet you there. Bye Jo.”  _

 

Josie hangs up, she continues walking to her house, wanting to drive back to the lake. When she finally gets to her front door she runs smack into the girl she was supposed to meet. 

 

“Hope?” Josie asked with furrowed brows. “What-what are you doing here, you said you were at--.” 

 

“I came to drop Lizzie off!” Hope excuses quickly. 

 

“No you didn’t,” Josie accuses softly, her eyes narrowing. “I saw you kiss her at the festival.” 

 

Hope’s face falls, her eyes avert Josie’s as she clenched her jaw. She looks back up to Josie and looks sorry. 

 

“You weren’t supposed to find out--.” 

 

“Like that or at all, Hope?” Josie asks, there’s a fire in her voice that lashes out and burns Hope with every word. 

 

“Josie-- I really like her.” Hope admits softly. 

 

Josie scoffs, rolling her eyes. “Of course you do. It’s the name of the game, Hope. She’s playing you.” 

 

“No she’s  _ not.” _ Hope said, “In fact, I think she might—“ 

 

“She always just takes what I had and fucks it all up.” Josie sighs to herself. Hope takes offense to it. 

 

The auburn haired girl scoffs, “Is that all I am to you, Josie? Just some  _ thing _ . Some possession— a toy? You don’t want me anymore but you don’t want anyone to have me either. You have Penelope wrapped around your finger and yet you still need to play games with me— right now? Are you  _ serious,  _ Josie?!” 

 

Josie’s face falls, “Wait- Wait— Hope, I—“ 

 

“I’m not a  _ toy _ , Josie. I’m a fucking human being! You probably don’t think about them, but I have feelings!” Hope was really on a roll here, “I’m tired of taking yours into consideration only to be  _ shit on _ afterwards. You ran off with my best friend, Josie— did you think about how that would make me feel?” 

 

“Hope—“ 

 

“No, I don’t want to hear your shitty excuses right now.” Hope sighed, shaking her head. “I’m going home.”  

 

“Hope, Wait!” Josie calls, but Hope is already in her car and driving off. “Fuck.” She mutters. 

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck.  _

 

— — — 

 

Hope opens the door to see a dark apartment. There’s music softly playing, and a few candles lit. Penelope is plopped in the couch, a bottle of champagne in her hand. She takes a swig straight from the bottle, and sighs heavily. 

 

“Peez?” Hope asked.

 

“Hope!” Penelope cheered, her voice slurred. She was already drunk. “Join me! You look like you have some sorrows to drown.” Penelope sits up from the couch. 

 

Hope gives a tired sigh before walking over and taking the seat besides her. She takes the champagne bottle and chugs a good fourth of the bottle. Penelope laughs. 

 

“Why are you drinking?” Hope asks, Penelope takes another chug of the bottle and shrugs. 

 

“Long story. You?”

 

“Long story.” Hope replies, taking the bottle from her and drinking some more. “I think it’s almost empty.” Hope says, swishes the bottle. 

 

“Ah,” Penelope gasps, turning to the other side of the couch and pulling out another bottle. She doesn’t waste any time popping the cork off of it. “Good thing we have more.” 

 

Hope laughs, finishing the remains of the first bottle and then placing it in the coffee table. 

 

“I’m so tired of girls,” Penelope sighed sadly, “all they do is hurt me.” She adds, taking another swig of the bottle before handing it off to Hope. 

 

“They’re so  _ confusing _ .” Hope agreed, drinking some more. “Why can’t they just  _ make sense _ .”

 

“They hurt you and then they want you and then they hurt you again and it’s just—“ Penelope groans. 

 

“Infuriating.” Hope finishes for her, and Penelope nods. Hope turns to her, “We’re the only sane people here. We make sense  _ all the time _ .” 

 

By now they’re both slurring, the champagne running its course. Hope’s eyes fall heavy. Penelope nods, a goofy smile on her face, she opens her arms and attacked Hope in a hug that she was too inebriated to fight off. Hope smiles, turning herself toward Penelope to look into her eyes. Penelope’s green eyes look into Hope’s own blue ones and suddenly, Hope’s not only just drunk. 

 

“Pen?” 

 

“Yeah?” Penelope asked softly, their noses were touching. 

 

“We shouldn’t right?” 

 

“Right totally.” Penelope agreed. 

 

“Well  _ fuck that _ .” Hope said back, surging forward and kissing Penelope. 

 

The night gets lost in a blur after Hope fists Penelope’s hair and Penelope’s hands come to pull off Hope’s shirt. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts will anyone come out of this mess unscathed? (Besides like Landon lol)   
> Talk to me on twitter pls I’m bored @endgamehizzie   
> C u nxt time


	14. Cause passion is passion (you know it just as well as me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope and Lizzie talk, Josie turns over a new leaf and Penelope and Lizzie team up.

Clarity is not something that comes timely for Hope. 

 

Like, when Hope was eleven and she realized she probably  _ shouldn’t  _ put foil in the microwave, it was after the fact it had destroyed the entire contraption. 

 

Or the time when she was fourteen and decided that putting your phone in water to see if it could float (it couldn’t) was a bad idea. 

 

Or right now, with Penelope drunk and asleep beside in her bed. That was also a bad idea.  _ Very  _ bad idea. 

 

Hope was staring at the ceiling, watching the ceiling fan spin and spin and spin… 

 

It was almost morning and thankfully Penelope fell asleep almost immediately after Hope had guided her onto the bed. It was probably a small gift from God, with Penelope passed out, they both wouldn’t make a mistake that would inevitable fuck up everything they care about. 

 

Like Lizzie. Hope really cares about Lizzie. 

 

Hope almost  _ really _ hurt Lizzie. 

 

Hell she just did by kissing Penelope— by even thinking about  _ sleeping _ with Penelope. 

 

Hope felt like the walls were closing in her room, her throat was dry and she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a brick wall. Before her guilt could swallow her alive, she shot out of the bed, the covers flying and landing back on top of Penelope’s snoring form. She hastily put on her running shoes and grabbed her phone and headphones before leaving the room. 

 

She needed air. The guilt was burning her alive from the inside out and Hope was suffocating from it. She let the door close quietly, and felt the cold breeze run over her skin. She breathed out a sigh of relief before slipping her headphones in and playing the music from her running playlist. 

 

It was a dark night, but the sun was slowly rising. With herself lost in her thoughts, she doesn’t really pay attention to the direction her feet take her. She just needs to run away from the constant confusion and turmoil. So when she finally stops for a breath, six blocks away from her apartment, and her eyes focus on the Saltzman residence she curses under her breath. Then her eyes lift up the roof balcony when a voice calls. 

 

“Hope?” 

 

Hope curses again, “Fucking great.” 

 

\-- 

 

When Lizzie opens the front door, she could see that Hope wasn’t in a good place. She was still catching her breath from her run and her skin was shiny with sweat even for the chilly night that it was. Hope was working through her thoughts and as a result she worked her body harder too. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lizzie asks softly, her voice low because everyone was now asleep. 

 

“I need to talk to you.” Hope says, letting out a sigh. 

 

\--

 

When they’re on the balcony, Lizzie sets down two cups of tea. Hope smiles gratefully before taking a seat on the cushioned seat, they stare out onto the street, the trees are bathed in the moonlight. So is Lizzie’s unblemished skin. Lizzie picks up her mug, and blows the steam off of it gently, Hope’s eyes follow the movement of the steam floating and tumbling away. She waits until Lizzie finishes her sip of tea before she starts talking. 

 

“I kissed Penelope.” Hope says, her eyes focusing in on Lizzie’s reaction. 

 

Lizzie’s face falls from the contented one she was sporting to one of pure confusion, and she turns to Hope. 

 

“Oh.” She says softly. Hope hates that she’s the reason hurt is plastered on Lizzie’s face. 

 

“Lizzie--.” 

 

“No, it’s okay.” Lizzie interrupts, shaking her head. “I mean, we’re not-- like we’re not  _ dating  _ or anything. So, uh, kiss whoever you want Hope. Doesn’t matter to me.” 

 

Hope furrows her brows, confused at Lizzie’s anticlimactic response. “You don’t mean that.” Hope says softly, although it sounds like she’s more trying to convince herself than Lizzie. Lizzie shrugs, takes another sip of her tea and her eyes refused to meet Hope’s. 

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Lizzie replies. 

 

“Yes it does.” Hope argues, “Lizzie, I- it didn’t mean anything. We were drunk and she was just… there. It could’ve easily been you.” 

 

Lizzie laughs bitterly, “Glad to know I’m more a convenience than others.” 

 

Hope takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “You know that’s not what I meant. I-“ 

 

“You should go.” Lizzie speaks up, and finally turns to her. Hope can see the hurt in her eyes, but she can also see the steely resolve of Lizzie trying to  _ not  _ be hurt. 

 

“Lizzie, don’t do this.” Hope begs. 

 

“Don’t do what? I’m not doing anything. Just go.” Lizzie says dismissively, and it drives Hope mad. 

 

“I’m not leaving. Not until you’re honest with me.” Hope asserts, she stands up from the couch and Lizzie follows suit, crossing her arms. 

 

“Look, I don’t know what you want me to say—“ Lizzie starts, Hope scoffs. Lizzie glares at her for the interruption. 

 

“ _ Really _ ?” Hope scoffs, “You have no idea?” 

 

Lizzie sighs, turning away from Hope and feeling the tears slowly form in the waterline of her eyes. She takes in a huge breath, and her hand comes shakily to wipe them away— an attempt at being subtle that would’ve worked if stupid Hope Mikaelson didn’t pay attention to her all the fucking time. Hope’s face falls when she realizes that Lizzie was crying, her heart breaks at the same time. Hope reaches out, placing a hand on Lizzie’s shoulder and turns her around, still scared that Lizzie would completely blow up this time and unleash the anger and sadness she was obviously trying to hide. Not that she wouldn’t deserve it though. 

 

“Lizzie— Wait— don’t-don’t cry. Please.” Hope whispers, her hand coming to wipe away the tears. 

 

“I hate you.” Lizzie says stubbornly, “I hate that you can do this to me.” 

 

“I know.” Hope replies softly, “I hate that I did it to you.” 

 

Lizzie flexes her jaw, obviously still trying to contain herself. Hope watched with careful eyes. One of her hands falls down from Lizzie’s face and grabs onto one of hers. 

 

Hope guides them to sit back down, and pulls Lizzie to her, the girl’s head resting on her shoulder. Hope lets her arms wrap around her, and places a small kiss on top of Lizzie’s head. Only then does Lizzie break down into tears. 

 

Hope holds her through it all. 

 

— — 

 

Alaric had walked into Lizzie’s room, wanting to wake her up for the usual family breakfast they had on weekend mornings. However when he walked into the room, Lizzie was not in bed. Worriedly, his eyes flashed over to the doors to the balcony, and he walked out. 

 

“Liz—“ 

 

“Shh!” Hope hissed quietly, “She is asleep.” 

 

“Oh,” Alaric says dumbly, and then his eyebrows furrow, “Weren’t you dating my other kid like a month ago?” 

 

Hope rolls her eyes, even though Alaric can’t see her. 

 

“Josie broke up with me.” She replied, “I think she was doing me a favor.” Hope adds, her eyes flitting down to Lizzie’s sleeping form, she sighs contentedly. 

 

“When— when did you get here? Did you sneak in here?” 

 

Hope groans quietly, “It’s a long story old man.” 

 

“I am not an old man!” 

 

“You’re, like, pushing seventy five.” Hope snorts at Alaric’s offended gasp. 

 

“ _ Forty.”  _ He replies haughtily before turning on his heel and leaving Lizzie’s room. 

 

— —

 

When Lizzie wakes up, she’s in her bed. Before she can question exactly how she ended up here when she was sure she fell asleep after bawling her eyes out to Hope, the door opens and Josie comes in carrying a tray filled with breakfast. Josie smiles brightly, setting it down on Lizzie’s night stand before throwing herself on the bed next to Lizzie. 

 

“Good morning, sister!” Josie says cheerily. Lizzie gives her a weird look. 

 

“Hi.” Lizzie says dragging out the word suspiciously. “What’s all of this for?” 

 

Josie just sighs, “I can’t do nice things for my twin?” 

 

“No.” Lizzie answers bluntly. “What do you want?” 

 

Josie frowns. “Well, Hope just left and she asked me if I could make sure you ate and like okay yeah but what I  _ really _ came here for, was to ask why Hope was doing the walk of shame from our house in an unhappy mood?” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, “I don’t know if I should tell you.” 

 

“Oh come  _ on _ .” Josie whines. “Tell me.” 

 

“Hope uh… she and Penelope kissed.” Lizzie says softly trying to gauge Josie’s reaction. 

 

“Oh,” Josie mutters. Lizzie nods. 

 

“Yeah… that’s what she came over to talk about and uh, I guess I fell asleep and she didn’t know if she could leave.” 

 

Josie smiles softly, like she knows something Lizzie doesn’t, “I think it’s more that she didn’t  _ want  _ to leave.” 

 

Lizzie furrows her brows, “Why are you so happy about it? She’s your ex.” 

 

Josie sighs and nods, “We got into a fight last night, and she said things that… yeah I was being a selfish brat. If you make her happy, and she makes you happy, then go for it.” 

 

Lizzie looks at her with wide eyes, “W-What? Go for it? Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Is there a slug in your brain or—“ 

 

“Lizzie,” Josie laughs, “I’m serious. Please, seriously, Whatever was holding you back— don’t let it.” 

 

“I honestly don’t know what to say.” Lizzie says, her face complete gobsmacked. 

 

Josie just laughs. 

 

— — 

 

When Hope opens the front door, she’s not sure what to expect. What she doesn’t expect is Penelope cooking thanksgiving 2.0 on an October morning for no one. Hope furrows her brows. 

 

“Uh… is the queen coming over or something?” Hope asked. Penelope shakes her head. 

 

“This is my apology feast.” Penelope tells her, setting down the tongs and taking off her oven mitts. She walks out of the kitchen and meets Hope in the living room. “I’m sorry— for kissing you, and uh, almost the other stuff.” Penelope actually looks remorseful. It’s almost comical. 

 

“Pen,” Hope laughs, pulling her into a big hug. “It’s not just your fault. It’s mine too. But honestly, I’m really glad you fell asleep.”  Penelope laughs against her. 

 

“Me too.” They pull away and Penelope hold out her pinky. “Promise that we’re okay?” 

 

“We’re fucking great.” Hope corrects, locking her pinky with Penelope’s.

 

— — 

 

Lizzie’s fingers tapped impatiently against the wooden table top of the Mystic Grill booth. 

 

“Girl is that you invited me here for?” MG says, “I could be hanging out with Nia.” 

 

“I think I’m in love with Hope.” Lizzie blurts out, “I don’t know what to do.” She looks stressed, MG frowns. 

 

“You got to tell her.” MG says, “I’m sure she feels the same way—“ 

 

“No,” Lizzie shakes her head, “she kissed another girl so  _ obviously—“  _

 

“Obviously you’re an idiot,” a voice sighs. Lizzie’s eyes glance to where the voice came from and she smiles. 

 

“What are you doing here?” She asks Penelope. 

 

Penelope shrugs, scooting MG over and clasping her hands in front of her on the table. “I’m gonna help you get the girl, Saltzman, what else?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was a lil shorter than usual   
> lmk ur thoughts   
> talk to me on Twitter @endgamehizzie   
> c u nxt time :)


	15. i’ll be dreaming of you (if that’s alright)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie has..... a dream, Pizzie have their first Get Hope and Lizzie Together meeting, and Hope and Josie talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t read the italic stuff if ur a baby??? idk ???

_ “So you’re not even going to  _ **_deny_ ** _ that you were out with Rafael?” Hope scolds, crossing her arms as she enters Lizzie’s bedroom. Lizzie sighs, throwing her bag onto her dresser and turning to Hope, an unimpressed look in her eyes.  _

 

_ “I wasn’t  _ **_out_ ** _ with Rafael. I was having lunch at the grill and so was he and then we just ended up sitting together.” Lizzie explains, her eyes following Hope’s movements as the girl stripped off her jacket and kicked off her shoes.  _

 

_ “And so then your face happened to smash into his cheek?” Hope continues, walking closer to Lizzie, Lizzie backs up, until her knees hit the bed and buckle. Lizzie’s blue eyes flit over Hope’s face. The girl was visibly angry, her blue eyes surging with the heat of her jealousy. Hope’s arms were crossed, and her jaw was clenched.  _

 

_ Lizzie smirked to herself, “Are you jealous, Hopeless?”  _

 

_ “I’ll tell you what I am—“ Hope says, climbing onto Lizzie’s lap, her one hand going to the hair at the back off Lizzie’s neck and fisting it tightly, holding Lizzie’s head up, so close that her and Hope’s noses were touching. “I am going to remind you exactly who the hell you belong to.”  _

 

_ Lizzie moans softly at the words, before Hope cuts her off by kissing her harshly, her tongue immediately invading Lizzie’s mouth. Lizzie moans louder against her. Hope’s hands make quick work at unbuttoning her crop top, sliding it off her body and flinging it somewhere into the space of her room. Her shorts come off with record timing and ease. Hope’s hand comes to her shoulder, and pushes her until Lizzie is laid down on the bed. Hope pulls away, her eyes falling on Lizzie’s laid out body. Her lips were swollen, and her hair already tousled and ruined.  _

 

_ Hope lets out a small breath. She was going to ruin Lizzie for anybody else, that she was sure of.  _

 

_ “Get on your hands and knees, face the mirror.” Hope ordered, Lizzie’s eyes widened. “ _ **_Now_ ** _.” Hope emphasizes, getting off of Lizzie so she could move. Lizzie gulps, finally situated the way Hope wanted her. Hope smirks to herself.  _

 

_ “Scared, baby?” She breathes out against Lizzie’s cheek. “Mm, you should be.” God, Lizzie really shouldn’t be this turned on.  _

 

_ Maybe the fuzziness in her head was too much, because before she knows it, her panties are pulled off of her and Hope’s fingers are circling her clit.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” Lizzie gasps, trying to press onto Hope’s fingers more firmly.  _

 

_ Hope chuckled, “Those little lacey panties—“ she hums conversationally, two fingers sliding into Lizzie easily. She relishes in the sound of Lizzie’s groan. “Those were for him— or me?”  _

 

_ “F-fuck— for you, Hope, only you—“ Lizzie grunts, her hips moving to fuck herself faster on Hope’s fingers.  _

 

_ “That’s right. For me— all mine—“  _

 

Lizzie shoots up from her bed with a gasp. 

 

Her mouth was dry. 

 

Her eyes dart around the dark expanse of her room. She swallows thickly, “oh wow.” She mutters. 

 

On shaky legs, she gets out of her bed, grabs her phone and makes her way downstairs to the kitchen. She fixes herself a nice sized glass of water and chugs in down in record time. She sets down the glass in the sink, and turns to head into the living room. The TV flickers on and illuminated the space. 

 

Her phone rings twice with her text message notifications and Lizzie clicks the screen on. 

 

_ Penelope: operation Hizzie is now in session.  _

 

_ Penelope: btw, is Josie around?  _

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, tossing her phone aside. 

 

“Get ahold of yourself, Park.” She says to herself. 

 

— — — 

 

Agreeing to spar with Hope was probably a mistake considering her dream from last night. Lizzie was sat on a bench, drinking from her water bottle as she watched Hope basically whoop Jed’s ass. Hope’s body was gleaming with the sweat of her hard work, her face flushed and her hair disheveled. Lizzie gulped down more water, her eyes never taking themselves off of Hope. 

 

“Do you want five more bottles, Lizzie?” Landon teases with a smirk. Lizzie turns to him and narrows her eyes. 

 

“Listen Hobbit, just because you have a boyfriend who can box now doesn’t mean that I won’t kick your ass.” Lizzie snarks. 

 

“Have you come out of the closet as a Lord of The Rings nerd yet? I’m sure I can get you a pride flag for that.” Landon replies smoothly, looking over to Hope and Jed. His face falls with mortification when the realization dawns on him, “Oh wait— are you— that’s why— gross, Lizzie!” Landon says, his face scrunching in disgust. 

 

“Shut up.” Lizzie grumbles, standing up from the bench and stomping over to the locker room. Hope’s eyes catch the movement, and only then does Jed strike to knock her down. 

 

Hope’s back hits the hard matted floor of the ring and groans.  _ What the fuck _ . 

 

“Now I see why Lizzie gets so mad.” She groans, sitting up to see Jed sporting a shit eating grin, “That was a low blow dude.” 

 

“I know,” Jed laughs, holding out a hand so she could get up, “Go get your girl, Mikaelson.” 

 

Hope rolls her eyes, not going to fight him about his word choice. She hops out of the ring, and past Landon to the locker room where she finds Lizzie washing water over her face, she watches silently, leaning against the lockers. When Lizzie dried off her face, she decides to speak. 

 

“You alright, Saltzman?” Hope hums and Lizzie nods. 

 

“Peachy.” Lizzie responds.  Hope’s eyes study Lizzie for a second. 

 

Since their talk things had been different. Hope wasn’t sure if it was a good different or a bad one, but seeing as Lizzie was still talking to her, it couldn’t have been horrible. 

 

She really needed to tell Lizzie how she felt. But now wasn’t the time nor place. 

 

“Do you wanna go out later?” Hope blurts out, And Lizzie’s eyes widen. 

 

“What?” 

 

Hope nods, “There’s um, that drive-in movie theatre out by the tulip fields? They’re showing a bunch of Nicholas Sparks movies. We can finally watch A Walk To Remember.” Hope offers. She looks so vulnerable, Lizzie’s heart melts. 

 

“I thought you weren’t into romantic movies?” Lizzie questioned, smiling softly. 

 

The smile on Hope’s face is growing slowly but surely. 

 

“Things change.” Hope shrugs. Lizzie nods. 

 

“What changed?” Lizzie asks curiously. 

 

“Everything.” Hope replies gently, her eyes flitting over Lizzie. 

 

— — 

 

Penelope was waiting for at the usual booth at the Mystic Grill. 

 

“Finally!” She sighs, “You’re obviously not taking this mission seriously. MG was here thirty minutes early.”

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes at them, sitting down in the available seat, “Hope asked me out— I think.” Lizzie says. 

 

Penelope’s eyes widen. “What?! When?! She didn’t even run it by me first!” Penelope looks more outraged at Hope’s betrayal than the fact that her plan was coming together without her work. 

 

“I think it was pretty in the moment.” Lizzie informs her. “We were at the gym and she just blurted it out. We’re going tonight.” 

 

“You have cancel.” Penelope says, shaking her head. Lizzie gives her a ridiculous look. 

 

“And why would I do that?” Lizzie scoffs, “I thought your endgame here was for me and Hope to end up together.”

 

“You have to play hard to get!” Penelope argues. 

 

“No offense, Peez, but Lizzie and Hope have been playing cat and mouse for  _ years  _ this chase is coming to an end. It needs to.” MG says, and Lizzie nods along with him. 

 

“Fine,” Penelope sighs, “But I expect a full play-by-play  _ while  _ it’s happening.” 

 

“Why don’t you just come then?” Lizzie scoffs sarcastically. Penelope’s eyes widen, and she smacks MG in the chest, ignoring his wince of pain. 

 

“Genius! MG we’re going on a date!” Penelope says. 

 

“Josie’s gonna be mad.” Lizzie singsongs. Penelope rolls her eyes. 

 

Shaking her head, Penelope tries to explain, “Me and Josie haven’t really talked since my—“ 

 

“Penelope!” 

 

Penelope’s face falls. “Since  _ she  _ showed up.” Penelope grits out through her teeth as she plastered a smile, turning to Davina who was walking toward them. Davina places herself at the end of the table, a bright smile on her face as she looks at MG and Lizzie. 

 

“Hi! I’m Davina, Penelope’s fiancée!” Lizzie’s mouth drops open. 

 

“She’s my  _ ex _ fiancée.” Penelope corrects, throwing a glare Davina’s way. “And she’s very good at ignoring when she isn’t wanted.” She adds. 

 

Davina laughs lightly, “Please, Penny, I’m just waiting for you to crawl back to me, and then we can resume the wedding planning and—“ 

 

“There is  _ no more _ wedding planning.” Penelope hissed our, before sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance while clenching her eyes. 

 

“Aw come on, Penny,” Davina pouts, “You know you can’t get anything better than me, don’t even try to front about it.” 

 

Lizzie’s eyes flit over to Penelope’s tortures expression and she lets out a breath. 

 

“Okay, that’s enough.” Lizzie says, standing up to face Davina properly. The girl gives her an unimpressed look. Lizzie returns it, but fiercer. “You need to go.” 

 

Davina scoffs, “Excuse me? Do you know who I am—“ 

 

“I know who you’re not.” Lizzie cuts her off, holding up her hand to halt Davina. “But frankly I don’t care to know that either. So, Knock Off Blair Waldorf, you need to crawl back to whichever hole you came out of and stop trying to bully Penelope into being with you because whatever other poor soul you were dragging along finally left you and now you’re lonely and scared you’re going to die alone— which you probably will considering you’re  _ this  _ dreadful to be around.” 

 

Davina looks affronted, she opens her mouth to speak but Lizzie holds up her hand to cut her off again. 

 

“And another thing? You’re not the hot shit you think you are. Penelope could do better than you a thousand times over.” Davina's silent, and Lizzie raises an eyebrow, “Why aren’t you leaving? You’re dismissed.” 

 

Davina flares her nostrils and lets out a harsh breath, looking back at Penelope and then to Lizzie before stomping out of the restaurant. 

 

Lizzie sits back down and turns to Penelope, “She’s a bitch, what were you thinking?” 

 

“Love is blind.” Penelope sighs. 

 

— — — 

 

When Josie gets a text from Hope, it was a pleasant surprise. After their fight a few days ago, Josie wasn’t sure if Hope was ever going to talk to her again. 

 

She looked down at the message with a perplexed expression. 

 

_ Hope: i need ur help.  _

 

She sighed to herself, going to reply. 

 

_ To Hope: _

 

_ Ok meet me @ the house. Lizzie’s out so she’s not here.  _

 

She gets a response seconds later. 

 

_ Hope: perfect. Omw  _

 

Josie tossed her phone somewhere on the couch and turned back to her TV show she was trying to binge, hoping to squeeze as much in as possible before Hope showed up. However, she only got about another five minutes before Hope’s incessant knocking brought itself upon her door. Josie sighed then, turning off the TV and hopping off the couch to swing open the door to a distressed Hope. 

 

“What’s up?” Josie asked, moving aside to let Hope in. 

 

“I asked Lizzie out on a date.” Hope informed as she made her way to couch. “And it’s last minute and I have no idea what to do.” 

 

Josie furrows her brows, “Well what are you doing?” 

 

“Going to the drive in theatre.” Hope answers.

 

Josie shrugs, “That sounds nice? What are you freaking out about?” 

 

Hope sighs and runs a hand through her hair, “Lizzie deserves more than just a movie date! I- I  _ want  _ to give her more than that.” Josie smiles softly at the words from Hope. 

 

“Remember that time you said loving Lizzie was the most insane idea on the planet?” Josie hummed, smiling smugly at Hope. 

 

Hope rolls her eyes, her cheeks turning red as she looked away from Josie in an attempt to make her blush lessen. “I didn’t say it like that exactly…” She mutters, fiddling with her fingers. 

 

Josie just laughs at the shy side of Hope. “Well, either way, I’m glad it wasn’t too insane of an idea.” 

 

“You’re really okay with this?” Hope asks Josie honestly, “Because I still care about you, Josie and if this is like… too much then I’ll wait.” 

 

“Smooth way of saying you wouldn’t back off of Lizzie.” Josie points out, and now it’s Hope’s turn to smile smugly. “But yes. I want you to be happy, I want Lizzie to be happy and if you make each other happy that’s even better. I was wrong to think I had the right to be mad, or to think you owed me anything. You were right and I needed to hear it.” 

 

Hope nods after Josie finishes. “I still don’t know what to do about this date.” 

 

Josie pats Hope’s shoulder. “You love her, you’ll figure it out.” 

 

Hope’s eyes widen and she turns to Josie, “You think I’m in  _ love _ with her?” 

 

“You aren’t?” Josie shoots back and Hope sighs. 

 

“No, I’m really really in love with her.” She mutters. 

 

“Go get her, Hope. You’ll know what to do. Besides, Lizzie head over heels for you even if she can’t admit it. You guys will be fine.” Josie urges, “I’m rooting for you.” 

 

Hope nods, “I’m rooting for us too.” She says. “I’ll see you later.” Hope nods her goodbye, standing up from the couch and exiting the house, pulls out her phone and texts Lizzie. 

  
  


_ To Lizard Saltzman:  _

 

_ Be ready at 6. And wear a dress ;)  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts :)  
> Talk to me on Twitter @endgamehizzie  
> c u nxt time!! 
> 
> ((also if u missed it go check out that new fic I mentioned a few chapters back lol))


	16. you’re all i wanna do (i only wanna dance with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hizzie date = hizzie rights !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y’all, this date makes the eventual end of the fic 😔 probably got like 5/6 more chapters 💔

Hope lets out a soft sigh, hoping to expel some of the nervousness she was feeling, before knocking on the door of the Saltzman residence. It takes exactly  _ zero  _ seconds, before the door swings open and Penelope  answers it with a wide smile. 

 

“Hope!” She greets, “Please come in, Miss Saltzman will be down in a minute.” She adds, holding her arm out to gesture the path Hope would take into the house. Hope furrows her brows, and gives Penelope a suspicious glance as she walked into the house. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Hope asks, standing by the staircase. She looks at her watch, keeping track of the time. She looks back up to her roommate, who only shrugs and makes a face of nonchalance. 

 

“Just…  _ chillin _ ’.” Penelope answers, shutting the door. 

 

Hope doesn’t bother pressing the subject, because she turns back to the stairs and sees Lizzie making her way down, talking to Josie who was walking down with her. 

 

She’s dressed in a simple black sundress with sunflowers patterned around it. It’s flowy, spaghetti straps, so the smooth skin of Lizzie’s shoulders and collarbones shine in the setting sun. 

 

Hope gulps.  _ Am I the perv getting distracted by shoulders right now? _

 

They meet at the bottom of the steps, Hope smiles softly at Lizzie, who returns it. Before either of them can speak, Penelope shoves them out the door. 

 

“Okay, crazy kids, have fun!” She dismisses, shutting the door. Hope and Lizzie give Penelope an incredulous look through the glass of the front door, Penelope blows them a kiss before walking away. 

 

“Uh,” Hope tries to explain Penelope’s weird behavior, but she can’t. She just shakes her head and she and Lizzie share a laugh. “Come on.” Hope says, and they make their way to her Jeep. When they make it in, and Hope turns to Lizzie. 

 

“You look really beautiful.” Hope says gently, and Lizzie meets her gaze. 

 

“I—“ Lizzie stammers, “Thank you.” She finally says, trying to hide her blush, “You look good too.” 

 

Hope bites her lip, the nerves resurfacing. She puts her hands on the wheel and starts driving. 

 

— — 

 

They’re parked right by the tulip fields. There was a small path, that lead them to a medium sized gazebo with a table and bench. Hope set down her wicker basket and the Beats speaker on the table. Lizzie watched on with curious eyes as Hope set up the things on the table. 

 

“Okay,” Hope says finally, turning to Lizzie. She has a nervous smile on her face, it’s enough to make Lizzie’s heart melt. “I want to dance.” 

 

Lizzie’s face falls. “I’m not that great—“ 

 

“Then it makes all the more sense to practice doesn’t it?” Hope shuts her down, her tone light. 

 

“Do you not remember the fair? I stepped on your feet like  _ twenty  _ times.” Lizzie argues. 

 

Hope just shrugs, scrunching up her face cutely. “Collateral damage.” She then smiles encouragingly, “Come on, it’ll be fun.” She pleads. Lizzie can’t say no to the puppy dog eyes Hope send her way. 

 

“Fine.” She relents, and her heart soars at the sound of Hope’s cheerful laugh of triumph. 

 

Hope turns away, connects her phone by bluetooth, and the soft sounds of Shawn Mendes’ song plays. She turns to Lizzie, a soft smile on her face and a light in her eyes. One hand rests on Lizzie’s waist and the other grasps her hand, holding it up at ninety degrees. 

 

_ Maybe I had too many drinks _

_ But that's just what I needed _

_ I hope that you don't think that what I'm saying sounds conceited _

_ When I look across the room, and you're staring right back at me _

_ Like somebody told a joke and we're the only ones laughin' _

  
  


“Do you remember the steps?” Hope asks, softly, looking down at their feet. “Just follow my lead.” 

 

Lizzie laughs, “The only dance I remember is Miss Mystic Falls.” She replies. 

 

“Miss Mystic Falls?” Hope asks, looking back up at Lizzie, “What’s that?” 

_ Don't know why I tried _

_ 'Cause ain't nobody like you _

_ Familiar disappointment every single time I do _

“It’s uh, this pageant, I wanted to enter and win but-- this girl Dana  _ hated  _ me. And so, she went out of town during the week of the pageant, her mom got on the judge’s panel and basically I lost any chance I had of winning. “ Lizzie explained. “Josie competed though, and she won. So at least one of us got to make Mom proud.” 

Hope frowns at the story, “Let’s dance it then.” She says. 

“What?” 

“Yeah! Let’s do the Miss Mystic Falls dance. Can’t let all the braincells you used to memorize it down.” Hope teases, Lizzie rolls her eyes but she can’t fight her smile. 

_ Every single night my arms are not around you _

_ My mind's still wrapped around you _

 

“Okay so…” Lizzie starts, stepping back from Hope, who in turn only tries to step closer. “No, no. It’s all about the  _ intimacy of the near touch _ .” Lizzie explains. 

 

“There’s more intimacy in an  _ actual  _ touch.” Hope says, “These people are a bunch of prudes.” 

 

Lizzie scoffs, “Excuse you, they are  _ very  _ sophisticated high-society people.” 

 

_ Baby, tell me when you're ready _

_ I'm waitin' _

_ Baby, anytime you're ready _

_ I'm waitin' _

 

Hope rolls her eyes Lizzie’s words, but doesn’t press it anymore. Lizzie sucks in a breath and holds out Hope at arms length. “So first, we bow.” Lizzie explains, doing the motions and Hope following suit. “And, you hold out your right hand, bent at the elbow, and I hold out my left.” 

 

There’s a millimeter of space between there palms. 

 

Suddenly, Hope understands the whole intimacy of a near touch thing. 

_ Even ten years from now _

_ If you haven't found somebody _

_ I promise, I'll be around _

_ Tell me when you're ready _

_ I'm waitin' _

 

“And then, we kinda walk clockwise.” Lizzie explains softly, her eyes trained on Hope. “And then again, except we switch, and go counter clockwise…” 

 

Hope nods along with Lizzie’s instructions, following with ease, her face scrunched cutely in an effort to concentrate. 

 

“You look like you’re gonna pop a vein, Hope.” Lizzie says as they turn. 

 

“I’m trying to do this right.” Hope replies softly, they finish their turn and she looks up at Lizzie, “Now what?” 

 

Lizzie nods, a little taken about by how the eye contact suddenly is so affecting, and holds up her hands in front of her, “We turn again, palms  _ almost  _ touching.” Hope follows her lead, “And now-- we waltz but, I never got that part down because I didn’t have a partner. It’s probably why I suck.” 

 

“You didn’t have a partner? And you thought you’d win?” Hope asks, getting in her position, a hand on Lizzie’s waist and the other holding Lizzie’s. Lizzie shrugs. Hope can’t help but smile at the audacity of her. “You probably would’ve.” She tells Lizzie, like if it was a secret. 

 

Lizzie smiles, “I know.”

 

“Okay, so waltzing.” Hope says softly, changing the subject. “Follow my lead.” 

 

Lizzie nods softly, and they fall into an easy flow of movement. Lizzie doesn’t think much about it. Everything has felt easy with Hope. As much as Lizzie had said she was bad at it, Hope doesn’t think she’s danced with anyone better. The sun was set, and the only lights around them are the moon and the stars. 

 

“We totally would’ve won that pageant.” Hope says in passing as they complete their first round about the gazebo in their waltz. Lizzie smiles, her eyes meeting Hope’s. 

 

“Yeah. They wouldn’t have known what hit them.” Lizzie agreed. 

 

Hope laughs fully, her eyes shining in a way that enraptured Lizzie and made her feet stutter. Before they could fall, Hope pulls Lizzie flush against her. 

 

“Watch out, Lizard. You’re not allowed to fall for me like that, tonight.” Hope teases. Lizzie pulls away shortly, only so Hope can see her roll her eyes properly. 

 

“Oh shut up.” Lizzie replies. 

 

Hope smirks, an eyebrow raising.

 

“Make me.” 

 

Without hesitation, Lizzie pulls her into a searing kiss. 

 

— — — 

 

“Peez, shouldn’t they be here right now? It’s about to start.” MG asked, looking around from the outdoor concession stand. Penelope looked around with furrowed brows. 

 

“Yeah— should I text Lizzie or—“ 

 

“Nah,” MG decides, shaking his head. “I think maybe Hope went off road. Maybe they’re having a better time than us.” 

 

“We should get back to Josie, she’s gonna think we died.” Penelope suggests. 

 

“You have fun on your date— I’m going home.” MG said, “Nia and I are gonna binge some Game of Thrones.” He has a giddy smile on his face. Penelope smiles at his happiness. 

 

“Have fun, nerd. And this isn’t a date.”

 

“ _ Right _ . Whatever helps you sleep at night, Peez.” MG cackles. 

 

— — —

 

Hope has always been proud of the collection of blankets she had piling in her trunk. (She liked to walk out the house wrapped in one, and then of course she’d forget it when she left.) but right now she had never been prouder of her little laundry blob. 

 

They had missed the movie, and even though it was a marathon, they’d decided they’d rather spend it with each other instead of watching a screen. So, Hope piles her blankets until it was a comfortable makeshift bed, and now they were laying out in the field, surrounded by flowers, looking up into the clear night sky. 

 

“There’s so many stars.” Lizzie breathes out in wonderment. Hope’s eyes are studying the blonde’s profile, the arch of her nose, the swell of her lips, the curl of her eyelashes. 

 

“Yeah… it’s beautiful.” Hope murmurs back, although she knows she’s not talking about the sky at all. Lizzie turns her head to her, and their eyes lock. “Hi.” Hope whispers, Lizzie smiles. 

 

“Hi.” Lizzie responds just as gently. 

 

“So, um…” Hope trails off, the eye contact was becoming too much for her. “You don’t talk about your mom that much.” She points out, hoping she’s not crossing any boundaries. She feels Lizzie nod, and turn back to the sky. 

 

“Yeah. She’s not around that often.” Lizzie says, “She was more when me and Josie were younger, but she’s a business lawyer so she’s always on trips.” 

 

“How’s your dad deal with that?” Hope wonders, her brows furrowed, she’s still studying Lizzie’s face. 

 

Lizzie shrugs, before breaking into a soft smile. “My family is… kinda unconventional.” Lizzie informs her, “Mom and Dad were never like…  _ together.  _ My dad was married to this lady, and she couldn’t get pregnant. So Mom agreed to be their surrogate. But then Dad’s wife died in a car crash and yeah… here we are.” 

 

“I’m sorry.” Hope says. Lizzie shrugs again. 

 

“I didn’t know her.” Lizzie responds, “But from what Dad tells me, I might’ve liked her.” Hope nods, making a move to rest her head on Lizzie’s shoulder, she can feel the calming rhythm of Lizzie’s breathing. 

 

They lay in a comfortable silence. 

 

Until a streak of light sears across the sky. A shooting star. 

 

“Make a wish.” Lizzie prompts. 

 

Hope doesn’t bother. She’s already got what she’s wanted. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts :)  
> talk to me on Twitter @endgamehizzie  
> c u nxt time


	17. a new lease (you are my love)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there’s (1) poise breadcrumb and a whole lotta hizzie softness
> 
> Also they fuck so there’s that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is for my main bitch el sorry it took 363829 years ksksksks

Hope was dozing off. The sound of the wind blowing through the trees, the few bird chirps sounding out, and being huddled into Lizzie’s warm body, was enveloping her and sending her in a deep comfortable sleep. She breathes deeply, taking in the scent of the flowers, and even Lizzie’s perfume. 

 

“You smell so good.” Hope hums, nuzzling her face into the crook of Lizzie’s neck. Lizzie laughs softly. 

 

“I spent my time in bath and body works earlier.” She jokes. Hope smiles, her eyes still closed peaceful. 

 

“Well, it was time well spent.” Hope assures her, tightening her hold around Lizzie’s waist, pulling her impossibly closer. 

 

“So is this.” Lizzie replies softly.

 

Hope hums in agreement, pressing a soft kiss to Lizzie’s shoulder. 

 

— — — 

 

It’s nearing midnight, when Hope drives Lizzie home. Proving chivalry wasn’t dead, she also walks the blonde back to her front door. 

 

“I’ll see you later, Saltzman.” Hope winks, ready to turn, but Lizzie grabs her wrist and stops her. 

 

“Wait.” Lizzie says softly, “Do you uh… wanna come inside? Dad went out of town with Emma so…” 

 

Hope nods softly, smiling at Lizzie who returns it before the blonde turns to the front door and they both walk in. The house is dark, the usual bumbling activity having died because Alaric was gone and not busy consulting with contractors and insurance agents. 

 

Lizzie walks into the kitchen, opens the fridge and grabs herself and Hope each a can of diet Coke. She makes her way to the living, to see Hope already lounging comfortably. 

 

“Please, make yourself at home.” Lizzie says sarcastically. Hope just winks at her before taking the soda. Lizzie rolls her eyes, sitting on the couch and then situating herself accordingly to cuddle Hope. 

 

Lizzie sighs contentedly, reaching over to the coffee table to flick on the television when-- 

 

“Did you hear that?” Hope asks softly, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked around the vicinity and sat up on the couch. 

 

Lizzie furrows her brows, “Hear what?” Hope holds a finger up to her lips, signaling Lizzie to quiet down. Only then do they hear a loud thump. Lizzie’s eyes widen, “Oh my god, are we being robbed?” 

 

“I think so.” Hope agrees, hearing another thump. And then another. And then another. Hope furrows her brows, standing up from the couch and grabbing the metal baseball bat that had its own place of residence by the staircase. “Stay here, Liz.” Hope says over her shoulder. 

 

Hope crept up the steps quietly, the bat already prepped and ready to swing on whatever intruder was in the house. She walked past Lizzie’s room, and stopped suddenly when she heard another thump as she was beginning to pass Josie’s room. She paused. Another thump sounded out. Hope’s hand reached for the door knob and she pressed her ear against the door to hear a voice speak out. 

 

_ “Fuck, Pen-- don’t stop, don’t stop!”  _

 

Hope’s hand fell from the doorknob like it was on fire.  _ Oh my god.  _ Hope turns around and runs back downstairs. She meets Lizzie at the foot of the stairs and immediately grabs their things before opening the front door for the blonde.

 

“Well, we’re leaving.” Hope decides, grabbing Lizzie’s hand and taking her right back outside the house. 

 

“What? Why?” Lizzie asks, trailing behind Hope as the girl headed straight for her car, opening the door for Lizzie before getting into the driver’s side. 

 

Hope just shakes her head, turning on the car and reversing out of the driveway. “I’ll tell you when we get to the apartment.” Hope promised. 

 

— —

 

Hope tells Lizzie what happened at the house when they walk into the apartment. 

 

Lizzie has her face scrunched in disgusts the entire time. “Gross! Gross, gross, gross.” She mutters. 

 

Hope laughs, setting her bag down on the kitchen counter. “If anything, it took them  _ too  _ long.” Hope points out, “They should’ve been together a long time ago.” 

 

From the living room, they hear a snicker. Hope and Lizzie both turn, to see Landon on the couch, a large bowl of chips next to him as he watched the television. Hope furrows her brows at the boy. 

 

“Something funny, Kirbz?” 

 

Landon nods, popping a few chips into his mouth before he explains. “Just that it’s  _ you  _ saying it took too long for someone to get together.” Landon explains, “Took you and Lizzie like sixty seven years.” 

 

Hope flushes. “Shut up, Landon. Don’t you have a boyfriend to annoy?” Landon nods. 

 

“I’m going over in a few minutes. You crazy kiddos will have the house to yourselves.” He explains, winking. Hope turns to Lizzie, an annoyed look in her eyes. 

 

“Did you  _ have  _ to hang out with him? He’s so snarky now. I miss my soft boy.” Hope frowns. Lizzie just rolls her eyes, grabbing Hope’s hand and waving goodbye to Landon before guiding Hope to her room. 

 

Hope makes her way to her closet, pulls out a shirt and shorts combo and starts undressing. Lizzie pulls her eyes away, but with Hope’s back to her...who says she can’t indulge a little? Hope’s back muscles flex as she brings the thin material of her pajama shirt over her head. Lizzie’s suddenly feeling that it is a lot harder to breathe, her eyes following in suit as Hope slides the maroon shorts up her legs, they leave most of her thighs exposed. Those  _ soft soft thighs… _

 

Lizzie gulps, looking back up and blinking a few times— fortunately, all before Hope turns around and smiles innocently at her. Lizzie returns the smile softly. She goes to lay on the bed, with Hope falling in line right next to her and she kicks off her shoes. Hope takes her spot, cuddled into Lizzie, her head resting just below the blondes chin. Her eyes flutter closed at the feeling of Lizzie’s fingers playing through her hair, she lets out a contented hum. 

 

“Night, Liz.” 

 

“Good night, Hope.” 

 

— — 

 

_ Lizzie’s skin is so soft under Hope’s hands. _

 

_ She wants to dig her fingers in and melt into the soft warmth it provides. She pulls Lizzie into a kiss, it makes her mind go fuzzy with the softness of it.  _

 

_ Lizzie hums softly, pulling away and smiling at her. Hope’s heart feel like it’s trying to beat out of her chest. Her eyes flutter shut when Lizzie leans over her, pressing featherlight kisses from her cheek down her neck. _

 

_ “I love you.” Lizzie whispers, the words dance across Hope’s skin, goosebumps rise.  _

 

_ “I love you too.” Hope responds, pulling Lizzie backup for another deep kiss, moaning when Lizzie’s thigh separates her own and slots right against her heated center. Lizzie hums, her hips pressing down.  _

 

_ Hope pulls away from their kiss, panting already as her and Lizzie fall into a mind numbing rhythm, the knot in Hope’s stomach only tightening with every thrust.  _

 

_ “Liz, I—“ Hope tried to speak.  _

 

_ “Shh, baby let me take of you.”  _

 

—

 

Hope’s eyes blink open, she turns and looks at the clock. 

 

_ 4:38 AM.  _

 

She sighs, sitting up slightly and reaching over for her phone. She has two text messages. One from Penelope. The other from Josie. 

 

_ Penelope: not gonna be home tonite dont w8 up ;) _

 

_ Josie: are u still with Lizzie? Thought you’d be back by 12?  _

 

She rolls her eyes, putting her phone back on the nightstand. She inhaled deeply, resting her back against the headboard of her bed, debating a shower or not. She gets up, and turns on the lamp in her room, glancing over at Lizzie’s sleeping face. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Hope tiptoes to the restroom, turning on the shower, and undressing, stepping in and letting the warm water wash over her body. 

 

Her head dips back as she closes her eyes and lets the water run over her. 

 

She finishes her shower relatively fast, and wraps the towel around her body, stepping out of the restroom. 

 

“I thought you ditched me.” Lizzie says, from the bed, looking at Hope with a small smile. 

 

“I was trying to not wake you up.” Hope replies, “I couldn’t sleep so I took a shower.” 

 

Lizzie nods, hopping off the bed and strides over to Hope, until they’re almost nose to nose. “I can tell.” Lizzie hums, leaning down just a smidge and kissing the girl. Hope breathes out contently, her hand that wasn’t holding up her towel coming to cup Lizzie’s cheek, pulling her closer. 

 

They pull away after a moment. The tension feels thick, as usual. But it’s different. Everything about it is different. 

 

“Lizzie…” Hope murmurs, her eyes still closed from the kiss. Her eyes flutter open, looking into Lizzie’s electric blue eyes, it sends a shiver down her spine. 

 

Hope surged forward, her lips crashing with Lizzie’s in a passion filled kiss, Hope guides Lizzie backwards, until the blonde girls knees buckle when the back of her knees meet the mattress. Hope doesn’t waste a second, sitting herself straddling Lizzie’s hips. Lizzie groans softly, brushing Hope’s hair out of the way, laying soft kisses down her neck, teeth coming in to play to leave a mark at the crook of her shoulder. 

 

The soft moan Hope lets out at the sting of pain, and the soothe of Lizzie’s tongue, was something Lizzie was sure she’d never forget. Lizzie’s hands left Hope’s back, and they made their way to the knot in the towel, deft fingers untying it slowly— just in case Hope would change her mind. She holds her hands there, not dropping the towel, eyes darting up to meet Hope’s eyes. 

 

Hope’s hands cover her own, and she guided them, pulling down the towel and going back to her waist. 

 

Lizzie truly almost loses her shit. 

 

Hope Mikaelson.

 

Hope Mikaelson is  _ naked _ . 

 

Hope Mikaelson is naked  _ on top of her _ . 

 

Hope smirks gently, “Cat got your tongue?” She asks. Lizzie doesn’t spend time replying, she leans forward, pulling Hope into a deep kiss. Soft hands roaming her back and nails scraping against her skin pleasurably, Hope whimpers against her lips. “You’re wearing too much.” She says against Lizzie’s lips, guiding Lizzie to sit up, and unzipping her dress from the back. Lizzie removes the straps of the dress from her shoulders and —  _ oh _ , Hope lets out a shaky breath at the site. Lizzie’s not wearing a bra. 

 

“Off.” Hope mutters, “I want it off of you.” She adds, gripping the dress in her fists and guiding it up Lizzie’s body until it was pooled in the floor wherever Hope had flung it. 

 

Lizzie’s arm’s wrap around Hope, whose hands cup her face pulling her into another kiss. Hope’s lips leave Lizzie’s, trailing hot kisses down her neck and shoulder, until she’s littering the blondes chest with sensual kisses. Hope’s hand guides Lizzie to lay down fully on the bed, and she settles herself in between Lizzie’s porcelain thighs. The auburn haired girl presses a kiss in the center of Lizzie’s chest, right over her heart. 

 

Her mouth trails down, spending precious time worshiping the expanse of Lizzie’s body, until she had studied and committed it all to memory. 

 

Lizzie’s back arches, at the feeling of Hope’s warm mouth enveloping her nipple and tugging gently with her teeth. Lizzie couldn’t hold back her moan if she had wanted to. Hope’s tongue swirls around the sensitive skin and Lizzie’s eyes meet the back of her eyelids when she gives her other nipple the same treatment. 

 

Lizzie’s not sure how much time passes with Hope toying with her chest, because it feels like centuries had torturously crawled pass until Hope left a trail of kisses down her stomach, stopping just above where Lizzie needed her the most. 

 

“Hope,  _ please. _ ” Lizzie begs, a hand coming to tangle into her auburn hair. Hope rolls her eyes. 

 

“I figured you’d be bratty.” She snickers, pressing a hot kiss into the crease of Lizzie’s thigh and her center. 

 

“Hope— _. _ ” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Hope dismisses, looking up at Lizzie from in between her thighs. “Just keep sayin’ my name.” She adds before her tongue takes a firm lick through her wet heat. Lizzie lets out a guttural moan, head tilting back, and eyes closing. 

 

“ _ Oh god, Hope.”  _

 

Hope hums happily between Lizzie’s thighs, tongue working Lizzie to her highest peak. Lizzie’s back arches, and her hips thrust forward. Hope’s thumb comes and rubs circles on Lizzie’s throbbing clit and Lizzie’s moans out loudly again. 

 

_ “Hope— Hope don’t stop— fuck.”  _

 

Hope doesn’t bother  _ telling _ Lizzie she couldn’t imagine stopping, instead she shows her. Hope’s hand repositions, two fingers entering Lizzie easily, her mouth coming to Lizzie’s clit and giving it the attention Lizzie was craving. Lizzie whined, her hips moving again, trying to fuck herself on Hope’s fingers that were going deliciously slow, torturously so. 

 

Lizzie’s close. Hope can tell by the way her breathing had turned into tiny gasps with every move of her fingers and every flick of her tongue. The fist in her hair only got tighter as Hope sped up her pace. 

 

“ _ I’m— fuck I’m—“  _ is all Lizzie manages to get out, her body locking, a low moan leaving her as her body sunk back and melted into bed. She clenched tightly around Hope’s fingers, thighs squeezing Hope’s head, until her orgasm subsided. When Lizzie’s body stopped shuddering, Hope’s fingers left her and the girl was back by her side, her other hand coming and rubbing away the hairs that had gotten stuck to Lizzie’s forehead from the perspiration. 

 

“Hi,” Hope smiled softly, amused at Lizzie’s blissed out nature. 

 

“Hi.” Lizzie replies dazedly. 

 

“You’re cute, Saltzman.” Hope teased, giggling softly. 

 

“I love you.” Lizzie mumbles, into the crook of Hope’s next after she had successfully pulled Hope closer. 

 

Hope’s eyes widened. But then so did her smile. 

 

“Yeah, Liz, I love you too.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk ur thoughts :)  
> talk to me on Twitter @endgamehizzie im funny i swear   
> c u next time !!
> 
> Also I proofread once bc I’ve given up on being literate


	18. It’s your heart that reminds me (to pull it all together)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small time jump. hizzie has risen so now it’s time for posie to get their shit together. except like, yikes they can’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are c o o l i like those (wink wonk)

_ Two months later _

 

Hope parked her car in the building’s garage, stepping out and making her way to the front door of the apartment. She knocked twice, and was met with the sight of Lizzie looking disheveled while a mountain of moving boxes and packing newspaper and bubble wrap littered the floor. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Lizzie singsonged. “Did you bring the stuff?” 

 

“Hi. And yes, I did. You can’t officially be moved in without them.” Hope says, patting the box she was holding, “Where is she?” 

 

“In my room, probably making a mess.” Lizzie laughs, moving aside to let Hope into her newly acquired apartment. Hope strides in, taking a look around and smiling. 

 

“It looks great, Liz.” Hope assures her as she sets down the box in the couch. 

 

“Thank you.” Lizzie smiles, closing the door to the apartment and then walking over to Hope to gently lay a kiss on her lips, “Not to be one of  _ those _ people, but I missed you.” 

 

Hope smiles softly, her hand reaching up and brushing a strand of her stray hair from Lizzies face and hooking it around her ear, hand sliding down to rest on her neck, thumb stroking soothingly. “Not to be like those  _ other  _ people, but gross.” 

Lizzie scoffs, rolling her eyes and gently shoving away a laughing Hope who only manages to pull her closer, until Lizzie was forced to rest her chin on Hope’s head as her girlfriend forced her into a hug. 

 

“You’re so annoying.” Lizzie grumbles. 

 

“You love me.” Hope argues back, Lizzie sighs in defeat. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Lizzie replied, pulling away shortly to smile down at Hope, “C’mon let’s unleash the beast.”

 

Hope frowns, “Please do not call my daughter a  _ beast _ it’s rude.” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, opening her bedroom to expose the small Persian kitten curled up and sleeping on Lizzie’s unmade bed. At the sound of the door opening, the kittens blues eyes opened and turned to her humans. 

 

“Babe, she took a shit on your pillow.” Hope points out, an amused smile on her face at the sound of Lizzie’s affronted gasp. 

 

“Seraphina Louise Saltzman!” 

 

Hope scoffs, offended, “Excuse the fuck out of you, she is a  _ Mikaelson _ .” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes, picking up the poopy pillow and taking it to the bathroom to wash it off as Hope picked up the kitten who was purring already from the attention. “Aren’t you, Baby?” Hope coos down at the kitten, “Seraphina Louise Mikaelson, yes you are.” 

 

Lizzie rolls her eyes from the restroom in her room.  _ So annoying, ugh but I love her…  _

 

\-- -- -- 

 

Josie yawned, stretching her arms out as she sat up and looked around the room, she was alone, tangled in the white sheets of Penelope’s bed. She reached over, and slipped on her t-shirt, before hopping out of the bed and slipping on her underwear as well. 

 

Landon was out of town with Jed, and Hope was spending the morning with Lizzie, so she skipped right over her shorts and walked out to the kitchen where Penelope was eating a bowl of cheerios. The green-eyed girl smiled softly at her, mouth still full of cereal, eyes watching Josie as she opened the fridge and grabbed the milk and then got herself a bowl and cereal. 

 

“I’m so glad you don’t put milk before your cereal.” Penelope notes from the couch, and Josie laughs. 

 

She grabs a spoon and saunters over, setting her cereal down on the coffee table and interrupting Penelope’s own meal when she goes to straddle Penelope and pulling her into a good morning kiss. 

 

“Gross, Jojo.” Penelope whines against her lips, “You haven’t brushed your teeth.” She complains, but still pulls Josie into another deep kiss. 

 

“Do I need to remind you where my mouth was last night, you weren’t concerned about my teeth then.” Josie points out, smiling at the flush on Penelope’s cheeks. “I’m gonna go soon, Dad is really excited about the opening tomorrow so we’re going out to dinner.” 

 

“Need a date?” Penelope offers, a smirk on her lips. Josie giggles, tangling her fingers into Penelope’s short hair. 

 

“Mmm, maybe. I’ll text you.” Josie decides, “But I have a lunch thing this afternoon so, we’ll see how that goes.” 

 

“Lunch thing?” Penelope asks, eyebrows furrowing. Josie shrugs, averting her gaze. 

 

“I-- uh, I have a date. With some guy from my philosophy class.” Josie says, a bit awkwardly, gauging Penelope’s reaction. 

 

Penelope’s eyebrows raise, but then they fall again, her face still neutral. 

 

“Oh— okay, cool.” Penelope nods, her hands dropping from Josie’s waist.  _ Right— we’re not together.  _ She has to remind herself.  _ It’s just sex.  _

 

“Yeah.” Josie nods softly. 

 

“Well I have to go open shop so, I’ll see you later Jojo.” Penelope says right after, tone light as she moves Josie off of her and heads to her room to grab her wallet and keys. 

 

Josie’s mouth falls open at the ridiculousness of Penelope. “You have to leave  _ now _ ?” She asks, “I thought we could—“ 

 

“Sorry Jojo, the Wallows released a new album and I’m supposed to be down to sign for the delivery. We’ll talk later okay?” Penelope says, walking back over and kissing Josie’s head affectionately before she was out the door. 

 

Josie huffed, looking down at the coffee table, “You didn’t even finish your fucking cereal, Pen.” 

 

— — — 

 

Hope groans for the fiftieth time that hour. 

 

“And I don’t know— she says it’s only sex which like— okay  _ fine whatever that’s cool _ , but then she wants the sleepovers and the pillowtalk and the  _ dates _ and like yeah— I’d totally give it all to her if she didn’t want  _ just sex. _ ” Penelope huffs annoyedly, almost slamming down the vinyls as her ranting continues, “She told me she had a  _ date  _ tonight with some douche from her philosophy class and then got annoyed when I left like— what does she  _ want  _ from me, Hope? It’s been two fucking months and I still have no idea what the fuck Josie wants from me.” 

 

Hope looks at her with raised brows and shrugs from her spot at the cash register. Penelope scoffs, “Figures.” She mutters. 

 

“Figures?” Hope asks, “What figures?” 

 

“Nothing.” Penelope sighs, “I think we need some more crates, I’ll be right back--” 

 

“No, Peez, stop.” Hope said, getting up from the seat behind the register and walking over to her friend, “What did you mean? It’s me, Peez, don’t shut me out.” 

 

Penelope sighs, and runs a hand through her hair, “I just-- I think Josie is still into you.” Penelope admits, letting out a small breath, “And that maybe that’s why she doesn’t wanna… move forward or whatever.”

 

Hope’s eyes widen at the confession, “No, Peez, listen-- me and Josie are over. Like  _ over  _ over. I mean-- for fuck’s sake, I’m dating her sister.” 

 

“I know,” Penelope sighs, “I’m just grasping at straws here, Hope. I-I don’t know if this is even something I should be holding on to.”

 

Hope frowns, her heart hurting for Penelope, she reaches forward and squeezes Penelope’s hand to comfort her, “I’ll find out, okay? We’ll get this sorted out. Josie’s my friend but you’re my family, Peez-- I don’t want you hurting, okay?” 

 

Penelope nods softly and Hope nods along with her shortly, before smiling gently at her friend. “You mind if I head out? Landon should be here soon.” 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry,” Penelope says, “It’s been pretty slow today.” 

 

Hope pulls Penelope into a quick hug, before mentioning that they would meet up back at home. She walks through the back, and gets into her car before texting Josie. 

 

_ To: Josie  _

 

_ Hey, wanna meet up? I’ll bring you a smoothie :)  _

 

She gets a response minutes later. 

 

_ Josie: I’m actually at the grill, meet me there? _

 

She sends Josie a quick confirmation and then drives her way over to the Mystic Grill. When she parked her car and walked in, she saw Josie sitting in a corner booth. Josie waved her over and Hope made her way to her. 

 

“Hey, stranger. Long time no see.” Josie joked and Hope smiled. 

 

“I’ve been helping Lizzie move in to her apartment and stuff.” Hope informs her, “What about you?” 

 

Josie shrugs, “I’ve been doing fine I guess.” Josie says, Hope frowns. 

 

“Just fine?” 

 

“I’m— I’m struggling.” Josie admits softly, tearing her eyes away from Hope’s and going to dip a fry in ketchup before popping it into her mouth. “I just— it’s Penelope.” 

 

“Penelope?” Hope asks, “What do you mean?” 

 

Josie sighs, and finally looks up at Hope, she looks tortured. “I— I love her. But I’m… I’m not good enough. I mean— I’m just still so fucked with everything going on in my head and my therapy sessions are still weekly and I’m on more meds than a pillpopper and I thought if we just kept it  _ casual _ then maybe when I was better again we could try but I can’t—“ Josie sighed, “I told her I had a date right now, and instead I’m actually just sitting here kicking myself for being a dumbass.” 

 

“Josie…” Hope mutters, “You’re not  _ broken _ and you’re not  _ unworthy _ . Okay? You’re gonna have your good days and your bad days but you’re never going to be perfect like you want to be. And Peez gets that.” 

 

Josie doesn’t say anything, so Hope continues. 

 

“Josie, you don’t have force yourself away from love because it’s what you think you have to do. I mean— isn’t love all about finding someone who wants to grow with you? Who wants to be there through the good and the bad. Someone who is gonna stay with you through it all just see you come out the other end as a better person. That’s love Josie. And Penelope is ready to be that for you, you just have to stop isolating yourself from it.”

 

Josie lets out a big breath, her fingers fiddling with each other. 

 

“Jesus, when did you become the love guru?” Josie mutters, and Hope laughs. 

 

“You helped me realize I was in love with your sister— who says I can’t return the favor by telling you to get off your ass and go get your girl?” Hope says, “She’s at the shop— no doubt waiting for you.” 

 

Josie nods, smiles at Hope before getting up and out of the booth to make her way to the shop that was only a few blocks down. 

 

— — — 

 

Penelope has just finished setting up the display of the new arrivals, when she heard the small bell ding at the door. She smiled as she turned, ready to greet the customer. However what she landed her eyes on was not a happy site. 

 

Penelope almost didn’t recognize her. Her eyes were so sunken in, with dark bags, her hair was a mess and the girl looked almost sickly skinny. Unlike her usual self, she was only dressed in a plain hooded sweater and leggings.

 

“Davina?” 

 

“Penny— I need your help.” Her voice sounded so raw, so broken. As much as Penelope had detested her ex-fiancee, she couldn’t stand it. 

 

“What do you need, Dav?” 

 

— — — 

 

Josie had just entered the record shop, to see Penelope already making her way to the front door. 

 

“Jojo, I don’t really have the time—“ Penelope started , but Josie cut her off. 

 

“It won’t take long, I promise.” Josie interrupts, but then she notices the furrowed brows and worried expression on Penelope’s face. “Wait— what’s wrong?” She asked softly, her hands cupping Penelope’s cheeks and her thumbs running over her olive skin to soothe her. It works. 

 

Penelope sighs and looks down at her feet. 

 

“Um, Dav’s back. She— she needs my help.” 

 

Josie’s eyebrows furrowed, “Who’s Dav?”

 

“Davina.” Penelope informs her, her green eyes finally meeting Josie’s brown ones. “I have to go for a little while— maybe just a week? I need to help her, Jojo.” 

 

“Right now? You have to go now?” 

 

“Yeah.” Penelope says, “My moms jet just fueled up, I kinda need to get Dav outta here as soon as possible.” 

 

“Oh…” Josie mutters,  _ well that fucks everything up.  _ “I’ll miss you.” Josie says. Penelope can’t help the soft smile that graces her lips. 

 

“I’ll miss you too.” Penelope says. Josie leans in for a kiss, sighing happily at the feeling of Penelope’s hand falling to her waist and pulling her closer to deepen it. They pull away for air, and Penelope sighs, resting her forehead on Josie’s. “I’ll come see you as soon as I’m back, okay? It won’t be too long.” 

 

“I’m more mad that you’re leaving me with Hope and Lizzie for seven days.” Josie retorts And Penelope laughs softly. 

 

“I’m also leaving you with Jed and Landon, so have fun with those two frat boys.” Penelope adds, laughing still as she pulled Josie into a another, softer kiss. 

 

“I-“ Josie mutters softly against Penelope’s lips when they pulled away, “I wanna try. When you get back, Pen. I… I wanna give  _ us  _ a shot. We deserve it, right?” 

 

Penelope’s eyes shine with emotion, “Yeah, Jojo, we do.” She says softly, but then she sighs, “I have to get going. Tell Hope that the spare key to the shop is in the bowl shaped like a fish. I’ll call you as soon as I land, okay?” 

 

“Okay.” Josie agreed, “Don’t let me make you late, I’ll see you soon.” 

 

“Sooner than you can say limited edition vinyl cover art, you can’t get rid of me of me that easily.” Penelope jokes softly, pressing one last kiss to Josie’s cheek before she squeezes the girl’s hand and leads her to the door, watching quietly as Josie got into her car and drove off. Penelope locks the door and pulled out her phone and dialed the pilot. 

 

“Miss Park, where are we heading on this lovely day?” 

 

“Vegas. I’m getting married.” Penelope answers, sighing heavily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey hate this chapter sksks  
> lmk ur thoughts :)  
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie   
> c u next time, luv u


	19. Is it too late (to tell you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whew penelope park is a married woman now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short :( I wrote half of this while druggedt up in the hospital sksksks comments are cool tho (wink wonk)

The wedding goes like this: 

 

After Penelope and Davina dropped off their bags at the MGM hotel, Penelope’s driver calls and lets her know he’s in the front of the hotel and waiting. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Penelope had muttered after she and Davina were situated in the car.

 

Davina scoffed. A shower and a change of clothes had Davina looking like the girl she used to be, and it was certainly working into her attitude. “You know, Penny, six months ago you would’ve been sprinting to the altar to marry me.” Davina laughs softly. Penelope doesn’t follow along with her amusement. 

 

“I’m only doing this because--” 

 

“Because you’re too kind, Penny.” Davina interrupts, “I don’t deserve your kindness-- and before you roll your eyes about it-- I’m grateful. I should’ve been grateful a long time ago for you.” 

 

“Well, you don’t know what you have until it’s gone.” Penelope points out, taking a sip of her champagne that was in the back of the car. 

 

Davina nods softly, her eyes flitting over Penelope’s outfit. A simple fitted black tux and white button up with a gold chain necklace hanging in the front of her shirt. It was new, Davina furrowed her brows. 

 

“Where’d you get that bird necklace?” She asks. Penelope looks down at it, fiddling the small gold bird symbol in her fingers. 

 

“It’s a sparrow. Josie brought it back to me from Tokyo when she went to visit her mom.” Penelope explains, not giving it a second thought, “She said it represents joy and protection.” 

 

Davina raises her eyebrows, interested, and grabs herself a glass of wine, “You know, sparrows mate for life.” She says, taking a sip of her drink. 

 

Penelope doesn’t want to think about what she means by it. 

 

They walk into the chapel, and greet the old man in the Elvis suit and Penelope’s driver takes a seat in a pew, he had to be their witness of course. 

 

“Let’s get this show on the road!” The Elvis-minister says, taking Davina and Penelope to the altar. “Don’t look too excited.” He grumbles, looking at an unimpressed Penelope and an indifferent Davina. 

 

They get married in fifteen minutes. Penelope snatches the marriage certificate from the Elvis-minister without a thank you and walks right out of the chapel. Davina frowns and turns to the Elvis sorrowfully. 

 

“Sorry about my missus,” Davina pouts, “She’s more of a Freddie Mercury fan.” 

 

\-- -- 

 

Josie had just left her last class of the day, and smiled happily when she saw that Penelope was calling. “Hey stranger.” She greeted, a small laugh leaving her mouth. 

 

“Hey, cutie.” Penelope replied softly, “I miss you.” 

 

“I miss you too, Pen. When are you coming home?” Josie asks, walking across the campus quad to get to her car. She hears Penelope sigh from the other end of the line and frowns, “You okay, Pen?”

 

“Yeah, Yeah, I’m fine.” Penelope replies. “I should be back in a few days. Davina and I have to take another trip somewhere and then I’m all yours.”

 

“Cool.” Josie hums happily, getting into her vehicle. 

 

“Jojo…” Penelope says, she almost tells Josie then, but decided that her marriage to Davina was probably something that earned an in-person discussion. She apparently quiet for too long, and hears Josie call her name. Penelope snaps back into it, looking at her reflection in the mirror of the hotel bathroom. Her fingers come up and twiddle with the sparrow necklace again. “Did you know sparrows mate for life?” She asks randomly, her voice soft and her eyes trained on the pendant in the reflection. 

 

“Yeah,” Josie replies softly, “I do, Pen.” 

 

\-- -- --

 

“Mikaelson.” 

 

“Saltzman.” 

 

“ _ No _ , Mikaelson.” Hope retorts, her eyebrows furrowed to make herself look more intimidating. Lizzie laughs to herself,  _ as if I’d be scared of you _ . 

 

“No, babe, she’s a Saltzman.” Hope replied, swiftly dodging a punch Lizzie had thrown. She smirks, “You’re getting way better at this, by the way.” Hope points out. 

 

“I’m gonna beat you one day, Baby.” Lizzie replies offhandedly, throwing a punch to throw Hope off so she doesn’t see her leg kick out to try and trip her. However, Hope was too skilled and she quickly sidestepped Lizzie’s leg and grabbed her girlfriends arm, quickly spinning her around and slamming her back against the padded walling of the new gym. 

 

Lizzie gasps at the impact, looking at Hope with wide eyes. “The  _ audacity _ of you, Hope Mikaelson! I’m your girlfriend, you don’t just throw me around like a ragdoll.” Lizzie scoffs, and she tries to move, but Hope traps her in between the wall and her own body. Hope frowns exaggeratedly and then laughs softly. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry-- are you hurt?” Hope asks softly, her tone light and unbothered. 

 

“Maybe just my ego.” Lizzie grumbles, failing at fighting her smile by avoiding eye contact with Hope. “Nothing a kiss can’t fix.” Lizzie then adds, smiling cheekily. Hope rolls her eyes, a disbelieving smile on her face. 

 

“Idiot.” The auburn haired girl mutters softly before leaning up and kissing Lizzie softly. 

 

Lizzie pulls away shortly after, “You’re so annoying-- do you know that?” 

 

Hope nods, unphased. “You’re infuriating.” 

 

“You’re a huge pain in my ass.” Lizzie retorts quickly. 

 

“Well if I remember correctly you  _ asked  _ for me to give that to you--” 

 

“Oh my God, Hope-- shut up!” Lizzie says, incredulously, shoving her girlfriend gently. Hope just laughs, and leans up again to pepper kisses all over Lizzie’s face until the girl’s laugh graces her ears. It was Hope’s favorite sound. 

 

“Enough!” Lizzie laughs, finally having successfully pulled Hope off her enough to get away from the wall. Hope just pouts and Lizzie rolls her eyes. “We have to get ready. Gemini Defense Club opens for it’s second first-day of business in an hour.” 

 

Hope sighs and nods, walking over to the front desk counter and grabbing her phone from her bag and seeing her phone’s lock screen lit up with notifications. 

 

They were mostly from Penelope. She doesn’t hesitate to call her best friend back. 

 

“Hope!” Penelope had answered, sounding relieved. “Finally!” 

 

“What’s up, Peez?” Hope asked, sitting on the couch in the cool-down area, her legs stretched out on the length of it, and then situating herself again when Lizzie makes space between Hope’s thighs to lay with her. Hope’s fingers run through her blonde hair as she waited for Penelope’s response. 

 

“I got married.” Penelope blurts out. Hope almost has a stroke at the words. 

 

“You  _ what?!  _ What about--” Hope cuts herself off, looking down at Lizzie whose eyes were falling closed. “What about you-know-who?” Hope asked quietly.

 

“Are you with Lizzie?” Penelope asks after noticing Hope’s censoring. 

 

“Yes.” Hope replies quickly, “Now please explain what the fuck you mean?” 

 

Penelope sighs, and runs a hand through her hair, “My flight to Belgium boards in eight minutes and I don’t think it’s enough time to unpack everything.” Penelope says, “But I need you to keep on eye out for Josie-- okay?” 

 

“Yeah, of course, Peez.” Hope says, “Should I be worried? I feel like I should be kinda worried.” 

 

“Be worried if I end up dead.” Penelope jokes, “But also seriously-- if I end up dead, you can have Penny’s.” 

 

“I’m going to need legal documents for that but  _ why  _ would you die?” 

 

“Davina got tangled up with some pretty bad people, okay? My flights about to board. I’ll explain when I’m back.” Penelope says quickly. Hope can’t even mutter a goodbye before her friend hangs up. Hope lets out a small breath looking at her now locked phone screen and sighing. 

 

She shakes Lizzie awake gently and her girlfriend wakes up with fluttering eyes. Hope has to stop herself from sighing dreamily. 

 

“Let’s go get ready.” Hope suggests and Lizzie nods quietly getting up from the catch and Hope wraps her arm around Kizzies waist as they walk out of the new gym. “Also, Seraphina is definitely a Mikaelson.” She adds and Lizzie groans. 

 

“A Saltzman.”

 

“Mikaelson.”

 

“Saltzman.” 

 

“Mikaelson.” 

 

“Jesus, you’re relentless!”

 

“You love me for it, baby.”

 

— — —

 

Cordelia Park is unimpressed. 

 

Her daughter had called her up two days ago, rambling about some sort of emergency with the ex-fiancée and how she was actually going to  _ marry  _ the girl who had repeatedly broken her daughter’s heart. So now she was waiting at the airport, watching with an indifferent expression as her daughter and her new  _ wife  _ exited the departure gate and made their way over to her. 

 

“Penelope, my darling.” Cordelia greeted happily, pulling her daughter into a hug and kissing both of her cheeks. She then turned to the timid girl beside her daughter and had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. “Davina Claire.” She acknowledges and then turns on her heel. 

 

“Davina Park now, actually.” Davina replies softly. 

 

Cordelia, now facing away from the girl rolls her eyes, “Don’t remind me.” 

 

Penelope bites her lip nervously as the three of them settle into the car, herself sandwiched between the two women. She fiddles with her fingers awkwardly and clears her throat. The driver starts the car, and soon they’re on the road back to Cordelia’s house. 

 

“So, mom, how’s everything?” Penelope asks conversationally. 

 

Cordelia raises her eyebrow at her, unimpressed at Penelope’s attempt. But she relents nonetheless, “Everything’s fine, sweetie. What about you?” 

 

Penelope shrugs, “How’s Pedro?” 

 

Cordelia smiles, “Your brother was put in the Gifted and Talented program at the elementary school.” She informs her daughter, “He’s very excited to see you.” 

 

“I missed him. Last time he was with—“ 

 

“That insipid bastard that is your father? Yes.” Cordelia agrees. Beside Penelope, Davina chokes on her water at the harsh words from her now mother-in-law. 

 

Cordelia pays her no mind when she moves on to her next topic, “So, how’s that darling Josie girl?” 

 

Penelope can’t hide the blush rushing to her cheeks and she shrugs, “Josie’s fine.” 

 

“Does she know about this?” 

 

“I’m still trying to figure out how to tell her.” Penelope says, “Besides, maybe this will all be over soon.” 

 

“Assuming her ex is found, and we can get her citizenship processed because of my connections.”

 

“I’m basically American.” Davina said, “I just say milk weird.” 

 

“Yeah you do.” Penelope agrees and Davina frowns. 

 

“I don’t hear it.  _ Milk.”  _

 

“It’s just weird, Dav.” Penelope says. Davina sighs defeatedly. 

 

“Right well, you two have fun on your definitely not-a-sham honeymoon, I’ll call my friend at Homeland security.” Cordelia says, once the car stops and she opens the door of it to walk inside to her house. 

 

“Ready, wife?” Davina asks, Penelope doesn’t like the words coming out of her mouth. 

 

“Let’s get this over with.” Penelope sighs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk ur thoughts   
> Talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie  
> C u nxt time


	20. kiss me and tell me you're mine (like no one's watching)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> posie aint dead but whew that bitch is on life support

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taking me 84 years lmao pls enjoy and give me validation bc i need it or i will cry ;(

It’s the last day. 

 

In four hours, Penelope would be on her way home to Josie, to be able to explain the situation with Davina. And then hopefully, things would go smoothly. 

 

At least, it’s what Penelope was hoping for.  

 

— — 

 

Josie finds out like this: 

 

Josie had walked into Penelope’s apartment, setting the key down on the counter as she walked over to the large window. It was bathing Penelope’s plethora of indoor flowers and succulents with pretty light and the few of them needed to be watered. She picks up the little watering tin, fills it up and goes around pouring however much water Penelope’s detailed instructions told her to, and then goes to make her way out of the house when she runs into a man. 

 

“Hi,” he smiles kindly, “I’m looking for a missus Penelope Park?” 

 

“Oh, she’s out of town right now! Also, she’s not married, she’s just a miss.” Josie replies. “Was there anything you need? I’m a close friend.” 

 

The man furrows his brows, and hands Josie his card. 

 

_ Ryan Clarke, department of Immigration and Naturalization.  _

 

“Penelope Park was married four days ago to—“ 

 

“To Davina.” Josie says softly, more to herself than him. She smiles then, holds her head high and explains, “Sorry I forgot. You’re right. She and Dav got married after like  _ seventy years _ finally I got used to Pen saying she wasn’t married it just rubbed off on me I guess.” Josie lies smoothly, laughing at herself to make it believable. “She and Dav should be settled back in tomorrow actually, they’re not back from the honeymoon.” 

 

Ryan Clarke nods, and then smiles politely at her. “I’ll try my luck tomorrow then.” 

 

Josie watches silently as the man turns and heads back to his black Tahoe, and watches as it drives off to who knows where. She twiddles the card in her fingers before stuffing it into her back pocket. 

 

She clenches her jaw, hoping to make the tears stay away as she walks back to her car— she runs in to Hope. 

 

Stupid Hope and her stupid gift of reading people’s emotions. Hope furrows her brows, and stops in her steps. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hope asks. 

 

“Did you get Pen a wedding gift?” Josie asks softly— she sounds utterly broken, “Put my name on it.” 

 

She’s gone before Hope can try to stop her. 

 

Hope’s eyes widen,  _ shit. _

 

She hastily grabs her phone, dialing up Penelope, however the call rings once and then goes straight to voicemail. 

 

“Hey, Peez. Remember when you said you would break the news to Josie when you got back? Now it’s more like damage control because she found out. So, you’ve got a lot more explaining to do.” 

 

— — — 

 

Josie knocked softly on Lizzie’s front door. Her sister opened it with a smile, but it fell when she saw the state her twin was in. She steps back from the door and opens her arms wide for a hug, which Josie walks straight into and hugs LIzzie tight, letting the first of her tears fall. 

 

“Penelope married Davina.” Josie informs. 

 

“I’ll kill her.” Lizzie responds, without missing a beat, she pressed a kiss to Josie’s temple comfortingly and pulls back to wipe her sister’s eyes. “Go change into some PJs. We’re having our first official Troubled Twin Feel Better Movie Marathon at Casa de Lizzie.” She adds, Josie nods and walks past her to grab some pajamas from Lizzie’s room. 

 

Lizzie grabs a few soft and fluffy blankets from her hallway closet, and grabbed her emergency pack of cookies and makes her way back to the couch to meet Josie. 

 

“My snack pile has run embarrassingly low-- Hope eats everything in site after going to the gym.” Lizzie admits-- but then there’s a knock on the door. Lizzie furrows her brows, and walks over to the door, and she looks through the peephole-- her heart flutters. She opens the door and smiles brightly at Hope, who was struggling to hold all the bags of snacks and new movies in her hands. 

 

“Hi.” Hope said, cautiously walking into Lizzie’s apartment to set all of the things she had brought down on the kitchen counter. 

 

“Hey, baby.” Lizzie responds happily, cupping Hope’s cheeks and planting a soft kiss on her awaiting lips. 

 

“I went by your dad’s house and Josie wasn’t there and I realized she probably came to you and I’ve eaten you out of house and home so…” Hope explains softly, “But I’ll get going-- Josie needs you right now.” 

 

“No, stay.” Josie’s voice comes from the kitchen island, “I mean, you just bought out an entire grocery store. You should stay.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Hope asks and Josie nods. “Okay, I’ll stay but we’re  _ not  _ watching any Lord of The Rings movies.” Hope negotiates and she hears an offended gasp from Lizzie. Josie smiles. 

 

“I’m with you on that one.” The brunette Saltzman agrees. Lizzie grumbles, something about them not being intellectuals and lacking taste, but nonetheless she grabs Hope’s hand and guides them back to the living room. “We should watch John Tucker Must Die.” Josie suggests. 

 

“I love that movie.” Hope responds, sitting besides Lizzie and pulling her close to cuddle into her back, pressing a soft kiss to Lizzie’s cheek. 

 

“Yeah sure, let’s watch a high school rom-com versus the carefully crafted universe made by J.R.R. Tolkien.” Lizzie grumbles, Hope and Josie laugh from both sides of her. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

Hope and Lizzie had dozed off not too long ago, just into their second movie. Josie was fiddling with her phone, spinning it between her fingers. Penelope should be home by now, with her new  _ wife _ . 

 

It was agonizing, waiting for a text. Wondering if  _ she  _ should be the one to text first. Or maybe that she wasn’t important enough for Penelope to think to text her, or to respond if she did send the text. 

 

Who’s to say she really mattered at all? Josie wasn’t in Penelope’s head, she’d have no way of knowing. 

 

She tossed her phone aside, tired of going in circles in her own head. She turned over to Lizzie and Hope, who had somehow maneuvered to the elongated portion of Lizzie’s L shaped couch and were now tangled with each other under a light purple blanket with unicorns and stars on it. 

 

Hope was apparently a snorer. 

 

And Lizzie was a really clingy sleeper. 

 

Josie heard a soft meow from next to her, and acknowledged Seraphina. The gray and white Persian kitten strutted over to her, laid a soft kiss on Josie’s nose before nuzzling into the crook of Josie’s arm, enticing Josie to pet her. 

 

“Wanna know a secret ser-bear? Girls suck.” 

 

Seraphina meowed in return. 

 

Josie sighed. She got up from the couch and slipped on her shoes and grabbed her car keys. If Penelope wasn’t going to give her the answers she needed, Josie would go get them. 

 

She drove in silence to the apartment, and parked right outside of it by the curb. She walked past the large white moving truck and walked into the house. Davina was sat on the couch, drinking a glass of lemonade out of a yellow bendy straw. She turned to Josie and smiled happily. 

 

“Hi, Josie! Penny’s in her room.” Davina informed, turning her attention back to the mover’s that were packing things under her supervision. “Be careful with that! It was her grandmother’s!” Josie hears Davina snap as she made her way down the hallway. She opens Penelope’s bedroom door, to find Penelope rummaging through her closet. She clears her throat to garner the raven haired girl’s attention. Penelope doesn’t turn around. 

 

“Dav, I told you I needed a second can you just go buy a coffee or something?” 

 

“I’m not Dav.” Josie says softly, and Penelope stops ransacking her closet and turns around. There’s an insane amount of guilt written on her face. 

 

“Jojo--” 

 

“Don’t.” Josie says softly, shaking her head. Penelope thinks that alone hurts more than anything, she sighs. “So, when you were leaving you didn’t tell me you were taking off for your honeymoon-- or even your wedding. Because I didn’t know you and Davina were even re-engaged.” 

 

Penelope nods, and looks down at the ground in shame. “I’m sorry.” Penelope starts. “Davina is in a tough spot.” 

 

“Seems like it. She’s drinking country time lemonade versus the usually thousand dollar wine.” Josie retorts, there’s a sting behind her words. “When you left you said-- you said we deserved a shot, Pen.” 

 

“I did say that.” Penelope agrees softly, “And I still believe that.” She adds, her hands coming to cup Josie’s cheeks, the feeling of relief washes over when her skin finally meets Josie’s. “Josie I--” No, Josie didn’t deserve to be told now, not like this. “I just need you to wait for me. Please. The prospect that when this is over, that I get to be with you-- is pretty much the only thing that’s keeping me holding on right now.” Penelope says truthfully. 

 

“Just explain to me what’s going on.” Josie begs, her throat feels tight. “Because there’s a fuck ton of thoughts going through my head right now and I--” 

 

“Don’t cry, Jojo.” Penelope whispers softly, her thumb coming and wiping away the tear that was rolling down Josie’s cheek.

 

“Stop calling me that.” Josie sniffles. 

 

“Why? I always call you that.” 

 

“Because you’re married, now. It makes me really to kiss you.” 

 

Penelope smiles sadly and nods. “ _ Josie. _ ” Penelope says slowly, after all this time— the name feels foreign on her tongue. “Davina got married. To some guy— really bad guy— and he stole all her money, and had contacts in the government to file reports saying Davina’s citizenship was falsified and they suspended it and she’s been  _ hiding _ because she can’t be deported back to—“ 

 

“Isn’t she just from Canada?” Josie asks, with furrowed brows. And Penelope nods. 

 

“She doesn’t have anyone, Josie. I met Davina in a shitty bar in New York that she was working in until her fund money kicked in because her parents died and it was all that was keeping her holding on. And now she has nothing.” 

 

“Had.” Josie corrects casually, “She has you now.” 

 

“While she needs me,” Penelope agrees, “Look, I know from what you’ve seen me and Davina aren’t on the best terms but—“ 

 

“She’s your first love.” Josie says, nodding softly, “You’d do anything for her, regardless. I understand.” 

 

“I’m just asking for you to understand.” Penelope pleaded softly, her thumb coming to strok Josie’s cheek. “Josie you’re— you don’t have to worry about Davina, okay? I’m not the same naive girl I was when I was with her. I’ll always care about her but I’m not in love with her.” 

 

“Good.” Josie replies softly, “Has the immigration agent come back?” Josie asks, wanting to change the subject. 

 

Penelope furrows her brows. “Who?” 

 

“Some Ryan Clarke guy.” Josie informs her, Penelope’s face falls. 

 

“He came here?” She asks, and she sounds deathly serious, “When was he here?” 

 

“I- um, not that long ago. I came to water the plants and he stopped by— I told him to try tomorrow when you were all settled in.” 

 

“Fuck.” Penelope curses, running a hand through her hair. “What did he tell you?” 

 

“Just that he wanted to talk.” Josie replies, “I mean— isn’t that what you want? Immigration to come by and get Davina’s citizenship back on track?” 

 

“That wasn’t an immigration agent. That was Davina’s ex-husband.” Penelope informs her. “That was a threat. He wanted me to know he knows who I am. We have to get out of here.” Penelope mutters, pacing around the room. She pulls out her phone and dials a number, while Josie watched. 

 

_ Get out of here?  _

 

“Richard? I need the Montana home, for an undisclosed amount of time. Have everything ready, I’ll be arriving by the night.” Penelope says, “Yes I’ll have a guest.” 

 

Penelope thanks whoever was on the other end and hangs up the phone. 

 

“So you’re leaving. Again.” Josie guesses. 

 

“Josie he’s  _ trouble _ . Davina is pretty sure he’s in the mafia and her still being here is a threat to whatever illegal shit he’s doing. I’m surprised he didn’t kill her after he took her money.” Penelope tried to explain. “I think you should get out of here.” 

 

“What?” Josie asks, she looks outright offended. 

 

“I don’t want you to get hurt. I- I care about you, Josie. What if he hurts you? I don’t want you hurt.” Penelope says, “I’m begging you, Josie.” She breathes out, her hands coming back up to cup Josie’s cheeks. 

 

“Fine, fine but— if you’re going again I…” Josie pauses taking in a deep breath before pulling Penelope’s body into her and her lips meeting the raven haired girl’s own in a deep kiss. Penelope sighed softly, and her hands came to rest on Josie’s hips, keeping her close. They pull away shortly after, eyes still closed and Josie rests her forehead on Penelope’s, “Just don’t forget to come back to me, okay? I can’t stop you from doing what you think is right.” 

 

Penelope’s eyes flutter open and she nods, “I will, Jojo. Always, okay? Don’t worry about it.” 

 

Josie nods softly, her thumbs stroking Penelope’s cheeks, she leans up once more and presses another, softer, kiss to Penelope’s lips before she steps back and sends the short haired girl a gentle sad smile before she turns to leave. 

 

“Josie, wait.” Penelope calls before the girl can open the door. Josie turns around, a curious expression on her face as she watches Penelope’s hands reach behind her neck and then slowly unattached the sparrow necklace from her. She stalked forward to Josie, turning the girl around and reclamping the necklace around Josie’s neck. “Just, keep it safe for me, yeah?” Penelope asks softly. 

 

Josie’s fingers come and clasp the little sparrow, and she turns it in her fingers. She nods, and reaches over to squeeze Penelope’s hand before she turns one last time and leaves. 

 

\-- -- -- 

 

Lizzie yawned, stretching as she sat up on the couch. She turned, to see Hope still sleeping cuddled into her hip now that Lizzie was sat upright. She then turns to her right to see Josie missing. She furrows her brows. 

 

“Babe.” She shakes Hope awake. Hope groans softly, sighing and stretching out her arm to wrap across Lizzie’s hips. Sleepily she presses a kiss to Lizzie’s covered side and then turns to look up at her. 

 

“What?” Hope asks softly, “What’s wrong?” 

 

“Where’s Josie?” 

 

Hope sits up and rolls her shoulders to release the tension before she speaks again, “I don’t know, maybe she went to go tear Peez’s head off.” 

 

“As she should.” Lizzie responded, sitting with her back against the cushion of the couch. Hope followed suit, and rested her temple on Lizzie’s shoulder. 

 

“I told Peez that she should’ve told Josie before it happened-- she knew she had to marry Davina before she even left--” 

 

‘Wait,” Lizzie said, furrowing her eyebrows and she turned to Hope. “You knew? Before Josie told you?” 

 

“Uh… yeah?” Hope answered cautiously. “Penelope begged me not to tell--” 

 

“So you were just going to stand idle while Josie got hurt?” Lizzie presses on, Hope takes into a deep breath before she gets off the couch and stands in front of Lizzie, she holds her hands up in defense. 

 

“Josie would’ve been more hurt had it come from  _ me _ and not Penelope. I know it sounds bad, that I was sitting idle as you say but Josie was going to be hurt regardless. Me knowing beforehand changes nothing because I couldn’t fix anything, babe. Penelope had gone off an eloped before she told me.” Hope tries to explain. Lizzie contemplates for a moment and then she lets out a huge sigh. 

 

“I suppose you may be right.” Lizzie says slowly, grabbing Hope’s hand and pulling her to sit on her lap and kissing her shoulder. Hope smiles softly and lets herself melt into Lizzie’s hold. “I’m still a bit pissed you didn’t tell me-- but you’re right, getting involved in Penelope and Josie’s business isn’t your concern.” 

 

Hope nods along with Lizzie and then moves to sit beside Lizzie and turned to her girlfriend. “How can I ever make it up to you?” Hope hums softly, leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Lizzie’s lips. Lizzie smiles gently into the kiss, her eyes fluttering shut and they stay that way when Hope pulls away only slightly. 

 

“I can think of a few ways…” Lizzie hums, her fingers tangling in Hope’s soft tresses as she pulled her into a deeper kiss. Hope laughs against Lizzie’s mouth, hand coming to cup her jaw and pull Lizzie onto her lap.

 

\-- -- -- 

 

Josie was sat at the bar, already drowning her sorrow in the empty glasses lined up beside her. 

 

“They’ll be cutting you off soon.” A voice says as they sit beside her. 

 

Josie rolls her eyes, and turns to the owner of the voice. She rolls her eyes. 

 

“Mister Ryan Clarke.” She tuts, “I’m not your biggest fan right now. Whatever wannabe Godfather plot you think you’re playing out, I can assure you that I will not be a pawn in it.” Josie snaps. 

 

Ryan smiles and nods, “Look,  _ Josie _ ,” Ryan says calmly, although there is a threat behind his words. “I just have a few questions for you.” 

 

Josie scoffs, and rolls her eyes, “And I have a few words for you: Fuck off.” She snaps, pulling out a few bills from her pocket and sliding them over to the bartender. 

 

She gets up without another word, and heads for the exit. Ryan watches silently, deciding to lose the battle to instead win the war. His smirk grows slowly on his lips as he watches the door close, taking the last rays of sunshine with it. 

  
He decides:  _ This will be fun.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmk your thoughts!  
> talk to me on twitter @endgamehizzie :)  
> c u nxt time :)


End file.
